Holding On
by Keikokin
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is a veela who is running out of time, again. COMPLETE SLASH OOC FLUFF


**Holding on** by Keikokin

Summary: Lucius Malfoy is a veela who is running out of time, again.  
**Warnings**: Angst, Romance, OOC, Piles of Fluff, Veela, AU  
**Rating:** NC-17/MA & complete

Special thanks to Siggy & PyroGambit

Beta for the first chapters was Laney

Delta Queen Beta was Cofaym who then took over the beta work  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter One

Lucius tossed a perfect white lily onto his wife's grave. "Goodbye Narcissa. Thank you for giving me Draco and adding years onto my life."

Draco had turned away from the site of internment, unable to endure the picture of his bereaved father saying goodbye to his wife. His eyebrow quirked as he heard the last statement made by the elder Malfoy; he asked his father about it when the door closed to their carriage.

"I have some news to tell you that won't be pleasant, but you have the right to know. The reason I kept it from you up to now - is that I never really thought I would out live her," Lucius said the end of his statement with bitterness.

Draco sat back as he reached for a bottle of water. Lucius took it from his son and replaced it with a small bottle of wine instead. Nodding appreciatively, Draco took the proffered drink.

Lucius sat resting; both his hands on his cane. "I suppose it began before you were even a twinkle in my eye," Lucius smiled at Draco. Then he looked out the window; his eyes swimming back through the years - seeing shadows of the past.

"When I was around your age now, I found out that I was half veela." Lucius ignored Draco's gasp. "I tried to find my mate desperately, but to no avail. Severus suggested I try a potion, which would allow me to at least see my soul mate. But for whatever reason, it didn't work. I was facing certain death. By the end of my sixth year, I was restrained in the hospital wing. In turn I was as weak as a newborn kitten, then insanely violent as I began to go mad." Lucius closed his eyes.

Draco leaned forward with keen interest. "Go on."

"It was Severus who offered a solution to my ultimate demise. He created a potion, which would fool my Veela senses into believing the person to which it was given to be my mate. Your mother had been chosen as the most viable candidate. Luckily she was not adverse to the situation. As soon as she drank it my senses came back and we were bonded, then married soon after."

It wasn't until Draco's back hit the carriage seat; that he realized he'd fallen back into it. His shock was evident all over his face. Thoughts whirled around his mind; then he was brought back when Lucius cleared his throat to continue.

"The potion would only work once. It would fool my senses as long as she lived. Since it was highly probable that I would pass over first I was not concerned. However, the current circumstances have caused a new set of events to begin. After a full day without your mother my Veela instincts will return." Lucius stopped and looked at Draco seriously.

"If you don't find your mate this time I will lose not one parent, but two. But you will go insane before you die." Draco said with horror and dread looking hopefully at his father praying it was a wrong conclusion. Lucius nodded in the affirmative. Draco closed his eyes then said, "What can I do?"

"There are several legal matters that need to be attended. I think that Severus should make an excellent guardian or any of my brothers…" Lucius droned on as Draco accepted the grim fact that his father had no hope of surviving for a second time. He tried to bring his mind back to listen to his Father's words. But they soon pulled up in front of the imposing castle that was Hogwarts.

Lucius followed Draco into the school and down to the Dungeons. They both walked to the Potions class, without a second thought as to why. Snape's head snapped up from an immense stack of books. Beside him sat Hermione Granger, his best student who had her own pile of books.

"I needed help to research," Snape said seeing Lucius' glare upon the witch. "I was grieved to hear about Narcissa."

A sigh of resignation passed Lucius' lips. "Yes, of course." His mind wandered back again to recall how many had tried to help him the first time around. Draco sat down next to his Professor and took a book from the stack.

Snape pointed to a stack of scrolls. Lucius raised an eyebrow as the painful memories of a blank portrait of his soul mate came back to him. "I had all the students do it this time. After the last time I didn't think you'd care to repeat the process." Severus stated, "They need to be gone through. Each student's initials are on the back to indicate who performed the potion and spell.

Lucius took off his cloak and laid down his walking stick to begin sorting through the scrolls to see if he saw his own picture. It was this odd sight that greeted Ron Weasley when walked in to the room.

"Err," Ron said as he walked in. "I, um, came for Hermione."

"I'm sorry Ron I have a special research project and cannot afford the time to help you decipher your notes." Hermione said casually as she flipped another page.

"Right," Ron said and stormed off.

Draco snickered. "Are his notes that bad?"

"You have no idea," Snape and Hermione said at the same time, the ensuing laughter lightened the mood considerably.

"Dinnertime, Hermione," came a voice from down the hall.

The voice drew Lucius out of his scanning of scrolls. The voice was soothing and melodic in its undertones. It lilted at the end. His senses became aroused.

"Who?" Lucius began to ask but suddenly everyone in the room was standing, moving toward the door. "Amazing - like Pavlov's dogs." Rubbing away the fatigue from his eyes, he too stood and followed the students to the Great Hall.

*****************************************************  
Severus gestured to the seat between he and the Headmaster. Lucius nodded then Albus leaned over.

"I am most sorry to hear of your loss Lucius. She was a good woman." Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"Yes, she was." Lucius could feel the grief filling his being. But he knew he had little time for such emotions.

"We will of course, expend every resource at our disposal to assist you with your dilemma," Albus offered.

"Thank you, I do of course have legal matters to attend to," Lucius said quietly, "to get my affairs in order for Draco."

Chapter 2

Ron looked up at the Head table, then over at Hermione.

"Are you going to tell me why you were down in the Potions lab with a bunch of Slytherins?"

"No." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Malfoy and his dad look really upset." Harry pointed out. "Even I feel bad for them."

"Even mum said she was nice in school." Ginny remarked.

"Imagine a witch dying in a car bombing," Ron shook his head.

"Why was she so far from home?" Harry asked.

"It was a society function," Hermione said quietly.

Dinner in the Great Hall was rather subdued that evening. Ron and Ginny left to go play a game of chess and Harry looked questioningly at Hermione in the rapidly emptying hall.

"Something else is going on isn't there? Ron won't care because they are Slytherin's, but if you are willing to help - so am I." Harry offered.

Turning to look seriously at Harry, Hermione took her friend's hands in her own.

"Stop fighting with Draco. I know there's been a lot between you. But soon you two will have even more in common than ever before. He will need someone who understands." Hermione's eyes glittered with tears and her voice was deep with pain and sympathy for Draco.

Harry's mind whirled with confusion. It was evident that the worse was yet to come for the Malfoy family. Hermione would tell him if she was able to; he knew that. He could also see it had upset her enough to put all their past behind them and help the Malfoys.

"Because I trust you Hermione, I'll try," Harry said then took Hermione into his arms as she broke down in tears.

Across the room Lucius Malfoy witnessed the friends offering support to each other. It ripped at his already torn emotions. Severus put a hand over his. "I'll give you some draught to help you sleep. You've been through enough my friend. Come," Severus stood and led the way to guest quarters.

When they left Draco got up and left the hall, too. He slipped into an empty classroom and slid to the floor.

"Mother," he whispered before he was overcome with grief.

Harry took Hermione by the shoulders and led her to Gryffindor Tower. He handed her over to Ginny who took her to the Girls Dorm. Then he walked back out to wander the halls. During his walk he let his mind try to figure out what was going on with the Malfoy family.

His ears picked up a horrible, soul-wrenching sound of terrible, bottomless grief. He turned toward the sound and opened up a deserted classroom. Even in the darkness he could make out Draco Malfoy's pale blond hair. Harry's Gryffindor instinct kicked in and he strode immediately over to Draco. With shock he saw Draco was crying his eyes out and had not even noticed his presence.

Harry could feel the pain spilling off the Slytherin. He contemplated getting a Slytherin to help him. Then it dawned on him that the Slytherins might be incapable of consoling him. In times of Harry's worst pain he needed someone to lash out at - maybe he was what Malfoy needed.

"Sorry to hear about your mother," Harry said quietly.

Draco's head shot up. "Come to gloat?" Draco snapped while trying to wipe away his tears.

"Why would I gloat? I never wished for this to happen." Harry replied sensing Draco's anger rising.

Rising to his feet Harry saw that Draco's hands were balled into fists and shaking. Harry stood his ground.

"You beat Voldemort and save the world. Why did she have to die? You are the damn hero why didn't you save her?" Draco screamed in grief and pain then threw a punch at Harry wildly. "You bloody bastard why did she have to die!" Malfoy threw another punch landing soundly on his jaw.

Harry staggered backwards into a desk when the next punch came Harry cushioned it with his own hand. Then Draco jumped on top of him and Harry fell hard to the ground. Draco screamed and cried in his grief throwing one punch after another until he was too tired to throw another. He sat on top of Harry's legs shaking - his eyes wild, not knowing what to do.

Harry felt his own tears on his face for the pain he himself was in. Draco had size and strength on his side and Harry had never taken such a beating. He could taste blood in his mouth. Yet he could not stop his own instinctive nature as he grabbed Draco's arms and pulled him in for a hug. Draco squirmed to get away. Harry held on with all his remaining strength. "Let it out Malfoy. Of all people I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

"You don't know the half of it you asshole," Draco sobbed out still trying to squirm out of Harry's arms. "I'm going to watch him die too. Didn't your precious Granger tell you? Father will die. Mother then Father," Draco, gasped out before he collapsed into Harry's arms crying his eyes out.

Harry waited until Draco cried himself out. "She didn't tell me. All Hermione asked was that I stop fighting with you. That's it. Unfortunately she failed to point out that you could still beat the shit out of me."

Draco chuckled through his tears. "You are a shithead Potter." The blond pulled out of Harry's now weakened grasp got up and put a hand out for Harry to get up. As Harry got up he winced in pain. "Stupid Gryffindor, didn't it occur to you that I might take it out on you?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, but why break in a new target now?" The Gryffindor tried to smile but winced, brought a hand to his mouth, and wiped away blood.

Draco laughed shook his head and took out his wand. Harry stepped back. "You stupid git. I've already beaten the stuffing out of you. I just want to heal you up." Harry nodded nervously as he stood at the business end of Draco's wand. With a gulp, he closed his eyes. Shaking his head, Draco waved his wand healing Harry's multiple bruises and lacerations. "All better." Draco said quietly.

"Thanks!" Harry said genuinely.

"Yes, well don't mention it... EVER," Draco growled.

"Time to return the favor," Harry raised his wand and erased the tearstains from Draco's face.

"Don't expect me to say thanks," Draco groused.

"Who, me? Never," Harry smirked.

"Right," Draco replied taking a seat. "So she really didn't tell you? What do you know? Your precious friends keep secrets from you."

"Sometimes it isn't your secret to tell," Harry said carefully.

"Perhaps we have broken new ground here, Potter," Draco smirked.

"And perhaps a tooth," Harry said sticking his finger into his mouth to check.

Draco laughed bitterly, "Well maybe you can be of use. Without going into too much, suffice to say Dad needs to find his soul mate within a year or he …" Draco choked.

Once again questions whirled though Harry's mind. He sat down. "So how can I help? What does he prefer blonds, brunettes or red-heads?"

"Shit if it was only that damn simple - you stupid prick," Draco growled.

"Sorry, force of habit. How can I help?" Harry asked again.

"Help Granger find a solution," Draco said quietly as he walked over to the door. He stopped at the doorway. "Fuck if I know why you just did this Potter, but it was appreciated." Draco walked out leaving Harry in the classroom.

"Your welcome," Harry whispered into the growing darkness.

Chapter 3

The next day Lucius Malfoy woke up drenched in both tears and sweat. "No, not again," he moaned and staggered to the shower. He leaned against the wall of the shower letting the water wash away his tears for Narcissa, while his body went back into Veela mode. He screamed as he felt pent up desire for his mate tear through his body. He panted as his senses went into overload and he became drunk with desire. The air smelled differently, his eyes became sharper and his body seemed to hum.

Instinct took over to release the measure of the sexual tension that threatened to over take him. His hands swept down over his chest, caressing his body with the soap. He gave into the pent up desire and one hand traveled to his erection. Lucius soon stroked his cock to weeping. His brain remembered a voice that had struck into his soul. The voice that sang out "Dinnertime Hermione." Lucius' body went rigid then limp as he climaxed to the mere thought of that voice. As he slid down the wall he realized his body sang for a young male companion. "Shit."

He finished his shower then preened in front of a mirror. Lucius stood back to admire his efforts. His long hair cascaded down his back. The white silk shirt he wore was tucked into a pair of laced front trousers tucked into black boots. He put on no scented oil or scents not wanting to override his senses. Then he walked to the Great Hall for breakfast as he thought about the voice. Was it the voice of his mate? Did his mate attend the school as a student? How would Draco react if it were?

Severus raised an eyebrow as Lucius sat next to him. "What is it?"

"It is within the realm of possibility that my mate is here," Lucius replied.

"A teacher or a student?" Severus asked with a gasp.

"It is best not to rule either out at the moment. I am not fully certain because my emotions were clouding me at the time. However, Miss Granger was called to dinner by a voice that has haunted me ever since." Lucius was shaking and put his hands to use trying to eat.

"If that is true then all the students in the school should do the soul mate spell. Even those to stupid to be in my N.E.W.T. level classes." Severus sneered.

"Those scrolls still need to be searched through." Lucius said between bites.

"I suggest while you are here Lucius that I present you as a temporary assistant to Severus," Albus said as he leaned over.

"Yes, I would prefer word of this not get out," Lucius replied.

"I have class right after breakfast," Severus replied.

"These students smell horrific," Lucius groaned.

The Headmaster chuckled. "Indeed they do."

Lucius walked through Severus' classroom that morning, careful to stand behind each student. When the classroom of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff sixth years were eliminated he then excused himself to Severus' private office to scan the scrolls yet again.

At the end of the class Severus checked on his progress but Lucius had none to report. "The next class are fifth years," Severus announced. Lucius nodded then began the process yet again.

By dinner all the fourth, fifth year and sixth year Potion students of both houses had been eliminated. Lucius had gone over half the scrolls. Despair rolled over him. Draco came to collect his father for dinner.

"We have another helper Father," Draco revealed on the way to dinner.

"Draco, I do not want too many people to know of our family matter," Lucius said wearily.

"Pride goeth before a fall," Draco cited.

"Perhaps in time it will - not now," Lucius retorted with a sigh.

"Regardless, Potter is going to help Granger," Draco whispered as a group of students passed the Malfoy clan.

"I knew she would divulge our secret," Lucius spat.

"Father, I told him," Draco responded.

Lucius stopped in his tracks, pulling Draco to a wall with his snakehead cane. "Whatever for?"

"He offered to help," Draco retorted.

Lucius growled and stormed ahead as Draco lowered his head then followed. The Veela's anger reverberated off him, causing students to move quickly out of his way. He sat down fuming at the Head Table.

"Lucius?" Albus inquired cautiously.

"Potter will be joining our search," Lucius growled making the dishes in front of them shake on the table.

"Lucius, control?" Severus reprimanded.

"I think he will be able to assist Miss Granger," Albus began.

Lucius glared at the man, his anger was tangible. "Did you forget I wished to keep this quiet?"

"Who invited him?" Severus raised an eyebrow as the Veela tore a chicken wing to shreds.

"My own son betrayed me," the blond complained.

"Perhaps he simply wishes to keep you alive," Minerva snorted. "Harry is not evil incarnate."

Lucius cursed under his breath in French. Severus laughed heartily as he translated the comments about the 'withered spinster virgin prude'. With a withering glance at the Potions Master, Lucius swept from the room.

Dumbledore suppressed his smile. "His mate is here isn't he?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the man's cleverness.

"Who has been eliminated?" Minerva asked nervously.

"All the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fourth, fifth and sixth years," Snape answered.

"Tomorrow you have the Gryffindor and Slytherins?" Minerva inquired. "Given his luck I'd bet on Neville."

Severus choked on his food. "Thankfully, I don't have him in class this year. He wasn't good enough to make NEWT level potions."

"He is working with Poppy instead and Harry who seems to have a natural talent for healing," Albus smiled.

At that very moment Lucius was headed down to the Hospital wing for a cure for his headache. He stormed into the sterile environment and was immediately face-to-face with Poppy. Lucius requested the cure then sat down. He drank the potion and began to calm down. As he did, his emotions cleared allowing his senses to come back into play. He sat up quickly almost knocking the witch over. "Really!" she took back the cup looking offended.

"Who has been here today?" Lucius demanded eagerly as the scent of his mate filled his senses.

"That is a private matter between the students and myself," Poppy said indignantly then turned her back.

Lucius grabbed her arm and fell to one knee. "Please tell me - I have to know."

Poppy marveled at the sudden change in the intimidating man who was now pleading with her on bended knee. "I suppose I could tell you who," Poppy began in a wavering voice as the charm of the male Veela flowed over her, "but I refuse to tell you why!" she finished shaking off the man's charms.

"I would be grateful beyond words," Lucius rose to his feet again while exuding charm her way. He smiled and she ran off quickly to retrieve the logbook. 'Being a Veela and a Malfoy can have its advantages,' he thought. She ran back in and Lucius bent down to kiss her hand watching in amusement and she turned into a quivering pile of goo before she practically swooned.

The blond looked over the logbook. "Was there anyone else here besides these students?" The witch nodded happily. "Who pray tell?" Lucius purred.

"My students for Healing Arts." The Veela raised his eyebrow and she ran off for the student register. When she returned, the handsome blond winked at her, causing her to swoon at last.

"Dennuo generare," Lucius intoned waving his wand over the books. He made reproductions of the pages he needed; then feeling benevolent lifted up the witch and lay her down on the bed. He left the wing feeling much better than he had minutes ago. Lucius made a beeline for Severus' private quarters.

The Potion master opened his door, groaned upon seeing him, then left the door open for him. "If you are in the same mood as previously I ask that you make your visit brief," Severus requested.

"My mate is here. I went to the Infirmary for my headache and could smell him all over the room. I managed to obtain these register copies of who was there today," Lucius thrust his papers at Severus.

"You mean you used your Veela powers to charm the pants off of her," Severus quipped.

"I assure you I only want into my mates' pants," Lucius grinned.

"Too much information," Severus retorted. Then his ebony eyes scanned the pages. "Let us assume these first years are out of the picture. You are practically a pedophile as it is, chasing after someone half your age."

"Do shut up. You know quite well I have no control over who my mate is, you snarky bastard," Lucius volleyed happily.

"Gads, I hate seeing you so cheerful. Let's get this over with shall we?" Snape groaned. "Oh no, please no," Severus' eyes looked over the pages but would not move beyond the name of Harry Potter.

"What? Who?" Lucius was fairly thrumming with anticipation.

"Are you aware this list includes Harry Potter?" Severus enjoyed watching Lucius come down to earth.

"Would he let me die?" Lucius asked with trepidation as he sat into a tall leather backed chair near the fire.

"No he would not. Lucius, tell me who would be in charge IF it is him?" Severus asked.

"It depends on the first meeting when I realize my mate. IF my mate were submissive and shy then I would take the dominant role. However, if my mate is dominant and controlling then I become submissive. Why?" Lucius asked with growing anxiety.

"If it is Potter, I would bet money he would be extremely controlling," Severus chuckled.

"Then let's look at the other names." Lucius replied. He spent the next hour discussing possible mates before he retired for bed. Lucius had to take more draught to get to sleep as his body continued to pulse with desire.

Chapter 4

The next day Lucius spoke eagerly to Draco as they took breakfast together in Lucius' quarters. "We have narrowed the search down to a few pages."

Draco sagged with relief. "Your mate is here then? One of my classmates is about to become part of the family?"

"Yes, he is," Lucius, said carefully in measured tones.

Draco rubbed his forehead with his left hand. "Naturally. Look Father, I don't care who it is as long as you live!"

Lucius sagged with relief now into the deeply upholstered chair across from Draco's.

"Can I see the pages?" Draco requested. Lucius thrust them into his son's outstretched hands. "There are a lot of first years here. You won't rape your mate will you?"

"No, once I find my mate I can never hurt them or for that matter disobey their direct wish." Lucius replied.

"Bloody hell, what happens if you get someone that wants to use this to their advantage?" Draco asked putting down his coffee cup shakily.

"Then we count our blessing that it allows me to live," Lucius growled angrily.

"Easy Father. I meant no insult toward your mate," Draco paled raising a hand at the Veela.

Lucius shook his head, "Sorry. I love control, and in this matter, I have none. I can no more control these instincts, and urges then summon the Queen of England on a whim."

Draco nodded. "Should we continue to research?"

"No need. My mate is here at Hogwarts. He spends a great deal of time in the Infirmary. Unfortunately, the greater student population smells to such an extent as to inhibit my ability to sniff him out. My own emotions seem to block it out as well." Lucius replied. "I must go see the Headmaster to determine how to proceed now."

The two finished their meal then left the private quarters. Lucius stopped dead in his tracks just before he and Draco were to part ways. A loud growl came from low in Lucius' throat. He dashed off down the hall through a group of students. Draco ran up behind him trying to stop him. "Father you can't go about it this way!" Lucius had stopped at an intersection, and then he heard a laugh, which echoed into his soul and took off again. "FATHER!" Draco screamed after him yet the Veela was in a single-minded chase after his mate.

He stopped in front of a portrait of a rather plump woman. "Password," she requested.

"Let me in damn it!" Lucius roared. Panting Draco grabbed his Father's arm and spun him around. "He's in there. I know it!" Lucius dismissed all decorum and pointed at the painting.

"Only Gryffindor students are allowed in this chamber," the woman in the painting said.

"Not a bloody Gryffindor," Lucius moaned. Draco shook his head unhappily then escorted his father to the Headmaster. The gargoyle jumped aside as they approached – evidently they were expected.

"Root beer barrel?" Albus asked as they entered. Draco shrugged at the new candy and put one in his pocket for later. Albus beamed.

"Father's mate is in Gryffindor. Here's the list of potential candidates. His scent was in the hospital ward." Draco rubbed circles on his Father's back in an effort to calm the Veela.

Albus took out a quill and his hand stopped over the paper, "May I?" Lucius nodded and they watched as Albus made short work of the list. He mumbled out house names as he did so. Then he sat back when he finished, taking the time to put the quill away in its well. He took off his glasses and looked seriously at Lucius and Draco. "Your candidates are either; Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley or Harry Potter."

Draco rubbed his temples willing away an incoming migraine. Lucius sighed asking, "Can we please get this over with?"

Albus looked sympathetically at Lucius then wrote a note giving it to Fawkes, his pet Phoenix. "Deliver this to Minerva; if you would please?" Dumbledore smiled at the Phoenix, which vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Is there a special way you would like this to be done?" Albus asked the Veela.

"Let me talk to whoever it is first. You can eliminate them as they arrive. If it is not them, then send the person away." Draco offered with sudden inspiration.

Lucius nodded, then swept from the room. Albus looked appraisingly at Draco. "One of these men is your father's mate. If all goes well, one will be bonded to him and considered his spouse. That is if they do not simply marry."

"If you are asking how I am dealing with this, the answer is 'the only way I can'. I still have dirt on my shoes from my mother's funeral. The only thing that matters to me now, is the fact that my father's life is at stake. I'll kiss their little lion toes if it keeps him alive." Draco whispered in a shaky voice.

"You are a very brave man," Albus replied.

"Funny, I don't feel brave," Draco answered.

"It is quite often when one feels not a drop of reserve left that they come to realize it is what they had all along," Dumbledore smiled at Draco. Suddenly Phoenix song filled the air and Draco felt much better. "Hello Fawkes, has Minerva been notified?" The Phoenix nodded and nipped at the old man's fingers. Smiling he took a candy, unwrapped it and tossed it in the air. The Phoenix swept up, gulped it down then reclaimed its perch.

"Is that why you always have candy?" Draco asked in awe of the bird's acrobatics.

"Shhh, people think I'm being polite," Albus winked and the bird crooned. Draco chuckled feeling a bit better.

Voices were heard outside the stairwell. Then it became quiet. "One down," Albus said breaking the silence. Once again faint voices could be heard then it became heated. "Oh dear." Albus got up and went down the stairs.

The stairwell opened to reveal Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter standing together. Lucius looked anxiously at the Headmaster. "I was just telling Mr. Weasley that he could go on his way."

Albus nodded in understanding. "He is quite correct Ron. It was an error on my part to send for you both."

"What do you want with Harry anyway? Why him and not me? What's going on?" Ron said angrily. Harry put an arm on Ron's shoulder, and he calmed down but Lucius fumed in a jealous rage at the small action. He closed his eyes and counted to ten as Albus quickly shooed him away.

"Please head up to my office Harry," Albus said letting Harry pass him. The Headmaster looked at the blond. "Are you sure Lucius?"

"Quite. I almost ripped that insolent Weasley brat apart for touching him," the Veela growled.

"Let's go for a walk while Draco talks with our Mr. Potter, shall we?" Albus gestured toward the hall. Seeing it as a way to calm down, Lucius agreed to the manipulation. He needed time to adjust to the fact anyway. 'Why, oh why, of all people did it have to be Harry Potter?' Lucius thought sadly while fearing the worst- rejection by his mate.

Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Malfoy? What's up? Hermione said we don't have to research anymore." Harry said sitting down a seat apart from the Slytherin as he entered the office.

"We found his mate. The search is over," Draco said as calmly as he could, hoping to put Harry at ease.

"Well that's good news right?" Harry smiled at Draco's good fortune. At least he would be able to keep his dad.

"Potter, it is. It's great news. As long as his mate is cooperative and willing, I can keep my father." Draco tried to smile.

It must not have worked because Harry's eyebrows furrowed together. "It's someone I know." Harry hung his head. "Look I understand Malfoy, I'd do anything to bring back either of my folks."

"But what would you do to save someone else's parent?" Draco asked quietly.

"Everything I could of course," Harry answered feeling anxious. "Look here, I'm getting a very bad feeling about this. Who is it?'

"Let's change the subject a moment shall we? Who is dishy in Hollywood these days? What do you think of Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom or Keanu?" Draco smirked.

"Um, yeah great looking blokes," Harry blushed slightly. Draco sighed with relief. At least Harry wasn't adverse to men.

"Maybe a little closer to home. Who is good looking of the blokes at Hogwarts? Blaise?" Draco asked.

Harry blushed and nodded. Then refocused. "Look Malfoy, where is all this leading? I think you've established I work both sides. So what? I know for a fact you do too! I've seen Seamus coming back to the dorm with jelly legs from you."

Draco blushed. "So what do you think of my dad?"

"Oh well, he's totally…WAIT A BLOODY SODDING MINUTE!" Harry exploded just as Lucius and Albus returned to the office. Harry stood and backed away from the Veela. Then froze as Lucius looked sadly at him. "WHAT? IT'S TRUE?" Draco stood by his father and tried to calm him. But his Veela emotions could only feel his mate's rejection; his worst fear was coming to life.

"NO WAY! HE TRIED TO KILL ME! HE STOOD BY AND WATCHED SIRIUS DIE!" Lucius doubled over in pain, clutching his chest as his mate's hatred filled him.

"STOP IT!" Draco yelled. "YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

Albus walked over to Harry and they were instantly enveloped in a silencing spell.

"Harry, your rejection is killing Lucius. The Veela looks to its mate for love. Your unbridled hatred will kill him. His heart will burst. Please do calm down. Do not leave Draco an orphan." Albus whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and began to count. When he felt calmer he replied. "I was willing to help Draco when it was someone else. NOT ME!" Harry yelled. The Veela fell to the ground in agony. Through the spell Harry could see Draco was screaming and crying as his father lay writhing from pain.

"Is he really dying because of me?" Harry said quietly.

"Yes. Put the past sins away. Lucius fought on our side in the war. Draco needs his father. You can have a family. Granted it might not be the one you wanted but a Veela will love you until his last breath. He will never cheat on you or lie to you and will protect you from all harm. Lucius will be the epitome of a perfect mate." Dumbledore went on. "The only downside is you have very little choice in the matter, and when he dies, so will you. Your rage has driven him into the submissive role. You will be the dominant one in the relationship. He will grant your every wish."

Harry nodded his assent with dread. Albus went outside the spell to talk to Draco and Lucius. Then Albus led Draco from the room. No longer feeling his mate's rejection and anger, Lucius staggered to a chair - still clutching his chest. Harry walked over to him, disarming the spell when he passed through it.

"I'm sorry I don't fill your expectations," Lucius said in a quiet voice very out of character for him. Harry suspected it was the submissive role Albus said he would take in the relationship.

"I never said that. It just took me by surprise. I was just telling Draco that you are totally hot," Harry looked away feeling the flush in his cheeks.

"Can I touch you?" Lucius asked quietly. Harry nodded then gasped when he felt electricity pour through him as the Veela took one of his hands. He held it in awe, and then clasped it to his chest. "Please don't reject me. I've waited my whole life to meet my mate. I'll do anything for you, just name it, money, power."

"I don't need that crap," Harry shrugged. "I'm wealthy."

Lucius hung his head, "Please Harry. What do you want?"

Harry bit back tears, "Family."

"Draco and I can be your family. I can have children yet," Lucius smiled hopefully at Harry.

"C-children?" Harry gasped.

"I'm a Veela Harry. I can bear your children, after all I am a magical being," Lucius offered, then wondered if he should have said anything - as Harry looked pale as he processed the information. Harry shook his head trying to clear it.

"Look, Mr. Malfoy, I just don't think that this could possibly…" Harry began. Lucius fell to his knees. "Please Harry don't do this. Think of it. You could have an instant family. Draco could be your brother or son whichever you wish."

"This is just so wrong," Harry began again feeling great pity toward the man on the floor.

"You are my soul mate. That means I am yours. Do you have any idea the odds against finding the perfect person for you?" Lucius pleaded. "Don't take Draco away from me."

Something in Harry broke. "What do I call you then?"

"Anything you want," the Veela brightened, hopeful he was not being rebuked.

"How about pain in my ass?" Harry snapped.

Lucius cringed in pain. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "I am not calling you darling or any such rot." Lucius sagged with relief. Harry smirked, "Pookie." The blond groaned, but got back up into a chair. "Maybe Pookie will stay," Harry chuckled as he tried to get Lucius to release his hand. "Let go." He growled.

The Veela dropped the hand, but whimpered slightly at the loss. "Wow, are you going to be this submissive all the time?"

"Only for you my love," Lucius replied.

"Okay, that was way too weird. No love stuff yet." Harry ordered.

"Yes, Harry," Lucius replied. "Will you be my mate then, please?"

"I don't promise to ever love you. You've been a real thorn in my life." Harry said then felt terrible that he had said it, as Lucius cringed in pain again. "Fine, I'll be your bloody mate. I'd like a ring or something, though."

"You'll bond with me?" Lucius almost leapt from the chair. This was too much to hope for. Harry's face contorted with suspicion.

"What does it involve?" Harry snarled, distrust written all over his face.

"Rings, a spell and sex," Lucius replied hopefully.

"OH, is that all?" Harry replied sarcastically.

"It'd be nice if you took my name," Lucius offered.

"Oh there's a great choice: to be the almighty Harry Potter or be the dark Harry Malfoy married to a former Death Eater." Harry groaned. Lucius hung his head.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, causing it to stand up in a wild tossed look. "Sorry, the Headmaster said to let the past go. It's rather difficult, though. So how long have I got to wrap my head around this?"

"A few weeks now that I found you, then we need to be bonded or I die," Lucius said quietly. "I will need to spend as much time with you as we can manage - in the meantime."

Harry stood up. "I have no problems letting you shag me silly or vice versa. I need to overcome our past – that's the problem."

Lucius smiled hearing this news and let his Veela charm pour out of him as he walked closer to Harry. "I can make you forget the past," Lucius whispered in lusty tone.

"No, I really don't think you can," Harry whispered melting into the wall behind him.

"Let me try. Let me kiss you Harry," Lucius purred. Harry's eyes turned dark and he yanked Lucius closer to him agressively, then his hands clenched possessively around the blond's hips.

Lucius growled with pleasure and picked Harry up bodily. Harry wrapped his legs around Lucius' body as their lips met burning like fire against each other as they submitted to the ever-increasing call to mate. As they parted Harry began to pant with overwhelming desire for the blond.

The door opened and Lucius dropped Harry carefully, then stood in front of him protectively. He growled at Severus as he entered. Severus' eyes went wide as Lucius pinned him against the wall.

"Don't hurt him," Harry ordered, still confused about why he had just thrown himself at the Veela. He shook his head to clear it as he tried to determine what had just happened.

Lucius blinked and nodded to the order of his mate. He stood territorially at Harry's side. "Found your mate, I take it?" Severus rubbed his throat looking between the two. "Potter, don't you have any luck?"

Harry chuckled and shrugged as Draco and Albus returned.

The new arrivals looked between Lucius standing in front of Harry possessively and Severus rubbing his throat. Albus glowed with triumph. "Ah death threats, the bonding has begun!"

"Father?" Draco asked.

"Harry has agreed." Lucius smiled.

"Thanks Potter," Draco almost cried with joy.

"Excellent, well can't have you two apart now can we? Harry you will move down to Lucius' quarters." Albus smiled rubbing his hands together.

"What do I tell my friends?" Harry gasped.

"Tell them there was an accident with a potion and you two are bonded for life," Severus grinned. "With you abysmal brewing skills it should be easy enough to have them believe you."

"Well, that's decided then," Albus clapped his hands together then shooed everyone from his office. He was so happy he gave Fawkes two candies.

Chapter 6

Draco, Lucius, Harry and Severus were walking down the hall in silence. Harry wanted to run the other way feeling like he was being led to his execution.

"I have to go tell my housemates," Harry said quietly and turned to go. He was rather surprised to see the entire group turn as one to follow him. He stopped. "I can do this alone."

"I don't want to miss their reactions," Severus smirked.

'I want to make sure you don't hurt my father again," Draco said protectively.

Harry put his arms over his chest and looked at Lucius. "And you?"

Lucius seemed to be waging an internal war with himself then walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I don't want to be so far away from you, now I've found you."

"Oh, right then," Harry shrugged and proceeded to Gryffindor tower. He looked at the squad behind him and said to the portrait. "I'm being moved. I need to tell my mates. For various reasons, they want to come along," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I will send them out for your news," the fat lady said, and then vanished from the picture.

"Damn, I wanted to see what it looked like," Draco groused.

"I'll sneak you in sometime, if it means that much to you," Harry groaned. Draco cheered up at this idea.

Soon a pile of Gryffindors was pouring forth from the newly opened door. They made room and jockeyed for position until at last Harry was left facing them all. At the front were Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean.

Before a riot started Harry began to speak.

"I'm moving quarters, but I will still be a Gryffindor and on the house team. But I was involved in a mishap."

"Mr. Potter and I were bonded in a potions accident," Lucius said coolly.

The group of Gryffindors went pale. Hermione seeing through to the truth, was about to fling herself into Harry when Draco stepped in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Granger. The potion was unstable and Father gets cranky when people go near Harry as a result." Draco said with authority.

Ron pulled Hermione back. Her eyes had gone wide as she realized the mistake she had almost made. "But Harry, can it be reversed?" Longbottom asked hopefully.

"No," Severus said flatly.

"I've read all about bonds, Harry. You and Mr. Malfoy will have to spend the rest of your lives together, have relations and get married," Hermione said quickly. Harry suspected she was doing it to educate the others.

"Figures," Dean added.

"Bloody hell," Ron looked at Harry with intense pity. Then his eyes flashed. "This is why you were brought to the Headmasters office? Then why were Neville and I called too?"

"Because the old coot is getting senile," Severus snapped. "All he could remember is it was a Gryffindor."

There was some disgruntled mumblings at this.

"But Harry," Ginny began. Harry shook his head. "There's nothing then that any of can do? You aren't under a spell or something?"

"Look, I just wanted to let you all know. Because of this, well, lay off Draco okay. For me? This is going to be hard enough," Harry stared at the floor. "I'm not under Imperious I can shake that off. Can we just have a truce?"

"Why? It's probably his fault!" Ron barked.

"Trust me when I tell you it's not. Promise me Ron?"

"Anything for you mate, but it doesn't mean I have to like it!" Ron fumed.

"See you later then - bye," Harry said in a broken voice and suddenly sprinted off down the hall.

Lucius clutched at his chest. Draco took off after Harry. The potions master looked at the Veela with a raised eyebrow. But Lucius nodded to indicate he was fine, then left to follow Draco and Harry. Severus sneered at the Gryffindors. "Shall I assign you more homework?" The Gryffindors scampered back into the tower as fast as they could. Severus allowed himself a smug smile of satisfaction, and then followed the Malfoys.

Draco found Harry first, staring out a window with tears of rage and pain on his face. "Isn't it enough my life is in the tosser? Do these things always have to happen to me?" Harry moaned. "I feel like I'm betraying everyone, but especially Sirius. At least he's not seeing this." Harry choked.

"Is it my turn to be a punching bag? That's okay if you need to, but just don't mess the hair," Draco said quietly to Harry's back. "But for your information this hasn't just made a mess of your life."

"You're taking this amazingly well, Malfoy," Harry said in a broken voice still leaning with one arm against the wall. "Have you realized yet we're going to be family? A family where your worst enemy is with your father?"

"Life's a bitch then you die. As long as you aren't a bastard, he won't die." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "Granted, you weren't my first choice. I had kind of hoped for Severus," Draco sighed. "But you can't chose your relatives. At least you're not a first year Hufflepuff. But I'd take you over Weasel and Longbottom. Now that was scary." The blond shivered.

"Oh, well, if that is the welcome to the family speech, it needs some bloody work," Harry laughed bitterly. "Don't I get a, 'Kiss my robes I'm a pureblood,' badge or something?"

"How about a 'I've just become a Veela toy?' " Draco rolled his eyes as Harry chuckled. "Look here Potter, when I was trying to get you to give me your opinion of my father, you never finished. What were you going to say?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry blushed as Lucius entered the scene. "I think that stays between us," the senior Malfoy smiled, no longer clutching his chest as the Gryffindor was not only close, but also had calmed down considerably. "Come on Harry time to see your new room," Lucius said quietly. Harry nodded and once again found himself the center of the odd group.

When at long last they reached the room Lucius shooed off Severus and Draco much to Harry's relief. Harry looked around the room, which Lucius noticed had been magically enlarged. It now had two beds, two bathrooms and two desks besides the scattered chairs and couches near the fire, in hues of brown. It had very few pictures in it. Apparently Lucius wanted none of this, with a wave of his wand they vanished. When Harry looked at him oddly he simply said, "I like my privacy."

Harry nodded, after all everyone knew Dumbledore used the portraits as spies. He slumped into a chair taking an appraising look at Lucius. The blond was handsome, it seemed of late he'd even been taking extra care of his appearance. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but something was still bothering him a great deal. "What did you do to me in the office? I don't make it a habit to jump people like that."

Lucius had been waiting for this question. He sat by Harry on the nearest chair. "When you said you'd be willing to let me bond with you, I got carried away. I let my Veela charms flow toward you, calling you to me."

Harry was quiet for a moment as he thought on this then said, "Does this mean I also control you? You'll do as I say?" Lucius nodded. "Right then. Do we need to be together all the time?"

"It would make it easier on me," Lucius looked away. "But the more intimate our time together, the easier it will be for me to be away from you."  
Harry looked up at the wizard to see a battle between delight and disgust rolling across his usually schooled features.

"You really hate this submissive bit don't you?" Harry chuckled. The Veela growled. "Look I promise not to make a deal of humiliating you okay?" Harry said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I would greatly appreciate that. I have an image to uphold," Lucius said haughtily.

"Oh yeah, me too." Harry snorted then got up. "Although, I suppose my status as head hater of all things Slytherin is shot to blazes." Lucius had to agree to that. "Well, I guess if we are going to be together a long time, there's some things you should know." Harry hung his head and stared into the fire. Then with a shaky voice began …

"I never had so much as someone touch me until Hagrid hugged me. So he means a lot to me no matter how you feel about it. As well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are like parents to me. I've never had a serious relationship or even had someone I could just be me with. Everyone expects me to be the bloody hero boy. I'm not like that! I've got an irrational fear of tight places, crowds, the dark and need to be…" Harry choked. Lucius came over and pulled Harry into his arms. He was relieved when his mate didn't pull away.

"It's okay Harry. At least this way we can be on even footing," Lucius held Harry close reveling in being there for his mate. "We both need each other." Lucius led Harry over to the couch and just held him until he was recovered.

After Harry was settled it was Lucius' turn to talk. "It may be difficult for you to grasp, but I'm not the evil bastard behind closed doors that I must be outside of them. There really is a Malfoy reputation as aloof aristocrats. It worked well for my political standing on the school board and it protected us from Voldemort – to a certain degree. To have our wealth it would be dangerous to appear weak. We fought to maintain our standing. I'd like nothing more than to have a marriage where I can be at ease. She was a good woman but didn't understand that we didn't have to be that way around the clock." Harry didn't have to ask who she was.

"How do you do it? I've seen Draco become unhinged but never you, Lucius. You are always so calm and composed. I have no idea what you are thinking, most of the time." Harry said quietly.

Lucius settled Harry into a new spot on his lap. "When we bond you'll be able to read my thoughts. But for now, if you prefer I can be as blunt as Severus."

"No, thanks. But he has never hidden things from me. I would appreciate it if you could be very honest with me. Maybe in time I will learn to read you," Harry responded.

"Then in the interest of honesty, as much as I'm enjoying this contact it's putting my lap to sleep," Lucius chuckled.

"Sorry," Harry got up feeling very awkward. Was this right to allow himself to be this close to Lucius? Shouldn't he be fighting it more? Yet it had felt so good to know that someone was there for him who wasn't at his side because of who he was, but rather for him. "That wasn't more of your Veela stuff was it?"

"No, it wasn't I'm happy to say," Lucius got up and rubbed his lap. "Don't you have homework to do? I don't want to keep you from your routine."

"Right," Harry grabbed his books out of his trunk the elves had sent over.

Lucius stopped him as he made his way over to the table. His eyes met Harry's; "I didn't mean that as an order."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, I kind of sensed that though."

Sitting down the older man picked up something to read. Lucius watched Harry over his own book for a bit before he lowered it to his lap. "Will you please let me get you some new things?"

Harry looked up, "Like?"

"Clothes?" Lucius looked pointedly at the pants and shirt that were hanging on Harry like a tent. "I'm just hazarding a guess here that you aren't by nature a size 52."

Harry laughed. "I'd like that." Lucius brightened up considerably and went back to his reading, with a smile on his face.

Chapter 7

Occasionally, Lucius would look up over his book to regard his mate. Harry had grown into a handsome young man. His dark hair had grown out slightly and had made it more tame than Lucius recalled it being. Though he was still thinner than he should be, it was obvious the skin was tight over muscles then and not just bone. Perhaps this was due to years of Quidditch training. A light tan played over his skin, bringing out his stunningly green eyes. Thankfully, Harry seemed to wear his glasses less and less. Lucius wondered if his magic was slowly healing his sight or if it was something of a muggle nature. He didn't want to ask at the moment since the quiet between them was an easy one and not filled with tension. Harry looked up as Lucius was gazing at him and quirked an eyebrow. Lucius nodded then returned to his book.

Harry too had taken the occasional glance at Lucius. He was amazed at how attractive the man was when he was not on the receiving end of his hatred. Life was strange to have dealt him this hand. To be forever bound to the man who, his second year, had almost killed him over the loss of a servant. But many things had happened since that time, including Lucius risking his life to spy for the Order. Harry knew he himself had changed and it was obvious Lucius had as well. Or was it just that he never understood the mysterious blond to begin with. He flushed as he pictured writhing in pleasure under the handsome blond. Shaking it off he returned to his studies.

After about an hour of quiet companionship a knock came to the door. "Come in," Lucius called. Draco entered, looking bored. Harry shook his head and went back to his homework.

"Father, can I interest you in a game of chess?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Let me finish this chapter first," Lucius replied, then turned his attention back to the book.

Draco strolled over to Harry. "Chess game?" Harry laughed. "What's so funny Potter?"

"You sound like Ron. He loves chess. Sorry, but I really have to finish this." Harry nodded toward his work.

"Are you still working on that Transfiguration assignment?" Draco asked, trying to see what Harry was doing. The Gryffindor leaned back then looked at Draco in frustration.

"I have to do extra work because I want my animagi license." Harry yawned and stretched.

Lucius slammed his book shut. Then got up, and walked over to the chess set Draco was setting up. "Am I to understand you are an animagi?" the blond asked Harry with surprise.

The Veela beamed at this, for he too was an animagi, but unregistered. No one knew of his form; perhaps in time he would show it to Harry.  
"Yes, like my father before me," Harry said proudly. "And my godfather too."

Lucius cringed inwardly. Sirius Black and James Potter, would they haunt this relationship? Was Harry proud and arrogant like his father and godfather? Severus had led him to believe this was indeed the case. Or was his mate his own man?

"Show me," Draco folded his arms over his chest.

Harry yawned and moved over to a larger part of the room. He stretched out his arms and began to grow. Draco moved steadily back as he began to recognize the form. "You picked that on purpose!" Draco accused angrily.

Lucius put a hand on Draco's arm. He walked over to the gleaming Hippogriff and bowed deeply keeping his eyes on the animal. Harry appraised him then bowed in return. Lucius walked over and began to pet Harry's fur and feathers. Draco didn't budge. "Really Draco, it's Harry."

Draco said a few colorful words under his breath then bowed to Harry the Hippogriff. Harry bowed deeply back then Lucius took Draco by the hand to lead him over. Draco cautiously moved closer then patted Harry on the head. "Suits you Potter." The animal yawned causing Draco to jump back behind his father.

"Harry, turn back if you're tired." Lucius suggested. The Hippogriff stretched out its wings then began to shrink back into the raven-haired young man. "There are more forms aren't there?" Lucius knew quite well the larger the animal form the more powerful the wizard, thus Peter Pettigrew had become a rat, for he was a weak man and a weaker wizard.

Harry yawned again and nodded, rubbing his eyes. "It's early Harry," Lucius stated looking at his pocket watch, "are you feeling unwell?"

"No, I usually have tunes to keep me awake while I work," Harry scratched his side and went to sit back down.

"Don't let me stop you from your normal activities," Lucius said with a frown. He didn't realize Harry had already made a sacrifice for his happiness. As well his mate had not boasted of the ability to change into more than one animal. Instead he had taken it in stride, as if everyone could. This did not fit with the picture Severus had painted. He eyed his mate carefully, trying to determine the measure of the young man. Harry might be the same age as Draco but was very mature within.

Draco looked nervously between the two, hoping they weren't about to fight. Odd looks were being exchanged.

"I don't want to bother you or offend you by tuning you out," Harry said softly. How could this man who was concerned with his health, comfort and studies be the same one he once feared?

"It's okay," Lucius replied softly.

Harry shrugged, then spun a silencing shield around himself. He pulled out a small box from his pocket, tapped it with his wand. A smile instantly filled his face. He sat and appeared to be singing while working.

Draco laughed. "I bet Granger HATES that!" Lucius had to agree, yet found the happiness playing across his mates face creating a sense of pleasure within him. Perhaps it was the submissive side coming into play?

Turning his attention back to his son, the pair played two chess games before Draco got up for dinner. "How do we get his attention?" Draco cocked a thumb in Harry's direction.

Lucius smiled. "Stand back." Draco did just that, choosing to stand on the other side of the room. Lucius released his pent up attraction toward his mate. It flowed quickly to Harry. The Gryffindor took down the spell, put away the music box and crossed eagerly over to Lucius' open arms. Harry snuggled in to his chest. A very strong feeling of contentment washed over them both.

Having achieved his goal, Lucius immediately stopped the pull. Harry pulled away. But Lucius noticed it was slow and reluctant, not because he was disgusted.

Harry shook his head. "Hey! You did it to me again!"

Lucius hung his head. The scolding from his mate cut into his pleasure at having held him. Draco chuckled. "I will only say this once at great risk to my dinner, so listen up. But that was kind of cute." Draco spun on his heel, quivering with a shudder at his own words. Harry smacked Lucius in the arm then let himself be led from the room.

The Great Hall went silent as a tomb when the Malfoys entered with Harry in tow. Evidently word had gotten around.

"Try not to let anyone touch you or I won't be responsible for my actions," Lucius whispered into Harry's ear then went to sit at the Head Table. Draco stood tall and strode over purposely to the Slytherins. Harry tried to follow their example and walked bravely over to the Gryffindor table, smiled and sat down. The Gryffindors seemed to move as one away from him. Lucius smirked as he sat down seeing the respect his mate had been given.

Only Hermione, Seamus and Neville were brave enough to sit close by - that is within talking range. Ron looked torn between disgust, outrage and need to be there for Harry, so instead he sat with Dean and Ginny.

In the meantime Draco was being swarmed and seemed to revel in holding High Court. Lucius seemed to be involved in a chat with Snape, but Harry knew better. He could feel the blond watching him. To his own amazement he was grateful for it. Lost in thought, he pushed the food around his plate. Would Ron ever come around? What would Lucius be like in the days to come? Was there any chance that Lucius would ever love him?

After a bit Harry began to realize the Gryffindors who had sat near him had hidden agendas.

"So Harry are you friends with Draco then?" Seamus asked carefully.

"We get along okay." Harry said between mouthfuls.

"You know he and I are, um?" Seamus whispered.

"Yes, my weak-kneed friend, I know. So?' Harry shoved another forkful of food around the plate. "What's that got to do with me?"

"Well, you're one of them now aren't you? His father, well he knows I'm not pureblood and hasn't been too accepting of it. Is there any chance you could talk to him?"

Harry sputtered with surprise. Then Neville started in. "Harry you know how b-bad I am at Potions. Do you think one of the M-Malfoys would tutor me? They don't scare me half as much as S-Snape does." Harry's mouth dropped open. When did he become liason to the Malfoys?

Not even giving him time to recover Hermione began. "So Harry, maybe you didn't know but over the summer my parents bought me a computer. I've become quite fascinated with writing slash. As such, there are some things that even I cannot find in the library. How far have you and Lucius gotten? Does he believe in foreplay? Is he romantic? Has he ever called you by a pet name? What's your favorite position?"

"HERMIONE!" Harry squeaked. "Are you mad? Why would I tell anyone something so personal?"

"Oh please Harry, it's just research!" Hermione smiled with a wicked glint in her eye. "The two of you together must be so hot."

Neville looked ready to faint, but Seamus was nodding in agreement. "Aye Harry, they say with age comes with experience."

****************************  
Lucius had not yet bonded with his mate, but could feel his embarrassment. He looked with concern at the young man. As he finished his meal he made his way directly to Harry then stood behind him.

Harry could feel the pull of Lucius behind him, as he turned to see him he smiled in relief. Then flushed as he thought of the questions he'd been asked. Thank goodness the Veela hadn't heard any of it.

"If you are done with dinner, perhaps I can escort you back?" Lucius said in a silky voice. Hermione sighed at the tone, leaning forward eagerly.

Nodding at the idea Harry waved goodbye and left quickly, ignoring the whispers that suddenly filled the Great Hall as they were exiting. Harry sagged against the wall of the hall, upset that there was one more reason to be labeled a 'freak'. The Veela looked with worry at his mate, but the Gryffindor seemed to have pulled himself back together.

Sensing his mate's mood, Lucius didn't say a word until they were safely in their quarters. Then he turned to Harry and put his arms out. Harry sank into them gratefully.

"I'm proud of you, Harry. You handled your friends well."

"It's not like I don't have practice being a freak," Harry said softly, enjoying the comfort of Lucius' arms.

"You are not a freak, Harry. Who ever told you that?" Lucius asked angrily.

"My aunt, uncle and cousin," Harry sighed.

"Did they embarrass you overly? We could dine in our quarters."

"If we could sometimes that would be wonderful."

Lucius nodded and inhaled the scent of his mate.

"I hate to admit this but I could get used to this," he snuggled further into Lucius' arms.

"You have an uncanny way of saying what I need to hear." Lucius smiled.

"It's weird. I feel like I'm betraying someone or something I am expected to be by actually enjoying this."

"While I understand your feelings, it is only yourself that you must answer to in the morning." After a few minutes he pulled away saying, "I'm rather tired. I'll see you in the morning," Lucius turned away and, looking back, noticed with pleasure a look of longing at his words.

Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Harry sat staring into the fire having an inner war with himself. If he were truthful, he liked the softer side of Lucius. The blond had been caring and kind. He was also incredibly attractive. Even though their first kiss hadn't been of his own volition it still burned on his lips.

But he was still upset with their past history. Yes, Lucius had switched sides, but that was after Sirius had fallen. Yet they were slated to have a life together. Wouldn't even Sirius want his godson to try to find happiness? Then there was the added factor of feeling sorry for Draco. What was he going through, having just lost his mother and knowing his enemy would be sharing a bed with his father? It was all bringing up too much.

Finally, he lost his self-control when he recalled hearing his mother screaming in his head. Harry brought up his knees and let the tears fall silently down his face. He cried for himself and for those he was hurting unintentionally. But wasn't he also allowed to have someone? He lifted up his face to look toward the bedroom, somehow wishing Lucius were still up. But he didn't want to cry in front of the man if he could help it. He probably looked like a baby already. The tears acted as therapy for his broken soul until he fell asleep on the couch in front of the fire, longing to be held by those strong arms again.

Meanwhile, Lucius had forgotten to take his dreamless sleep draught and was dreaming.

_Narcissa was screaming and crying about his betrayal in taking Harry as his mate. Draco was holding his mother yelling at him too. Then his chest hurt and Harry was at Narcissa's gravesite, saying that he didn't want anything to do with Lucius and that he should have died in that car with her. The scene changed to Lucius burying Harry and getting in a car, feeling that it would blow up and kill him. It pulled away from the curb while Draco was kissing Harry, who was suddenly alive again. Then Lucius heard the car explode. _

He woke up screaming. Harry woke with a start, his heart racing. He heard the screams and realized it was his mate that had woken him. Stumbling with exhaustion, he went as fast as he could into the bedroom.

"Lucius?" Harry said carefully, since the blond looked scared to death.

"Harry? Is it really you? Where's Draco?" Lucius fairly screamed.

"Shh, it's me; Draco is in his dorm," Harry sat by Lucius on the bed. Taking pity on the man, he drew him into his arms. Lucius shook as he tried to recover from the dream. Harry toed off his shoes and climbed into the bed, putting his head on Lucius' chest. This alone seemed to soothe the man. The blond played with his hair.

"Harry, are you in love with Draco?" Lucius asked nervously. He held his breath as he waited for the answer. After all, Draco was Harry's age. It would only be natural that he'd be attracted to him long before feeling any pull toward anyone his age.

Harry propped himself up on one elbow. "No; what ever gave you that idea? Is that what your dream was about?" For a moment they held each other's gaze but then Harry found himself staring at the long blond tresses that cascaded over the pillow, picking up the small amount of light in the room. His hand strayed to touch it, delighting in finding it softer than silk.

"Partly,' came the shaking voice into the dimly lit room. Lucius closed his eyes against the overwhelming desire at having his mate in his bed and locked in his arms.

"Want to talk about it?" Harry asked, drawing little circles on Lucius chest noticing how smooth and firm it was. Lucius gasped. "Does that bother you? I'm sorry."

Lucius stopped Harry's hand before it pulled away. "No, to both." Lucius' responded in a lusty voice as Harry continued to stroke his chest.

Inexperienced fingers explored his chest and stomach lightly. His fingertips brushed lightly over the dusty pink nipples of the blond. "Harry."

"Hmm," Harry was losing himself in the feel of the man. The muscles were so hard, but the skin was almost as soft as his hair. How was it even possible? His breathing started to come quickly in his chest. Were Lucius' lips always so inviting? If they kissed again would it burn as before?

He suddenly wanted nothing so much as to hold the blond, kiss him and be kissed. Should he? Yet, it was wrong wasn't it? They hadn't even been together a day. How could he feel such desire so quickly? What would his housemates and friends think? But wasn't this just between the two of them? After all they were going to be together for a long time, right?

He looked up at Lucius and saw the desire reflected in the silvery orbs. He leaned over to kiss him tenderly, feeling the fiery sensation of those soft lips once more.

Lucius was stunned that Harry was kissing him of his own volition. He wanted to wrap his mate in his arms but was concerned it would scare him off. So he settled for just returning the kiss. It was awkward and tender, burning a path around his heart. As Harry deepened the kiss, Lucius tentatively wrapped his arms around him, careful not to cling too tightly. The Veela moaned at the feel of his mate loving him freely. While mating was suddenly foremost on his mind, he still warred with his inability to be in control. Another part screamed out the difference in their ages. And yet another felt adulterous toward his late wife.

Harry gasped at the wonderful feeling this was resulting in and slipped his tongue into the Veela's mouth. Their tongues rolled over each other tentatively at first; then it became desperate and bold.

"Mmm," Harry murmured, mindless of his previous inner conflict or those of his mate as he surrendered further to his own hormone filled body. He climbed halfway onto Lucius, putting a still clothed leg between the silk covered ones. The friction made Lucius heady with desire. Harry began to slowly grind them together. Lucius growled and tugged on Harry's t-shirt.

"Right," the dark haired wizard said as he leaned back and ripped off the shirt, tossing it into oblivion. He gasped as he leaned back down to kiss Lucius again, surprised at the feeling of skin on skin, and then sighed with pleasure as they resumed their heated kisses.

"What the hell," Harry whispered just loud enough for his mate to hear. He then went after Lucius with a fevered passion that made the Veela growl with delight. He began to grind against the blond hard while kissing him deeply and running his hands over his shoulders. The Veela arched, trying to cause as much friction between their hardening erections as possible.

"Please Lucius," Harry moaned and pulled on his shoulders trying to indicate that he should roll over. When Lucius didn't budge Harry rolled onto his back and sighed audibly. "Lucius, I don't know what to do, please," Harry tugged on Lucius' arm and the blond smiled as he rolled on top.

"Tell me when to stop or push me off," Lucius whispered. He was in his element, being given this control, but the annoying submission was still there. He needed to be urged on. It was nagging at him to no end. So when Harry indicated he wanted Lucius on top he could have laughed with joy, but instead kissed a trail of appreciation down his mate's neck.

"As if," Harry moaned as Lucius licked at a nipple, causing Harry's back to arch off the bed. Lucius began to map Harry's chest, neck and stomach with his tongue and fingers, driving Harry wild. Knowing Harry couldn't take much more, yet wanting to teach Harry as well, he rolled on to his own back again.

"Oh Lucius, is this wrong of me to want this?" Harry whispered against the Veela's lips, crawling back on top of the blond.

"No Harry, it isn't," Lucius whispered back between small kisses. "Someday we will mate completely."

"Then why do I feel like I'm doing something that I shouldn't be?" Harry whispered against his mate's neck.

The Veela pushed Harry back. "Don't do anything you don't want to. You can still walk away from this. It's just you and I here, no one else. But know this, I want you as well."

"Really? You aren't upset that I turned out to be your mate?"

"I was surprised at first, but I am starting to see how we really are a match." Lucius stroked the side of Harry's face. "You are incredibly attractive Harry. I can't even compare the young boy I knew to the man that I now want so desperately to hold and have."

"I want you so much," Harry whispered, leaning into the touch.

"Then do what you will; I won't fight you," Lucius groaned.

The Gryffindor nodded, feeling more assured. He then began to mirror what had been done to him, while rubbing against Lucius' erection with his own. Slowly he licked a trail from one nipple to the other. He nipped and suckled as the blond writhed. Harry then began to gnaw and bite at especially sweet spots of flesh. Feeling courageous, he began to explore with his free hand. The blond moaned as Harry reached down to rub his hand over his erection. "Do you like this?"

"Gods yes," Lucius quickly undid his pajama bottoms so Harry could slip his hand underneath the black silk. He took Harry's hand in his own and led it under the silk. Hard, calloused fingers skimmed over his shaft. Then they wrapped around it and slowly moved up and down.

"Yes Harry, please stroke me," Lucius panted and grimaced, still hating being this submissive.

"Anything," Harry replied, reaching down further to stroke Lucius cock better. He whimpered as he felt the Veela's hand cover his own shaft. Strong, soft, experienced fingers covered his cock, quickly synchronizing with the rhythm he had set. Together they stroked each other, panting and gasping.

A slow burning started to fill Harry's blood. He whimpered with desire for release. Sensing his mate was holding back, Lucius whispered. "Let go Harry; it's just you and me. I want you Harry. Show me you want me too."

"Yes Lucius," Harry called and shuddered with orgasm. Looking into the pleasure filled face of his mate, the blond came as well, with a roar. He muttered a cleaning spell and pulled Harry into his arms. They held each other, panting.

"I-I'm sorry Lucius. You just wanted to be held after your dream. But I couldn't stop myself."

"Harry, if I did not want to be intimate with you I would have asked you to stop."

"But you didn't." Harry smiled, curling into Lucius' chest.

Doubts began to fill the Veela's mind. What if Harry regretted his actions in the morning? Would he cast him aside in embarrassment or disgust? He began to breathe heavily again.

"Pookie are you okay?" The Veela wanted to laugh at the endearment but clung to it like a lifeline instead. Unconsciously, he held his mate tighter. "What is it? You're scaring me."

"We've come so far so fast Harry. Please tell me you won't change your mind in the morning." Lucius felt terror grip his chest at the very thought.

"What can I do to calm you Lucius?" Harry asked with concern.

"I don't know, Harry," Lucius admitted. They held each other until their breathing calmed. "Wait, I have an idea." Reaching for his wand Lucius ripped a gold button of his shirt that lay on the floor and transfigured it into a very thin gold ring. "Please wear it, Harry. As long as I see this ring I'll know you haven't changed your mind."

"A promise ring?" Harry asked as Lucius slipped it on his hand.

"Yes," Lucius looked desperately into Harry's sated eyes. "My life depends on you."

Harry chuckled. "Here I was feeling a bit embarrassed, and even ashamed at wanting you so much that it drove us to that so soon. But then you wind up being terrified. I never meant to make you think I wasn't taking this seriously. I swear I won't let you die," Harry promised, then kissed Lucius, curled up on his chest and fell directly to sleep. Feeling assured and sated, Lucius held onto Harry tightly, falling sound asleep.

Chapter Nine

Cuddled so tightly against Lucius, Harry missed the early signs of daylight. With a curse he realized what time it was and began to run around the room getting ready for class. He was just about to run out the door when he ran back, smiled, blushed and kissed Lucius goodbye before he ran out the room to get to class.

Smiling in his wake Lucius put his arms behind his head and lay back down for a few minutes. He wondered if Harry knew how much that gesture of running back to give him a kiss goodbye meant to him. Harry didn't regret what had happened between them the night before. It seemed Harry was rather happy with how things were going between them – as was he.

Thank goodness for teenage hormones. It had assuredly helped a great deal. But it also seemed Harry was desperate for someone to depend on, love and gather strength from. It was also wonderfully refreshing not to be viewed as a status symbol or bank account. What had taken root between he and Harry was simple attraction and need. Feeling slightly foolish, he grabbed the other pillow on the bed and inhaled his mate's scent and its faint hint of the outdoors.

With a large smile, he concluded he wasn't sleeping anymore he got up. Tossing the pillow aside, he began to get ready so he could give Severus a hand in Potions.

As soon as he walked into Potions he could sense trouble. The class was filled with Gryffindor and Slytherin first years that had already learned to distrust each other. Lucius walked up to Severus, who introduced him as his assistant.

"Is it true that you are bonded to Harry Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" a Gryffindor blurted out.

"Yes, it is. Therefore, I expect you to all use our accident as a lesson to always be careful around a potion." Lucius said in an authoritative tone.

"I'm sorry to hear about your late wife, Mr. Malfoy," a Slytherin said, standing up; the other Slytherins nodded and there was a general murmuring around the class.

"Thank you for your condolences." The blond nodded in acknowledgement.

"But you have to marry Harry now don't you?" another Gryffindor blurted out.

"ENOUGH!" Severus boomed. "The next student who asks Mr. Malfoy a personal question gets detention, understood?" Twenty faces paled and nodded. Lucius nodded in gratitude to Severus who rolled his eyes and murmured. "If you are with HIM you'd better get used to it." Then he began to teach the class.

The next class was much the same. Then again with the next and Lucius was starting to get irritated by it. Which was nothing compared to Severus, who had started to give out detentions to anyone who even mentioned it. By lunch, Severus was fuming. When the last of the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherins ran out in fear, Severus turned sharply on Lucius.

"Merlin's beard man, put out a press statement or something! You are affecting the otherwise smooth running of my classes. This is unacceptable!" Severus spat.

"I'll make a statement at lunch," Lucius supplied then swept from the room. There was, within Severus' words, something else to consider; the press would be on this story soon. Damage control needed to be tended to. Inwardly, Lucius scolded himself, he was so wrapped up in survival that he failed to see beyond it. With a small smile, he had to admit he'd also become rather wrapped up in his mate. Yet normally Lucius had prided himself on maintaining a strategic life – always planning several steps ahead. The recent events had thrown him into a twilight zone.

Harry seemed to accept their relationship and the prospect of always being tied to a Veela. It was time to rein his life back in. He just needed to find Harry to explain things to him. Undoubtedly, if Lucius was being affected, so were Harry and Draco. His son, however, would understand what needed to be done. With a smirk, Lucius felt better as he concluded that despite being the submissive in their relationship, he was still his own man in regards to other matters.

He strode into the Great Hall at lunch and went straight to Harry. "May I talk to you in the corridor please?"

Harry looked up and smiled broadly at seeing him but frowned at his words. He nodded and got up. Lucius needed to only give Draco a look and the younger Malfoy stood up. Harry looked at the Head Table for permission. Dumbledore nodded and Snape followed suit nodding at Draco. Following Lucius, Harry reached the hall first. Lucius was surprised when he turned, that Harry practically dived into his arms. "Rough day?" Lucius chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

"You have no idea," Harry moaned and snuggled in further.

Draco, coming upon this scene was startled, but quickly recovered. "You wished to discuss something Father?"

"Have you been plagued with questions all day?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Father, I take it you are about to rectify matters?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I am. I should have done it much sooner," Lucius pushed Harry slightly away to look at his face. "Harry, there is no other recourse but to tell the truth. The press will soon get wind of this. If I need to protect you, as a Veela the law will allow it. No one will question our being together. Whereas, if this were a simple potions experiment gone wrong, we would unquestionably still be searching for a cure, something the press would be quick to spot. I will make a statement here and now; then I will send a release to the paper for immediate publication. There are bound to be repercussions for all of us. This is it Harry. It is time to stand together as Malfoys do."

Draco nodded his acceptance and seemed to look relieved. Harry nodded too, also looking relieved that Lucius was dealing with this and taking charge. 'Pull yourself together Harry.' The thought came unbidden into Harry's mind. Lucius understood the look for reassurance in Harry's eyes. "Give us a minute Draco; then we will enter as one united force." Draco nodded, took a few steps away and turned his back on them.

Harry closed the small gap between them and silently pleaded for a kiss. It was just enough of a giving of control that it would appear that Lucius was in control. Harry smiled weakly, acknowledging what he was doing. Lucius didn't waste another moment and swept Harry into his arms to kiss him soundly. It put a smile back on Harry's face and reassured him as well. "Thank you, I needed that," Harry whispered into the crook of Lucius' neck when the kiss ended.

"As did I. Are you ready to take your place as a future Malfoy?" Lucius asked. Harry closed his eyes then nodded. He stood taller, put his shoulders back, then a smirk crossed his face, making Lucius smile, "Perfect."

Lucius prodded him forward with a hand at the small of his back. He looked between Draco and Harry. "I know you will both make me very proud." Draco stood taller and looked very cocky at the compliment. Harry tried to follow suit. The trio then walked together up to the Head Table. Lucius said a few words to Dumbledore who smiled and rose to his feet.

"If I could please have every one's attention! Recent events at the castle need to be addressed. Mr. Malfoy wishes to address you all…Lucius."

All eyes became glued to Lucius, who faced the students; Draco stood to his right and Harry to his left.

"There was no potions accident. The story was fabricated until other issues could be sorted out. I regret that this was necessary but time was needed for Harry to adjust, as well as my son Draco." Lucius looked at each as their names were mentioned. "I am half Veela. I came to Hogwarts to seek out the assistance of Professor Snape, who is the best Potions Master on the continent. It was he who saved my life when I came into my Inheritance the first time. He developed a potion that would fool my senses into believing my beloved late wife was a Veela. She was not. Thus Draco is only a quarter Veela. This is why he didn't come into his Inheritance last year." Lucius nodded at Draco then began again. "With her untimely demise, my senses returned. The potion could not be made a second time. The fates have allowed me grace by allowing me to find my true mate at long last. Harry Potter is my mate. We will be married in due course."

"Harry! How could you?" Ron yelled, shooting up like an arrow. "He's Lucius Malfoy!" Dean and Ginny tried to pull him down.

Severus stood up suddenly, "As usual, Mr. Weasley, you have proven your lack of intelligence by opening your mouth. Even the first years know a Veela does not choose his mate or vice versa. A Veela is only drawn to its true soul mate. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter had absolutely no choice in the matter, as it was simply a law of nature that this occurred."

Lucius nodded toward the Potions Master and Draco beamed at him. Harry tried to recover his shock. Is this what it would be like to be on the good side of the man? Yet, he too could not help but feel gratitude toward not having to answer Ron. After all, when he was like this there was no talking sense to him.

Gasps and whispers filled the hall at the conclusion of this statement. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. "If anyone has further questions I'm sure our librarian Madame Pince will be happy to direct you toward books on Veela. Classes will be cancelled for the rest of the day in celebration of this good news." The Headmaster began to clap then the whole of the school followed, even though it looked like they were all in shock.

Lucius nodded to both Harry and Draco, then turned to sit at the Head table. Draco went to sit at his house table, and Harry did likewise. Lucius took note that at Draco's table the Slytherins seemed generally unconcerned, just eyed him strangely.

Harry's house was a different matter. The Gryffindor House had swarmed him with so many questions the last thing Lucius saw of Harry was a sign of pure panic. The Veela stood up quickly with rage in his eyes. He then crossed swiftly to the Gryffindor table to protect his mate. He vaguely heard words being yelled at him to stop, from the rest of the Head Table, but he did not care. His blood boiled with a fierce need to protect.

Harry had so many questions being thrown at him, he didn't know which way to turn. He felt a rising panic in his throat as all of Gryffindor house pressed in on him. A loud noise of rage rose above the din and Harry began to see the pale hair through the masses. Harry's heart filled with relief and joy as his mate rescued him.

When he had pulled a shaking Harry in his arms, Lucius let out an ungodly sound at the remaining students who didn't know enough to get away from a mad Veela. Once again Harry found himself sinking gratefully into the strong arms of the blond.

"Shh, Harry I've got you. No one will hurt you; I swear it." Harry nodded and hoped he wasn't shaking as much as he thought he was.

"Perhaps I should have mentioned that Veela's do not like to have their mates hurt, threatened or, indeed, touched," Dumbledore announced loudly into the quiet. It was barely heard as the stunned student population, shocked into silence, watched Harry Potter snuggling contentedly into the arms of one Lucius Malfoy.

Chapter Ten

The Veela looked down at Harry and then took one hand to cup his face, which was radiant with emotions. The same feelings were also reflected in Lucius' face. Harry leaned into the caress. As he did so, he kept one hand on Lucius' heart. With his right arm, Lucius pulled him in a bit more while just looking at him. A flash went off somewhere in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Lucius took his hand from Harry's face to cover the hand his mate had covering his heart. Several girls from various tables sighed at the romantic scene.

"Better now?" Lucius asked softly.

"Yeah, thanks for rescuing me like that," Harry sighed. The Veela nodded in response.

The brunet smiled happily as they turned and sat down together at the Gryffindor table. "I saw you playing with your food. Please eat something Harry," Lucius coaxed. "I don't want to lose you to starvation."

"I'm not going to starve to death," Harry commented resuming his pushing of the food around his plate.

"Do I need to bring in a personal chef to get you to eat?" Lucius replied, moving closer with concern.

"I've never eaten much," Harry sighed and pushed the plate aside.

"Why?" Lucius asked, spearing a piece of meat and placing it into Harry's mouth. He gulped as he watched it slip over Harry's lips. Several more sighs from down the table could be heard.

"His aunt and uncle starved him all the time," Neville answered for him as he slid over to Harry's other side. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Malfoy, but he won't tell you on his own."

"Is this true Harry?" Lucius looked at Harry in shock.

"Yes. It is." Harry said, now purposely having some food so as not to answer. He put his head down and tucked in. Lucius grew more concerned at his avoidance. It was then he noticed Harry was a good deal thinner than most of his housemates.

"One time Ron and his brothers had to rescue him. They wouldn't let him get mail all summer. And they had barred up his window!" Hermione added, sliding over to give Neville back up. Harry was startled to see Neville's hand cover Hermione's. Ron shrugged in response to the action.

"Ah, yes, the Ford Anglia incident. It caused quite an uprising at the Ministry. Did you drive it Harry?" Lucius asked in amusement.

"No, it was Ron," Harry chuckled remembering that day.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Lucius asked the gathering throng.

"He lived in a cupboard for eleven years," Ron said with his arms crossed over his chest, looking very unhappy at the man's presence. "Never had a proper Christmas until he came to school here."

Lucius noted the Granger girl elbowed him hard to get him to say anything. With reluctance, Lucius was accepting their intrusion because of the information he was getting. But he couldn't help wonder how much Severus had been wrong about. Harry had not been spoiled at all. In fact, it seemed he had been emotionally abused. Perhaps this is why he had accepted their relationship so readily and why he was so affectionate.

"Stop it," Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Lucius raised an eyebrow as Harry did this.

"He has nothing but his fat cousin's cast offs, they made him a servant…" Neville began.

Both of Lucius' eyebrows shot up at this. It certainly did explain his clothes. But he was made to be a servant as well?

"ENOUGH!" Harry suddenly yelled and several goblets on the table exploded.

Lucius took Harry into his arms quickly, trying to calm him down while most of the Great Hall stared in astonishment. The others were trying to dry off from the goblet explosions, or save their meals. "IF I WANT HIM TO KNOW I WILL TELL HIM! DON'T TALK ABOUT ME AS IF I DON'T EXIST! I'M RIGHT HERE AND I HEARD EVERY WORD YOU SAID. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Harry ranted while attempting to shake off the blond. Then he looked coldly at the blond," I don't want your goddamn pity Lucius."

"It wasn't pity I had in mind Harry, but how many curses I can put on those muggles before they die," Lucius sneered.

"You mean that don't you?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Well, of course I do!" Lucius was indignant.

"You'd have a lot of people wanting in on that action!" Seamus suddenly yelled fiercely from where he sat. Many heads nodded in agreement.

"He is my mate. I get to kill them first," Lucius growled.

Harry laughed so loud at this remark that heads turned once again. The blond raised an eyebrow at the sudden turn of emotions.

"Sometimes I just adore you, did you know that?" Harry chuckled. Lucius loosened his grip, but was surprised as the Gryffindor curled into his arms. As always, a wave of contentment overcame them both.

The nearby students gasped at this pronouncement and subsequent action. Blushing, Harry pulled away, realizing his little public display of affection had caused his housemates to stare in shock.

"Only adore? I shall have to work on that." Lucius crossed his arms over his chest in disdain. He tried to ignore how much Harry pulling away from his arms had bothered him.

This time the nearby students were laughing. "I fail to see what is so amusing," Lucius addressed those who were laughing. 'Gryffindors!' he thought rolling his eyes.

"You look like Malfoy!" Ron almost fell over. 'Trust a Weasley to just figure that out,' Lucius thought.

"I am a Malfoy," Lucius looked on in disdain. "Who else would I look like?"

"They mean me, father," Draco suddenly appeared behind Lucius and Harry. "I've been sent to find out what is so funny after Potter blew his lid." He gestured back to the Slytherins who looked very interested.

"Your father pouted about something I said. He looked like so much like you, that it sent them into hysterics," Harry chuckled, cocking a thumb at the Gryffindors.

"Malfoys do not pout," Lucius and Draco said in chorus. Then as if in a mirror, both crossed their arms, and tossed their heads back all while looking as though they had been highly insulted. All of Gryffindor fell into hysterics. Even the usually stoic Slytherins tittered as well.

Harry tried very hard not to laugh and then finally said, "Wait, let me try. Malfoys do not pout." He crossed his arms, tossed his head and gave an insulted look. Several juices were spit across tables. Then Severus Snape burst into laughter. After a moment of shocked silence, the entire hall erupted into laugher.

Even Lucius and Draco began to lose it as they watched Harry's poor imitation. Smiling, Harry put his arms around Lucius." I take it back. I adore you all the time."

The Veela smiled at the return of affection and the warming comfort it always brought. "As do I, Harry."

Then the three left the Great Hall, which was still filled with laughter.

"You make a miserable Malfoy, Potter," Draco chuckled.

"Sorry, must be the impurities in my blood," Harry teased.

"Because you had a squib in the family?" Lucius was still slightly amused by Harry's performance. His eyes shined brightly with mirth as they rounded the corner to their quarters.

Harry stopped walking. His face lost all humor. "Lucius, what are you talking about? Are you keeping something from me?"

"That's my cue. See you at dinner," Draco said and quickly took off in the other direction.

"I'm uncertain as to how I've upset you, but can we take it out of the corridor?" Lucius requested as the hallway began to fill with still giggling students.

Harry reluctantly agreed and sat down in a chair as they entered their shared quarters.

"Did you not know your mother's sister was a squib?" Lucius asked, sitting down as close as he could to Harry.

'What?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, Lily was very upset about it her first year. Severus told me about it. He had quite the crush on her."

"I'm a p-pureblood?" Harry asked in a shaky voice while going pale. Is that why Aunt Petunia was so nasty toward him?

"Oh yes. I'm rather surprised you were not put into Slytherin." Lucius gracefully sank into a nearby chair.

"The hat tried to, but I said 'no'. I heard Slytherin was where evil wizards came from. There has been so many times I wished I hadn't told the hat that." Harry shook his head. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It made so much sense.

"You could demand a resorting." Lucius offered. It would be rather nice to have another Slytherin in the family instead of a Gryffindor.

"It would be too hard now. Besides I'm here with you. I only see them in classes now. It's made my life easier." Harry ran a hand through his hair, causing it to look more disheveled than before. Lucius fought the urge to run his hands through the dark locks.

"You have already accepted being here with me?" Lucius asked in surprise. Harry nodded. "Did you mean that about adoring me?" Harry nodded again.

"I don't lie Lucius. I may not tell everything. But I never lie." Green eyes flashed sharply in the Veela's direction.

"Why didn't you tell me about your life with your relatives?" Lucius asked softly.

"I didn't want to. I told you what I wanted to –what I thought you needed to know. It is in my past now. If you feel you must know I'd rather put it in a pensive then discuss it." Harry shrugged and leaned over his hands. "I'm sure there are things you don't wish to tell me."

"Very true. But I think you have a fairly good idea of what my life as a Death Eater involved." Lucius looked pale and rubbed his arm absently. Snape had managed to remove the tattoo from him and Lucius' arms once Voldemort had been defeated, but apparently some habits died hard.

"Lucius?" Harry asked after some time.

"Yes Harry?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

"Does it offend you if I hold you in public?" Harry asked with concern.

The Veela smiled. "Not at all. I find those moments rather pleasurable. Why?"

"Everyone seemed so shocked. I just wondered if I'd done something wrong." Harry looked down at his hands.

Lucius stood and began to pace. He had worried that Harry would be greatly affected by the opinions of others. Last night seemed so wonderful, was Harry starting to regret that too? With a glance he saw the thin gold ring was still on his hand. Calming his nerves he sat down on the couch, sensing he was making his mate anxious unduly.

"Harry, do you recall last night when I said our relationship was between us?" Gray eyes looked seriously into green.

"Yeah."

"Well, today others got a glimpse of it. To say what they had expected in terms of our relationship may be hard to define. I do feel it is safe to say they expected us to be at each other's throats or not getting along so well. They probably never gave thought to the fact we are indeed soul mates. It is only natural that given the right environment, time and stimuli we would become closer over time, until we are inseparable."

"Do you think less of me because I…" Harry choked.

"Because you are affectionate and loving?" Harry nodded. "I consider myself fortunate. My life has been rather cold. Your open affection has given me hope and warmed this icy heart of mine. I wouldn't trade a moment of what we've had. Do you regret that we have become close faster than your friends would prefer?"

"No, I just wish they could understand," Harry looked away. "But even I don't understand. By all rights I should still hate you. Yet somehow I don't - I can't. I had a hell of a bloody day with everyone asking me questions about us. Yet, all I could think about was last night and when I could see you again. But when I saw all their faces, I wondered what they would think if they knew."

Lucius got up and sat by Harry's chair, resting his arm and head on his mate's leg. "When you left this morning and kissed me goodbye it meant so much to me. I knew that you weren't ashamed or feeling regret over the wonderful night we had. When I realized the day you and Draco must be having, I felt beside myself that I had not foreseen the melee the news would cause. Normally, I have everything planned out. Yet my entire world seemed to focus suddenly on you, on us. I long to hold you in my arms. When you leave them I feel an almost unbearable loss. I don't want to hold our future back because of our past. If we don't think less of each other does it matter what others think?"

Harry looked at Lucius with such adoration that the Veela wanted to simply kiss him senseless. He wondered if Harry had any clue the amount of sexuality he radiated. "Thanks Lucius."

"You're welcome Harry. But please don't feel that you have to thank me if we talk like this."

"Okay. It all just seems so, I don't know, hypocritical perhaps. I don't know how things were when you went to school here, but the students are all at it night and day like rabbits. You can't risk entering any dark space or walk too close to a cupboard for fear you'll be mistaken for someone's shag date."

Lucius chuckled. "Then things here have not changed at all. In many ways it was horrible for me. With my long hair I was mistaken for a girl many times, and sometimes it was by a girl!"

"Did you know my father?"

"Yes, but we ran in different circles and he was several years ahead of me. Does that bother you, the difference in our ages?"

"I think it bothers the others more than me. I've always been drawn to older men anyway. That is, once I discovered girls weren't for me. The blokes my age just get on my nerves."

"Is there anything else bothering you?" Lucius asked softly.

"Is there a certain schedule as to when we have to bond?" Harry whispered.

"Not really. As long as I can be near you and touch you I should be fine for awhile, several weeks, more or less." Harry blushed and stared at his hands. Lucius got the distinct impression he answered wrong - especially if the blush on Harry's checks were any indicator. "Is that not what you meant?"

Chapter Eleven

Lucius got up and sat on the couch. He'd begun to cramp sitting at Harry's knee. He sat back and waited. Eventually Harry came over and sat next to him on the couch. Harry looked back down again, seemingly intent on studying the rug. "No, not exactly." Harry whispered. "I was wondering if there is a standard waiting period."

"No." Lucius gasped. "Do you mean to tell me that you want to bond?" Harry nodded and looked up at Lucius with smoldering lust in his eyes, causing the blond to gasp. "You're serious. But why? After all, it's only been two days. We do have time. Why would you want to?" Harry shook his head and pulled Lucius up off the couch and in front of the long mirror in the room.

"What do you see?" Harry looked into the mirror and smiled.

"A man who has been through too much for his years. A father, a widow and a former death eater." Lucius looked unhappily at his reflection.

'Do you know what I see?" Harry asked with a smile.

"No, but I expect you are about to tell me." Lucius smirked.

Harry snickered. "Yes I am. I see a man that is like a walking piece of art. Every time I look at you, talk to you or spend time with you I adore you even more. Your hair is like silk, your skin is like velvet and your voice is like smoke on water. Those damn eyes of yours make my blood freeze and I wonder if I will take another breath. You are like a drug. I never seem to get enough of you. Outside you have this hardened visage but inside you are warm, attentive, caring and considerate. That's what I see. I don't see age or what you have done or have been through. I see what you are, and I want you."

Lucius lowered his head and sighed. "But you don't love me Harry. That is what makes a bond strong. We could have sex right now, but that's all it would be. This may be selfish on my part, but I want more, if that's possible. And you deserve more as well. A bond would unite us not only in body, but in mind and soul. We would be able to feel each other's emotions, hear each other's thoughts and forevermore be bound to each other. "

Harry was both surprised and hurt by Lucius' rejection. Maybe it was too soon. Or did Lucius just think of him as too young? Why did it suddenly make him feel like a whore? Wasn't it him who had initiated everything? Or was that just part and parcel of being the dominant partner in the relationship? "J-just know that the desire is there, okay?" He bit his tongue, so he wouldn't cry.

Lucius turned. Why was Harry so upset? Did he have any idea how much he just wanted to pound him into the mattress? But he wanted the bonding to be special. Also, it would be Harry's first time. Or was he just in a hurry because the rest of his classmates were having sex? Were they pressuring him? Regardless of the reason, the pain in Harry's voice was painful to him as well. Perhaps he just needed assurances? "Don't think we still can't do other things. I want you too, Harry."

"Really?" Harry looked hopeful; after all, he was a hormone-riddled teen. And after last night he'd given a great deal of thought as to what their future held. He pulled Lucius close and whispered. "If you mean it, show me you really do."

"I really, really do." Lucius growled, devouring Harry's mouth in one quick move. Harry gasped as Lucius now took control of the kiss. Apparently, since Harry had given the green light, that was all Lucius needed. But then Lucius seemed to hesitate again, torn between what he wanted to do and what he was able to do without permission.

Harry snaked a hand down and cupped Lucius' ample package. That did it. Lucius slowly moved over to the bedroom while they continued to kiss. When they crossed into the room Lucius closed the door. Their hands began to wander. The blond seemed to settle on having one hand entwined in Harry's hair while the other squeezed his ass. Harry moaned wiggling into Lucius' grasp while Harry reached back down to fondle him. "Yes, Harry, please don't stop," the blond moaned.

Nodding, Harry played with the ample package until he felt it thrumming with need. He then turned and pushed a very willing Lucius onto the bed, then climbed to a hip straddling position. Lucius pulled him forward to resume their heated kisses while divesting Harry of his shirt. Then he freed Harry's throbbing erection and was about to roll him over when his Veela nature stopped him. Totally aggravated with his instincts, but unable to do otherwise, Lucius stopped to look to Harry for permission.

"What's wrong?" Harry panted.

"Harry I want to taste you." Gray eyes pleaded silently for consent.

The green-eyed man moaned with pleasure, as his cock jumped eagerly at the idea. "Yes Lucius, please do whatever you want," Harry gasped.

Sighing happily, the Veela rolled its mate unto his back. He made quick work of Harry's belt, and then pulled the underlying boxers and trousers off in a swift motion. He rubbed his face along his mate's thigh, breathing heavily, enveloping his senses in the musky smell.

"Please, I can't wait," Harry whispered.

Tentatively licking the pre-cum off of Harry's cock, the Veela moaned in satisfaction at the taste of his mate, while Harry hissed and fisted the sheets. Harry whimpered as Lucius ran his tongue over the head then up and down the shaft. When Lucius took the whole thing in his mouth Harry arched off the bed. Lucius had to move quickly to hold down Harry's slim hips as he slowly bobbed up and down.

As his hands roamed to rub Harry's nipples, he heard his mate moan. Within a few minutes, he had picked up speed and he felt Harry's body tighten in response, so he began to suck him to completion. "OH LUCIUS," Harry growled before he arched against Lucius' hands and came hard.

Smiling, Lucius licked him clean then crawled up to his face, showering it with light kisses. Then, nibbling down his neck, he whispered, "Does that prove it to you?"

Harry practically tore Lucius' pants off to return the favor. His hands trembled with both excitement and nervousness. He rolled Lucius beneath him and tried to mimic his previous actions. He had a very hard time fitting his mouth comfortably around Lucius' shaft.

"Easy, relax your mouth; just let it fall open," the blond coaxed. "Now slowly, very slowly," Lucius hissed as Harry sucked him in.

The blond lightly put his hands in Harry's hair, but was careful not to push. He looked down and moaned. He closed his eyes and gave over to the incredibly hot mouth and active tongue. Lucius was gasping at the sensation of having a Parselmouth go down on him. The nimble tongue seemed to be in several places at once.

With only a few instructions of "deeper", "slower" or "faster", Lucius felt his body tighten. He leaned over to grab at the vein on his cock to slow the flow for Harry. "Oh god Harry, I'm going to cum," he warned then shuddered as the first wave of his orgasm overtook him. Opening his eyes to see Harry sucking down his juices, he shuddered again even harder while looking at the vision between his legs. He lost his grip and Harry gagged at first but then quickly recovered.

Lucius practically sobbed at how incredibly talented his mate was. Harry continued to lick and kiss around the area. Then Lucius reached down to pull him into his arms, shakily.

"I gather I did okay?" Harry asked blushing.

"Gods, yes; that tongue of yours should be in a shrine." Lucius rasped out.

Soon the two sated lovers lay together on the bed. Harry began to fall asleep. Sighing happily at how well things were going, Lucius rolled over and took a nap.

Harry woke up panicked, thinking he had missed classes. Then he remembered the Headmaster had cancelled them. With a smile he thought how that had probably upset Hermione. Suddenly he remembered his Quidditch practice. Looking at a clock he realized he had some time yet. He got up and changed then looked at Lucius.

The Veela's light blond hair was draped over the pillows. His eyelashes fluttered softly with each rise and fall of his muscular chest. He was laid out like an erotic buffet. Harry took another look to the time and thought about waking up his mate to say goodbye. A smile covered his face as he thought of another way.

Lucius had the most incredible dream. Every square inch of his back was being touched as if he was a piece of china. When the touching stopped he felt light kisses being placed down his back. At the same point the touches had stopped before so did the kisses. He then felt a hot tongue licking at his sensitized flesh. He moaned with desire and stretched out like a cat. There was a pause in the attention, before it continued. Hands squeezed the flesh of his ass, then caressed down to his legs. It then became a series of gentle kisses, and then licks again. Suddenly, it all stopped and he heard a growl before he felt the first nibble. At a particularly hard bite on his ass Lucius opened his eyes. That was when he realized he wasn't dreaming.

He rolled over in surprise to see a very pleased Harry looking down at him. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Don't apologize for something we both seem to enjoy." Lucius whispered in a lusty tone. The blond propped himself up on an elbow. The sheet fell to just below his hip, and he looked curiously at his mate.

"I'm not complaining, but are you always this affectionate?" Lucius smiled.

Gulping at the beautiful sight before him, Harry gasped then moved closer to the vision before his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Lucius with desire and passion running through him. "I can't stop thinking about you. Is that because you are a Veela?" Harry whispered, planting small kisses along Lucius' shoulder.

"I haven't used my pull on you since the last time Harry. If you are starting to feel something toward me, it's all you. Are you trying to tell me something?" Harry flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Turning his back to Lucius, Harry bit his lip then shook his head as if to clear it. He got up and tossed on a sweatshirt. Then, changing into a pair of jeans, he kissed Lucius once more. "Quidditch practice," he announced. The Veela nodded in understanding.

Harry looked reluctantly toward the door. "I've never wanted to go to practice less in my life." He looked over to the bed and tried to memorize the vision that was the elder Malfoy, from his beautifully captivating eyes to the sheet barely concealing what lay beneath. Harry shook his head then left the room.

"I'll miss you too, Harry," Lucius whispered to the suddenly empty room. What was it Harry was feeling? Was it more than lust? The blond hated himself for not being able to take the time to properly mourn his wife, for wanting a man the same age as his son but most of all for being a submissive Veela. It was going against his very nature to be this way.

He rubbed his neck thinking of the handcuffs, whips and so forth that he'd probably never use again. It was a shame really, since Harry would look so delicious in chains. The blond got up, dressed, then used the fire to visit the Manor and check on things. He had a sudden urge to kick some house elves, too.

Chapter Twelve

Harry came back to the room eagerly. He wanted to throw himself into the Veela's arms and kiss him senseless.

"Lucius?" Harry yelled, tossing his stuff down. He was surprised there was no response. "Pookie?" Harry peeked in the blond's bedroom. He was rather surprised and very disappointed to see Lucius wasn't around. He mentally kicked himself. After all, Lucius was a grown man; he was acting like Hermione getting all worried. The man had better things to do then wait around for him all day.

A knock came to the door. "Come in," Harry called out tossing off his robe.

Draco entered, looking around for Lucius. "Where's father?"

"I honestly have no clue," Harry shrugged. "Um, did you want to talk, or play chess, or something?" The younger Malfoy looked up in surprise at Harry. Then shrugged and sat down gracefully in a chair. Harry sat in another. It was obvious to see something was troubling the younger Malfoy. "What's wrong?"

"My house mates," Draco looked down at his hands. Harry didn't know whether to urge him on or to just shut up so he waited. "T-They said father s-should have died with mother because h-he's a Veela." Draco stammered out sounding extremely upset.

"Well they're wrong, aren't they? You know it and I know it. He's a man, same as you and I. What does a difference in blood make? Who is to say having Veela blood doesn't make someone more pure than any regular wizard?" Harry said softly.

"You mean because magical creatures have even more magic?" Draco questioned.

"Exactly, which is why your father has always stood out from the crowd. It's why all the others in Slytherin always knew he was better, and it wasn't just because he was a Malfoy. It was because he was that and more. He's a special person to be able to carry off both of his sides with such style and grace." Harry replied.

Draco looked back down. "I've always looked up to him. I was so stunned when he told me. It's just too much to lose her, and now this. But I couldn't have lost him too. They don't seem to understand that either. I would have sold my soul to save him."

"I don't blame you. If I could go back and save one of mine," Harry looked away. "Well, I know you're going through it and all. But you are so lucky."

"Yeah, look, all those times I picked on you about that, it was stupid and ignorant." Draco began. Harry lifted a hand signaling him to stop.

"Forget it. It's the past. You just make sure to tell those goons off." Harry urged.

"Thanks Potter," Draco looked away. "I miss her." The blond began to shake and Harry went over to hold him, but felt a hand on his shoulder. By the soot on his cape, he guessed that Lucius had just come from the Floo.

"Draco?" Lucius asked softly. "What's wrong son?"

"Father," Draco gasped and threw himself into Lucius' arms. Father and son held each other. So Harry quietly left and went into his room, closing the door behind him.

"What happened Draco?" Lucius asked quietly.

"The Slytherins are being stupid, but I talked to Pot, um, Harry about it. He actually made me understand that they are being stupid gits." Draco sniffed. "I used to talk to Mother when something bothered me. I got packages from her all the time. When the owls come now, I can't help but look." Lucius nodded and walked Draco over to the couch. They sat down together and Lucius pulled his son to him.

"I miss her too, Draco. It's okay to miss her and mourn her. If only things had been different, we could have a proper period of mourning. I can't imagine how hard this has been on you. We just never thought you would need to know about my Veela blood. It was an error on our part. At least you would have been prepared for what has happened since. I assume the Slytherins are having an attitude problem about my Veela blood?"

"To put it mildly," Draco whispered.

"I will have a chat with Severus if you want or need." Draco nodded and relished the feel of having Lucius so close.

Sensing Draco's reluctance to leave, Lucius sighed. He had looked forward to more time with Harry. But Draco really needed to spend some time with him. "This weekend why don't we go to the Manor?"

"No, I-I can't," Draco felt tears roll down his cheeks. He cursed his weakness.

"Would it surprise you to know I was there today? I cried most of the time I was there, too. It made me feel better. Somehow it reminded me that part of her would always be there. We had been together a very long time. Even though we were more friends, it was kind of like losing two people in one. It was easier to mourn there and yet feel comforted. As well, it helped to ease my guilt over what has happened since." Lucius looked into his son's eyes. "Consider it. You could use a break. If it's really too much, maybe we could go to the Chateau for the weekend?"

"What about Harry? Will you be able to leave him?" Draco asked with concern.

"It would be a lie to say it isn't easier with him close by. But I think if I manage to see him each day," Lucius frowned. "To be frank Draco I really don't know. I suppose we will have to see how it goes. Thank you for asking."

Draco nodded. "What happens when you two… that is, when he becomes a Malfoy?"

"Well, he would stay with us. Is that a problem?" Lucius had been concerned over this for some time.

"It's not really what I meant. Father, can we get family quarters once you marry him?"

Lucius blinked and raised an eyebrow. "If you wish I could talk to the Headmaster, but it shouldn't be a problem. I must say I'm rather stunned that you even bring it up. I had feared it would be an upsetting eventuality for you to face. But is Slytherin that uncomfortable for you now?"

"Well, that is part of it. I don't want to be so far away from you. Listen to me; I sound like a kid," Draco looked down at his hands again.

"No, you sound like a man that has learned the value of family, no matter what form it takes." Lucius smiled, putting a hand over his son's.

"Thanks." Draco gripped his father's hand tightly.

"I gather things are okay between you and Harry then?" Lucius smirked.

"He's okay." Draco said without a hint of malice, and knew as he said it that he meant it. Lucius could tell as well and it gave him great relief. "Speaking of which, the guy is thin as a rail and it must be dinnertime."

"Indeed, let's have something sent here." Lucius suggested. "I'll go see to it." He stood up then walked over to the fire. Draco stood and walked over to Harry's door and knocked on it.

There wasn't an answer, so Draco peeked in. Harry was fast asleep on the bed. He closed the door again. "Your turn," the younger Malfoy cocked a thumb at the door with a smirk. "He's sound asleep."

"They must have worked him hard at practice," Lucius frowned, while Draco smiled, spying the house elves starting to arrive with trays of food.

The older Malfoy entered Harry's room quietly then sat down on the side of the bed. Harry didn't budge. Unable to resist the temptation, Lucius leaned over and kissed Harry gently awake.

Green eyes fluttered open to meet pale gray ones. "Think you can manage some dinner sleepy head?" Lucius teased.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Harry yawned. "Practice was the hardest ever."

"They wanted to make sure you hadn't gone soft on all Slytherins?" Lucius guessed.

Another yawn overtook the brunet. Then another, "Yeah I suppose so. I missed you."

"I missed you too, my mate." Lucius whispered.

Harry's face lit up with a smile at hearing this, and he gave Lucius a quick kiss. "Welcome back, Pookie."

With a sigh Lucius pulled Harry into his arms, something that was fast becoming second nature. Then Harry's mouth formed a little 'o'. "How is Draco?"

"Well, a bit better. Thank you for keeping him together until I returned."  
Lucius replied sincerely. It had meant a lot to him to see Harry trying to comfort Draco.

Harry nodded then Lucius pulled him up and led him from the room. Draco looked up with a smile. "Turkey tonight!"

Lucius chuckled as Harry dashed forward to get some. When they sat down they began to discuss various Quidditch teams for a bit. After that they discussed some of their assignments and the upcoming NEWTS.

When Draco finished before Harry and Lucius he leaned back and changed the subject. "So I take it you two are getting along?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?" Lucius replied.

"Well, I do get asked about you two all day," Draco chuckled. "I need to report back to the masses."

"What are they asking you?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, let's see…if you are fighting, snogging all the time or if you've bonded yet and even when you're getting married." Draco chuckled as Harry turned several shades of red. "Some of the more intimate questions came Seamus for Granger." Sputtering, Harry looked ready to explode from embarrassment. Temptation was too great for Draco not to continue.  
"So Potter, um, Harry, when are you becoming a Malfoy?"

The Gryffindor sputtered and coughed. "What?"

"You heard." Draco smirked. "When are you becoming a Malfoy?"

Harry turned beet red and looked at the older Malfoy with a look that clearly said 'help'.

"You will, of course, understand the need to discuss that amongst ourselves first Draco." Lucius turned to Harry with slowly dawning comprehension. "But, I believe the reason that Draco asked, besides teasing you, is that he wishes to get family quarters."

Harry lit up with a smile that was blinding. "Really?" He turned from Lucius to Draco. "Do you mean it?" The Veela's mouth dropped open.

Draco chuckled and dropped an arm over his chair back. "Well, safe to say you don't object, eh Potter?"

Smiling in response, Harry tore into the rest of his meal. Lucius and Draco's eyes met in both amusement and wonder at the reaction. Then it seemed to hit them both. Family. More than anything else, of course Harry wanted family that he could call his own. The situation and impetus was beyond belief, but it didn't matter to Harry because he would have family for the first time since he was less than two years old.

Finishing his meal, Lucius watched in amazement as Harry continued to eat ravenously, as he had never witnessed before. If Draco was anything to go by, perhaps Harry had never had any appetite in school. Idly, Lucius rubbed his one temple; a sign, Draco knew, meant the older Malfoy was contemplating something very serious. Since his eyes hadn't left Harry, it evidently had something to do with him. His eyes suddenly flashed to Draco in awareness that he was being watched. Then he looked at his son in a way that said 'please understand'.

"How old are you again, Harry?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen in July." Harry gulped down some juice and kept right on eating.

"Have you ever been to France?" The Gryffindor shook his head. Draco smirked, and put his arms over his chest in understanding. If they got Harry away from Dumbledore they could have a ceremony performed much sooner, whereas if they waited, the interfering Headmaster would undoubtedly make Lucius wait until Harry was eighteen.

Lucius knew that in France, Harry was of legal wizarding age to marry. It would be still be legal when they returned, because the Malfoy family had a residence in the county of their ancestry. They could come then back and get family quarters. It didn't mean the two had to perform the bonding ceremony any sooner. They would still have time.

Chapter Thirteen

Lucius sat back and continued to reflect on the matter. Since Harry had already expressed desire for sex it would simply open up more of a window for the sex rite. The other way, if they had been ready, they would have had to wait until they could be married for it to be legal. But was Harry ready to get married? Looking down at his own hand, he saw the pale ring of skin where his own band had sat for so many years. Was he ready to marry again? He rubbed his face. It was an eventuality, no matter what he decided today.

Looking over at his son, he sighed. When had he grown up into the young man before him? Perhaps it was the recent events, but Draco seemed more composed. Nor had he even given a fight at the suggestion of marriage. In fact, wasn't it he who had inadvertently suggested it? Or was he simply being a true Slytherin and using the resources at his disposal to make his life easier?

But Draco had said the Slytherins had been beastly about the whole Veela issue. How would they be when Harry joined the family? Or, would they see it as a binding of two powerful wizards? After all, Lucius was quite formidable in his own right.

That is why Voldemort kept him so close; the Dark Lord had feared him. With due cause since Lucius had turned on him in true viper style to protect his own at the Eleventh Hour. He smirked. What would the Dark Lord have thought about his mate being Harry Potter? Lucius paled as the thought of how close he came to killing his mate entered his mind once again. He could not risk losing Harry!

When had he become so enamored with the green-eyed man? Was it because he was so affectionate? Or, was it because he was so refreshingly open, and truthful? He gazed at Harry, lost in thought.

With a yawn, Harry stopped eating and sat back. He rubbed his stomach in satisfaction, watching as the plate cleared instantly. He saw both Malfoys looking at him with the same half-smile and calculating looks in their matching pale eyes. Harry gulped; this couldn't be good. Did he do something wrong? What were they up to? Was there something he'd missed while eating? Draco winked and Harry paled. "What?" he asked with concern.

"Will you excuse us please, Draco?" Lucius said, standing up and extending a hand down to Harry.

"Of course, father," Draco smirked, trying not to laugh at how Harry resembled a scared rabbit.

Nervously looking from one Malfoy to another, the Gryffindor understood what an endangered species must feel like when it met up with its natural predator.

"Trust me Harry." Lucius said softly.

Harry shivered in both nervousness and lust as the velveteen voice caressed his soul. He allowed himself to be pulled up.

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" Draco heard Harry ask as the Gryffindor's bedroom door closed. The younger blond chuckled and then tried to make himself comfortable. Life was indeed strange, he mused. Although the loss of his mother was still almost unbearable, it had become a bit less painful each day. Was the reason that Harry had almost immediately stepped up to fill that void in their lives?

Granted, he had never pictured Harry Potter as part of his life before, yet now he was. The Gryffindor had been damned decent of late, too. As well, Lucius seemed to be enjoying the company of the openly affectionate raven-haired man. It was easier to bear the loss of his mother when his father was being so strong. Sure, he noticed the inner conflict in the man, but he knew he was one of the few on the planet that could.

If Harry and Father married would they have children? Draco tried to picture the combination of dark hair and gray eyes. Or would it be blond hair, and green-eyed siblings he'd have to show the ropes to? With a smile, he nodded off imagining his life as a big brother.

Lucius decided to put Harry more at ease, while having some fun himself. He swept Harry into his arms the second the door had closed. Harry looked up, and in his eyes was the desire that had burned so brightly before. Lucius almost moaned with need.

"Whatever you want to do the answer is 'yes'," Harry whispered.

With a growl, the blond closed the gap between them, brushing his lips over Harry's, and taking possession of his mouth with his tongue. The Gryffindor quickly responded, melting into the strong, comforting arms and enthusiasm of the blond. After all, he'd wanted to do this since Quidditch practice ended.

They kissed ardently, recharging themselves with the electricity passing between them. With a great deal of self-restraint, Lucius managed to pull away. He ran a finger down Harry's cheek and then led them to sit down.

"Do you remember when we were in the Headmaster's office and I asked what I could give you?" Lucius asked, holding his mate's hands. He shook his head at how rough they were. If he remembered, he'd have to get Harry decent Quidditch gloves, not the ultra thin ones issued by the school.

Harry nodded. "Sure, I said I want a family. Why do you think I was so keen on the family quarters idea?" He marveled at how smooth Lucius' hands were. Was there no part of the man that didn't feel like satin or silk?

"Yes, I surmised that. My point is this, Harry. To obtain family quarters we must first be married." Lucius braced himself for the refusal his mate was bound to give him.

Harry froze in his analysis of the Veela's hands. They had to be married to have family quarters? Why had he not realized that? Harry felt stupid. Surely Draco had realized it. But hadn't the younger Malfoy been the one to suggest it? Did this mean the Slytherin was okay with the idea of them getting married? Reality splashed over his musings like cold water; Lucius was letting him down easily. Of course, he didn't want to get married to him. Besides, Dumbledore wouldn't permit it.

"Well, so much for that." Harry said, forcing himself to chuckle and shake his head. It wouldn't do for Lucius to see how much this was hurting him. "Figures; is that what this is about?"

"Partly; the Headmaster would never allow it until you are eighteen."

Yes, Harry had surmised that. Here comes the soft let down. Well, at least Lucius was trying to cushion the blow.

"However, Draco and I were pondering a small get away, as it were, to either the Manor or the chateau in France. If we all went to France, the wizarding law there would allow you to be married at seventeen, without the consent of a guardian."

Green eyes began to light in understanding. Did Lucius want to get married? He wanted to be a family in every sense of the word? Harry found himself wishing for the day Lucius would say he actually loved him.

"If I take your meaning right, then we should marry quickly, so when we come back we could get our family quarters? This way he, the Headmaster I mean, wouldn't be able to stop us from bonding completely earlier than next summer?"

"Quite so," Lucius smiled. "Do you mind if we rushed the vows just a bit?"

Harry smiled happily and blushed. "Not at all. How soon were you thinking of doing this Lucius?"

"As soon as I can arrange with that Headmaster of yours to let us go." Lucius chuckled as Harry jumped enthusiastically into his arms for another few kisses. Evidently, he was thrilled with the idea.

"I take it then, you'll marry me?" Lucius whispered between kisses.

"Yes, Lucius," Harry replied back breathlessly. They kissed for several long minutes before the Gryffindor broke the silence.

"Lucius?" Harry whispered.

"Mmm?" the Veela replied, while nuzzling Harry's neck and drowning in the scent that was his mate.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Harry asked with a yawn.

Chuckling, Lucius replied. "I take it by your numerous yawns this evening that will be all I can expect – sleep?"

Rubbing his eyes and smoothing his hair back with another huge yawn in which Lucius was able to see a great deal of teeth, Harry managed, "Please Pookie?" Then he rubbed his eyes, taking off his glasses, and yawned again.

"Yes, of course My Sweet. Why don't you get ready, and I'll make your excuses to Draco." Harry yawned in reply then waved a hand and padded off toward the bathroom. Lucius yawned himself and rubbed his face briskly. Was it the turkey or that it had been a long day in a long series of long days? Perhaps yawns really were contagious. Regardless of the cause, he found himself exhausted as well.

He walked out to the main sitting area to find Draco asleep in his chair. Lucius shook his head; at least he and Harry weren't the only ones. He nudged his son awake, for he had been too large to carry for many years now. "Son, take my bed, go on." Draco yawned, nodded and glided like a cat out to Lucius' bedroom, closing the door behind him.

With another yawn, Lucius rolled his neck and began back toward Harry's room. The brunet was already under the covers so Lucius attended to his own needs, stripped and slipped under the covers. He stretched as Harry curled up on his chest. "Goodnight Lucius," Harry whispered. Lucius nodded, spelled off the lights and managed to say 'goodnight' in return before succumbing to slumber.

Harry woke to light kisses along his cheek and neck. He smiled as he started to wake, feeling it beginning to cover his face, even as he snuggled into the pillow. The kisses continued, along with nips to his ear lobe. Harry chuckled, "Lucius."

"Good morning Harry," Lucius purred, giving one of his fiance's ear lobes a lick, causing him to shiver, chuckle, then twist around so they were face to face. "It is time to get up my handsome green-eyed fiancé."

"Can't I stay in bed with you?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

"I assure you that one day we will do exactly that." Lucius gave Harry a gentle kiss. "However, today is not that day."

"I'm going to hold on to that promise and keep you to it. Can we have breakfast together?"

"Yes; I'll have the elves send some up for the three of us." Harry nodded and marched off to take care of his morning routine. Lucius had completed his routine earlier, so he went over to go wake Draco.

But Draco was sitting in the common area in a fresh set of clothes. "I took the liberty of ordering breakfast for us when I had the house elves bring me a fresh set of clothes. Is that acceptable father?" Draco smirked.

"You are reading my mind son." Lucius patted him fondly on the shoulder.

"No; I simply know your routine," Draco chuckled. "I take it that Harry agreed to your plans?"

"Yes; he is very excited actually," Lucius smiled. "I shall talk with Dumbledore and Severus today, if needed. I believe you have some house issues to settle, even if you move out. The last thing I want is to see you hiding from your entire house. I shall wait to see if you need my assistance in the matter."

Draco sighed. "Yes, I know. I'll talk to them at lunch."

"Excellent Draco; a man must fight his own demons," Lucius patted him again then pointed as elves with trays of food appeared. Harry exited his room a few minutes later, and, upon seeing the food, tucked into it with a small wave of acknowledgement to Draco.

When they finished, Lucius crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the two Seekers. "Well, I doubt that either of you have established the pecking order while in the halls. So, I suppose I can expect that you two will stick up for each other if necessary?" Lucius raised an eyebrow, looking in turn from one to the other. Harry looked from Lucius to Draco, who was in turn looking toward him, they both nodded in quiet acceptance. "Good, now the two of you better head out."

Draco rose to his feet first. "See you later Father, Potter."

"Why do you insist on calling him Potter?" Lucius queried.

"Force of habit I suppose, but I won't be able to do it forever, now will I?" Draco teased, enjoying getting a smirk out of his father and a blush from Harry. Then he left.

Harry rose to his feet and grabbed his stuff for classes. He made sure, as usual, to give Lucius a kiss goodbye. The Veela smiled, "I will keep that one on account for you, as I am leaving the rooms as well." Lucius followed Harry out and then turned to go see the Headmaster.

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

"Lucius," Dumbledore greeted the blond as he entered the man's office. "It's rather early isn't it?" The old man looked at the swirl of moons, planets and stars on the odd device on his wrist. He sighed; any day that started with Lucius would be a long one. "Would you care to sit?"

"Dumbledore." Lucius continued to stand. "My son is having a difficult time adjusting to the loss of his mother."

"Perfectly understandable," Dumbledore replied. He sighed again, noticing the blond had not sat down.

Lucius nodded. "As such, I think it will be good for him to visit home."

"Ah, time to grieve on terra firma?" This was something Dumbledore could understand. Was Harry's influence making the man more human already?

"Indeed. As I was just there yesterday, I found it oddly comforting." He was? Damn, he must have removed the paintings from their rooms.

Albus nodded, trying not to show his surprise. "I don't see any reason why he should not."

Lucius nodded. "As well, it is time that Harry saw the Manor - his future home. He and Draco also need time to adjust to each other without so many," the blond waved his hand casually, "distractions."

Albus leaned back and coughed to cover a chuckle. Trust Lucius to consider the student population to be 'distractions.' It's not like students would **belong** in a school or anything. Adjusting his half-moon spectacles, he brought his attention back. The older he became the harder it was to stay on task. Looking up, he saw Lucius was glaring at him with impatience. How long had he drifted off this time? He shook his head a bit.

"Severus told me this morning that Draco spent the night with you and Harry. Did that not go well? Is there a problem with the young Mr. Malfoy?"

At least Severus could be trusted to relay the slightest hint of information to him. Albus supposed it was the years the snarky man had spent as a double agent. He smiled slightly as he caught the faintest hint that Lucius had been surprised at his knowledge.

"There are those in Slytherin that perceive my Veela blood as impure. Thus, Draco's position as their leader has come under, shall we say, scrutiny. He was upset. Harry was kind enough to leave us alone, but there will be times when he will be the one that will have to deal directly with Draco." Lucius swept his hair back with a graceful movement of his head.

Was this odd new mixture of Malfoy and Potter actually starting to work? And had he said Harry was _kind_? Albus took off his glasses and cleaned them on a bit of cloak to regain his composure. What was the world coming to when Lucius Malfoy spoke of feelings twice in one conversation?

Lucius cleared his throat irritably. The old man had drifted off again. It was simply unceremonious!

Albus popped a sweet in his mouth. Perhaps a rush of sugar would help. He detested these conversations. It was like a non-stop round of fencing, replete with parry, thrust and touché. He chuckled out loud. Time to parry.

"How much time do you wish to take them to the Manor for?"

Oh, finally the old coot is back on track! But why had he chuckled? Lucius sighed, flaring his nostrils unconsciously.

"A weekend only, so as not to interfere with their schooling; perhaps we shall visit one of the other properties as well. I was thinking of the next free weekend?

"Very good then," Dumbledore nodded, and Lucius swept from the office. The old man collapsed with relief onto his desk. Having a school board member in-house all year was making it one of the longest years on record. As if reading his thoughts, Fawkes trilled in agreement then swooped down to the chessboard for a game. Dumbledore smiled, grabbed some candy, and sat down by the board. As Fawkes captured a piece the Headmaster would throw a candy in the air.

'Ah', thought Dumbledore, 'I so prefer the company of animals over people!'

The Great Hall was rather loud at lunch. Lucius looked at Draco, who seemed to be holding a meeting at his table. Yet he was holding his own, while giving out death glares to those who needed it. Lucius swelled with pride, noting Draco's progress re-establishing his authority. He then looked at his mate, quelling the sudden urge to go to him and hold him.

Harry must have felt his gaze, for he turned to look at him suddenly. His face lit in happiness as their eyes met, and Lucius found it rather difficult not to smile back - just as happily. He allowed a small hint of a smile to come upon his face, and then nodded. The message was understood, and, if possible, Harry looked even happier. His excitement was tangible, and Lucius winked. Severus was looking at his friend of many years, and rolled his eyes. "Disgusting Lucius, can you hold your emotions down? I _am_ trying to eat."

"Happiness, you should try it once in your lifetime Severus. Do you know the students think you are a vampire, you lack emotions so?" Lucius smirked; verbal games with the Potions Master were far more interesting than with the dotty Headmaster. He smoothed his hair, a sign of triumph, remembering how the old coot hadn't even suspected his real motives.

Snape scowled. He hated seeing both Lucius and Potter so happy, much less with each other. Time to take the arrogant blond down a notch he thought, watching him preen in smug satisfaction over something. "I'd rather not have a child in my bed, thank you."

Lucius' hand was at Severus' throat in an instant. "You will **not **insult my mate," he growled.

Severus' eyes went wide. This was the second time this had happened. Why could he not remember Lucius had such a vile temper when he was in his Veela state? Reluctantly, he nodded and Lucius let go.

Luckily, not many had taken notice of the action. However, Draco did, and silently prayed that the Veela would be able to control himself. The Slytherins had been calmed; Draco actually had used some of what Potter said last night – not that he'd ever let him know.

He looked toward the Gryffindors, and saw Harry had seen it too. The excitement of the upcoming nuptials shone on his face, and yet concern mixed with it now, causing his dark brows to furrow together.

Harry found himself wishing he could find out if Lucius was better now. He fairly screamed it in his soul. With surprise, he saw the older man look his way. He felt a calm sweep over him. Somehow, he knew Lucius was okay, that he could calm down and talk to Snape. Everything would be okay. With a smile, Harry winked at his mate, who chuckled audibly, causing far more surprised faces then when the Veela was protecting the honor of his mate.

After assisting Severus with his afternoon classes that Friday, Lucius was rather surprised when the Deputy Headmistress stopped by his quarters. Though startled, he invited the older woman inside.

"May I help you Professor McGonagall?" Lucius gestured to a chair and the tea set he had just situated.

"I wished to discuss the matter of Mr. Potter with you," Minerva looked tired, as if she had not been sleeping.

"And?" Lucius poured out a cup of tea for himself.

The woman looked around the room, and then visibly relaxed. "I see you've taken the pictures down." She nodded in approval. "Excellent, then I will come straight to the point. I believe it would be in the best interest of Mr. Potter if you were both married as soon as possible."

Lucius blinked in surprise. "May I ask why?"

"He has been done a great injustice, several actually. I told Albus the day he put Harry on his relative's doorstep that they were the worst kind of muggles imaginable, but he didn't listen. He continually let Harry face danger and death."

The woman looked away, and Lucius was surprised to see tears on her face. Perhaps he'd have to change his opinion of her. He didn't say anything, but simply offered her a silk handkerchief. She nodded in gratitude while accepting it and then continued.

"I know you and James weren't close. But when he and Lily married I had such hopes for Harry. They wanted me to be his godmother, but I had too many responsibilities here. Then I had to see him abandoned time and time again. His friends have practically cast him aside." She turned a watery smile toward the Veela.

"I know you and I have not always seen eye-to-eye in the past, but we both want Harry to be happy. Never have I seen him as happy as he has been with you. It is obvious he cares for you very much. His one dream has been to have a family. Everyone he has ever loved or cared for has left in some way or another. If you married it would mean so much to him." Her lips pursed, and she fought tears again. She dabbed at her eyes, then chuckled and blushed.

"He would also love to have children, lots of children. I was amazed to see that he and your son have buried the hatchet. If your presence has caused all this, well, I am grateful beyond words. To be truthful, I was worried he would try to end it all."

"Harry? You really thought he would commit suicide? May I ask why?" Starting to realize he'd truly been judgmental toward the woman, he added, "And you used to call me Lucius; please do so now."

Minerva smiled tightly. "Lucius, yes. I'm sorry, I tend to be so formal; my grandmother, who raised me, worked for the Queen." The blond felt his eyebrows shoot up at the revelation. This explained a great deal about her bearing. "I feel quite awkward being in a man's quarters without escort." She laughed.

Then she took a deep breath, sobering immediately. "Harry had begun to withdraw. He was growing ever quieter. It was becoming more frequent that I would happen upon him in animal form, withdrawing from everyone." She smiled again.

"He is quite gifted. I've never had a student that could do multiple forms. Perhaps you should show him yours." Lucius almost dropped his teacup. He had never told _anyone_. Minerva looked over her glasses, seeing his shock.

"Don't look so surprised Lucius. I know talent when I see it. I suspected you never asked for your license so your own father would not find out. A bit of a brute, if I recall." Lucius nodded. He had often used his form to escape his father's fits of drunken rage.

"Yes, well, please tell me you will consider Lucius? I don't like him being without an anchor." She leaned over conspiratorially. "Albus wants to train him to be the Minister of Magic, so he can keep some control over our world. But that is his dream, not Harry's."

Lucius leaned back and gave a sincere smile. "When Harry was rejecting me as his mate, I offered him what I could, wealth and power. He wanted neither. I was rather stunned when, instead, he broke into tears, asking for one thing – family. It is only recently that I have begun to appreciate how much it truly means to him. I promise to discuss it with him immediately."

Minerva sighed and smiled, then poured herself a cup of tea. As she sat back, Lucius had the presence of mind to ask a question. "How are his housemates dealing with the situation?"

The woman shook her head in disgust. "I'm quite ashamed of how they have been toward him. Miss Granger seems interested for the sheer smut factor! Really!" She became white-lipped at the very thought.

"Mr. Weasley has been pulling away, as have many Gryffindors. Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnegan seem to be his new supports. I blame it on their incredible ignorance of Veela in general. Perhaps your son has mentioned the lack of credentials concerning our Care of Magical Creatures class?" Lucius raised an eyebrow; evidently Minerva didn't hold the same stock in the half-giant as Dumbledore did.

The blond nodded. "My son has been injured numerous times in that class. Since he is my only child and sole heir to the Malfoy name, I cannot express the fear that consumed me each time I was summoned to the infirmary."

Minerva's lips pursed. "He is an excellent gamekeeper. However," she rolled her eyes, "well, it's rather amazing that the school board permits such appointments."

Lucius nodded. He'd been fighting the appointment since it first was presented to the board – after the fact. "It truly is a matter of who you know. He made rather a lot of friends while in school. Many of the members remember him through rather rosy colored glasses."

"Yes, well, in the meantime many of the students couldn't tell the difference between a baby unicorn and normal horse! Not to mention the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors! I never understood Albus' reluctance to not put Severus in the position." Shaking her head, she set down her cup then stood, handing Lucius his handkerchief back. He waved it off.

"Shall I tell Harry you stopped by to give your blessings?" he asked.

"Yes, please do," she said, before leaving a very surprised Veela in her wake.

With a wave of his wand, he reset the tea tray for Harry and Draco. Then he sat back to ponder the woman's words. Was Harry so despondent that he had contemplated suicide? Had he, in fact, made the attempt? Lucius shuddered. He would never have found his mate, and without Harry he would have gone mad. As morbid thoughts of losing another spouse filled him, he began to worry about why Harry wasn't back yet.

Chapter Fifteen

A knock came at the door, and soon Draco entered the room. Sensing his father's anxiety he asked quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Harry?" Lucius snapped.

"I think I saw him on the staircase headed downstairs. Why?" Lucius walked back into the room.

Draco watched in confusion as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. Did they have a fight? Or perhaps the Veela was being filled with anxiety over the upcoming nuptials?

"Did you ever notice Harry become despondent? Or so overcome that he might have done something rash?" Lucius was pacing, watching the door.

"I never thought about it really. He has been glowing with excitement over the wedding all day," Draco offered, hoping to calm the Veela down.

Just then Harry came in the room and Lucius practically smothered him in an embrace. "I missed you too, Pookie." Harry whispered, snuggling into his arms.

Draco choked, then burst out laughing, **"POOKIE?"**

Lucius turned red. Harry looked over. "Oh, hi Draco. Sorry, didn't see you standing there." The two of them now turned matching shades of red.

"I can't believe you just called my father Pookie!" Draco laughed.

"Well, I can call my future husband anything I want," Harry defended.

"Speaking of which, let's go," Lucius smiled. "Angel Heart." Harry blushed.

"Come on Sweet Cheeks!" Harry said, turning toward the fire with a suitcase.

Draco turned bright red. "I'll kill Seamus!" Lucius roared with laughter before vanishing from the fire with Harry.

Lucius was kissing the breath out of Harry when the Floo stopped spinning. Forgetting where they were, they continued snogging, since they didn't get a chance when Harry had come to the suite.

"Get a room!" Draco yelled, shoving them from the fire. The couple laughed and then Harry took in his surroundings and gasped. They were in a large room with floating candles and archways covered in roses with fairy lights. A small quartet played in the corner and a fountain of champagne shimmered over a pyramid of glasses. A large white-tiered cake was on a table.

"Harry, do you like it?" Lucius asked with concern. The groom-to-be threw himself into his intended's arms, speechless. Draco smiled; his father had really pulled out all the stops for the elopement. He walked off to go get changed.

Harry was laying his head on Lucius' chest, staring at the room. It was incredible. "I never got to formally ask you something." Lucius dropped to one knee and held out a box. He flipped it open to reveal a perfect white gold, diamond encrusted band. "Will you marry me Harry? Not because I'm a Veela or because you are my mate. Say that you will marry me because you never want to be apart. I would have you marry me because you want to share our ever growing love and happiness until death do us part."

"I never want to be apart from you even in death. I want to marry you because I am already falling desperately and madly in love with you Lucius. The answer is 'yes.'"

Lucius smiled then swept Harry into his arms for another kiss.

"Ahem, I do believe I get the rings and you two get dressed," Draco interrupted.

"Harry, your dressing room is that way," Lucius indicated a small room to the left. Draco took the ring and shoved Harry in the right direction. Harry almost fell into the room but was caught by a pair of strong arms.

He looked up into smiling brown eyes. "Monsieur Potter?"

"Um, oui," Harry smiled.

"Bon," the man smiled and waved a wand over Harry changing his clothes into a classic black and white tuxedo. He pointed to a mirror. Harry nodded and pointed to his hair. The man sighed and pointed his wand at Harry's hair. After three spells it finally behaved. With a smug _expression he pointed to the mirror.

"Excellent," Harry beamed. The man winked and yelled something in French. A wedding march began to play as Harry was pushed out of the room. Lucius was standing at a small dais holding out his hands to Harry. Smiling, Harry strode over quickly.

The man officiating began to speak, but Harry was lost in thought. Lucius looked incredible in the tuxedo with his hair tied back simply with a white ribbon. Had it really been such a short time ago that he nearly denied his mate? Now he wanted nothing more than to scream his love and undying devotion to him. The Veela had somehow become his life, his soul and his everything.

Lucius smiled at his mate; his green eyes were alight with love and happiness. Pride and joy overwhelmed him at the very sight of his intended. Lucius reached up to take his glasses off; then stepped closer so Harry could see him easily. He tucked them into his pocket and reached out so Draco could hand him the rings.

Draco was amazed at how happy he was for his father and Harry. Even as the Gryffindor stumbled over the French words he just radiated happiness. Then a ring was slipped on his father's hand as he began to say his vows flawlessly while beaming at his mate. While Draco watched, he put a ring on Harry's hand and they kissed. A small tear ran down Draco's face as the last vestige of his parent's marriage faded away. But he knew in his heart that these two people were, in fact, parts of the same soul, once separated and now united. It was right, still weird, but somehow right.

The newlyweds turned to Draco, pulling him into a group hug. A tear ran down Harry's check; he had a family at long last. Yes, they were Slytherins. Yes, they were Malfoys. But now so was he, and he squeezed the stuffing out of them both.  
Applause from the hired help broke out in the room then the music started again. Lucius held out a hand and escorted Harry over to an open area of floor.

"Would you mind if I led Harry?" Lucius asked. Harry nodded, understanding the submissive side of the Veela. The blond saw the apprehension in Harry's face so he pointed his wand at Harry's two left feet and winked. Relief filled his spouse's face and Lucius chuckled as they began to waltz around the room.

"Thank you Lucius; this was much more than I could have ever hoped for," Harry whispered, then kissed his husband.

"I would do anything for you Harry. This night was meant to be special, so I am glad you approve." Lucius whispered this in his ear while they swirled around the room. Inhaling the scent of his mate, his husband and the man he'd been falling desperately in love with, he felt his heart swell.

"Hey you two, are you going to cut this cake or what?" Draco teased when the music stopped, but the two kept dancing.

Harry blushed as he realized the music had, in fact, stopped. They cut the cake and sucked icing off each other's fingers after being fed small pieces of the confection by the other.

Draco was disappointed, so Lucius smeared some icing on his nose. With a laugh, Draco did the same to the newlyweds. "So guys, where to next?" he asked.  
"Do you want to stay here or go to the Manor?"

"Are you up to going to the Manor, Draco?" Harry asked with concern. He had been very happy with how well Draco had been doing and did not want to force his new family to endure emotional strain on his part. Lucius put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I wouldn't fall apart, if that's what you mean. But regardless of where we stay, I have to listen to you two moon over each other all weekend." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Maybe Seamus would like to visit?" Harry guessed. Draco beamed. Lucius chuckled at Harry's perceptiveness. "Well, he would definitely let the cat out of the bag, so we better go to the Manor. At least we'd stand a fighting chance to see Dumbledore about the family quarters if he hears of our deception from us."

"From me," Lucius grinned with such vehement hatred that Harry was startled. "I can hardly wait to tell him that you are out of his control. For all the years of suffering you endured as his pawn, and I am not alone on this."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Lucius, sensing there was more to this. Draco looked at the couple and sensed trouble. "Well, I think I'll go see if Seamus wants to visit. See you at the Manor." Draco turned to go and then turned back. "Welcome to the family Harry Potter-Malfoy."

Lucius held Harry's hand as they walked into the fire to go to the Manor.

Harry heard Lucius sigh heavily as they entered the imposing house. "Was that sigh because you missed being home, or because it reminds you of who is missing from it?"

"Both; more the former than the later. Well, I don't know about you Harry, but I am rather tired from all that excitement. Let me show you our room. If you do not like it let me know and we can find another." Lucius took Harry's hand and led him a short distance down the dark paneled corridor, past sculptures and enormous plants. Next to a Ming Vase and a fountain was a set of double doors. Casually, Lucius flung them open, and then retook Harry's hand, bringing him fully into the large room.

One entire wall was filled with the bed, which had a giant "M" written in gold on the headboard, flanked by marble nightstands. The bed itself looked fluffy, soft and inviting, draped in assorted cream-colored silks. House elves had turned it down to reveal the black satin sheets beneath. Forest green drapery hung from each side of the gigantic four poster bed, which Harry now noticed had oil lamps hanging from each side.

The flickering light revealed a deep, plush carpeting of black that Harry longed to dig his toes into. On each side of the bed was a large walk-in wardrobe. Harry turned to see steps leading down to a large glassed in pool with gold fixtures that put the prefect's bath to shame. A door stood to each side, one with a large "L" the other an "H".

"This is the first time I've seen it complete since I set the elves to re-do it. If it bothers you there are other rooms to choose from while we have this redone."

It was then that Harry realized Lucius had been waiting patiently for a reaction. But he'd been too gob smacked to say one word. In the back of his mind, he had begun to wonder what the Manor looked like, but he hadn't even come close. The hallway, that looked like it was filled with treasures from the Louvre, had already left him speechless; this was just too much.

"Uh, I-I, um, whoa," Harry managed to stutter out. Lucius chuckled then led Harry to the bed. He cast aside his tie and jacket and, with a large smile, tossed himself onto the bed. Taking the hand that was held out to him, Harry climbed nervously on to the bed, feeling like the pauper in the King's room. "Are all the rooms this posh?"

"The bedrooms are 'posh' as you put it. Other rooms are merely over-the-top. For generations it was believed that the Manor should have the best of everything. It was a different time. There were more of us to enjoy it."

Harry took off his bowtie and cummerbund, then toed off his shoes, the jacket following. "You sound as though there is more to that statement."

"There is, but I don't want to rush things. So much between us has been rushed already."

"...EVER." Harry growled, making the marble tables shake.

"Can we just not talk about this now," Lucius said softly as he cringed, trying to ignore how seeing his mate upset was affecting him.

"Damn it, just tell me!" Harry growled, jumping up from the bed.

Lucius backed away slowly as he replied. "Please Harry, try to calm down."

" I know we haven't been together long, but this can make us or break us right now. Please tell me!" Harry yelled.

"Please sit back down Harry and I will." Seeing Lucius had unknowingly backed into the corner of the bed, Harry counted to ten then did sit down for the sake of the Veela.

Chapter Sixteen

"I just hope we can have a big family," Lucius looked away. The submissive Veela was struggling with this issue, while the human side wanted the control back.

"Now was that so hard?" Harry shook his head. Why was Lucius having such a difficult time with this?

"Yes damnit! For me it is! Do you have any idea what it is like for me to not be in control? I had to put away a whole closet full of sex toys. Each time we talk I worry about if I will upset you. This is not me! It's this damnable blood I was cursed with!"

Harry put a hand on the side of Lucius' face. "So tell me what I can do to help? If I give you blanket permission would that work? Or should I chain myself to the bed?" Maybe you should teach me how to use them?"

Lucius laughed at the thought of his Angel Heart using a whip during sex.  
"No, once we bind then I will be able to read your thoughts, so it shouldn't be as bad." Lucius admitted, but the back of his mind began to think about the rest of Harry's statement. Could he handle being on the end of the toys instead of being the one dishing it out? It might prove interesting.

"So, about the whole kid thing, I am not ready. I do want them, sometime. But I'd rather adopt then risk your life or mine for that matter. Besides men getting pregnant is kind of bizarre to me." Harry looked pale.

"You don't want to have my children?" Lucius was stunned and hurt. Sure, Harry had looked shocked when he announced that, as a Veela, he could have children, but now he had given up the idea completely?

"Well, if I was a woman, sure. But I'm sure you've noticed I have a different set of accessories." Harry rolled his eyes.

"But you would be a vision with my baby inside of you," Lucius glowed. "Although, I thought I would carry it since I am a Veela." The blond puffed up with pride.

"Stop, it sounds like an Alien movie. No. N - O. No. It's one thing for you to bugger me, which I'd like to remind you of the fact that you haven't. But it's quite another to ask me to shove a baby out a hole the size a garden hose. Or you for that matter."

"Well, Draco could carry it, he is a quarter Veela after all, or perhaps my sister," Lucius offered.

"You aren't listening to me. I don't want to have kids that way!" Harry yelled. "It's wrong. It just goes against the laws of nature!"

"You said you wanted a family. I thought we would. Why have you changed your mind?" The Veela was shrinking back again. Harry threw his arms up in the air and stormed out.

Draco and Seamus emerged from the fire to find Harry walking up the hall in a silent storm. He stopped in front of Draco. "Look, I'm sorry, I tried. I really did. I know he's your father, but he is so STUBBORN!"

"You are not leaving. This is my father we are talking about here! I will not let you reject him!" Draco grabbed Harry by the arms to stare at him.

"Draco, Love, let me talk to him, eh?" Seamus offered with a smile. The blond nodded and ran down to the master suite. Seamus grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him into the first room he saw.

"Bloody hell, this place is incredible," the Irishman said looking around. Then he took in Harry, who was pacing, looking like he was either going to explode or cry. He wondered what he could do to help.

***********************************************  
Down the hall things weren't much better for Draco; he walked in the bedroom surprised to see that the Veela was systematically destroying it.

"Father, what happened? You two looked so happy!" Draco yelled over the sound of statues being shattered.

"NOTHING! It's our damn wedding night, too. He doesn't want children by me, Draco. There's some old fashioned idea in his head that only women should have children. He's willing to adopt, but it wouldn't be a MALFOY then!" Lucius began to shred the pillows apart.

"Damn," Draco kicked at lamp parts on the rug.

"Why are you upset?" Lucius stopped before he ripped the sheets apart.

"I really wanted a baby brother or sister." Draco left the room sadly.

"Harry, will you calm down and tell me what's wrong?" Seamus asked.

"Him. Why did it have to be HIM? He is so STUBBORN. He isn't willing to adopt, oh no! He wants to have a baby Seamus, and worse yet, have it himself!" Harry yelled.

"But I thought you wanted to have a family?" Seamus asked as he watched Harry continue to pace.

"I do damnit. But I thought I'd marry a GIRL! Not a bloody Veela male!" Harry threw his hands up in the air.

"Why don't you just have a good shag and discuss it another time when you've both cooled off?" Seamus smirked.

"That's another thing; he refuses to shag until I love him and he loves me! Do you know how long that could take, if it ever does? I'm so damn frustrated!" Harry dragged his hands through his hair in aggravation.

"You mean you have a guy that good looking and you can't shag?" Seamus' mouth dropped open.

"No shag, and now I have to worry about when we do. Will it be to get one of us pregnant? Seamus, I can't handle this! I'm only seventeen and my life has been turned upside down. I thought things were going so well and, oh Seamus, this is such a mess." Harry flopped down on a chair and looked at his rings.

"WOW! Harry, is that a wedding ring? Is tonight your honeymoon? So that's why you're all dressed up!" Seamus came over, staring at all the tiny diamonds sprinkled all over Harry's band.

"Yeah, we eloped. Look, can we get back to the matter at hand? What do I do?" Harry began to twirl the wedding ring on his hand nervously.

"Well, when me mum and dad have a row they try to see things from the other person's point of view. If that don't work then they agree to talk about it another time; but in the meantime they think about it." Seamus shrugged.

"Does that work? I mean, I've never seen married people in action. My relatives aren't a great a role model." Harry looked at Seamus with interest.

"Yeah it does. So, why do you think it mean so much to him to have children and not adopt?" Seamus folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you kidding? This is Lucius Malfoy we are talking about here. It's all in the bloodlines." Harry shook his head.

Seamus laughed. "But you have your family line to keep going too, don't you?"

"But, it's just not natural! Women have kids!" Harry moaned.

"Is a Veela natural?" Seamus asked knowingly.

Harry blinked. "Um, well, um, I never really thought about it that way."

"Or are you just worried that something might happen to him?" Seamus winked.

Harry flushed. "Well, of course I am. God Seamus, he means so much to me already. I know he shouldn't, given our past and all, but he does."

"So does he know that's at the root of it all? You don't want to lose him because you're falling in love with him?" Seamus chuckled.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn. I guess that is some of it."

"See, it's working already. Maybe you are both a bit stubborn, eh?" Seamus teased. "So, is your name Harry Malfoy now?"

"Um, well, I hadn't thought about it really," Harry shrugged. "No one is to know until we tell Dumbledore."

"Okay mate, but congratulations just the same. Now, if we are done, Draco promised to shag me into the mattress. So I think I'll just be going then." Seamus practically ran from the room.

Harry got up and followed him out. He went down the hall past a very sad looking Draco who was being smothered by Seamus, to the master suite. Upon entering he took in the devastation of the once beautiful room and wanted to cry. Lucius was just ripping the pillows to shreds, causing feathers to fly everywhere, when he came in.

"Lucius, please stop," Harry said softly. "Look, I might have been a bit hasty. I understand where you stand. This is just all weird to me yet. Besides, I don't want to risk losing you. I promise to think about it, okay? Can we put this room back together and move past this?"

The older wizard stopped and Harry tried to suppress a giggle as feathers landed in the blond hair. "You'll think about it?"

"Yes," Harry said, stepping up to his husband to pluck feathers from his hair. "Now can we clean up this mess?" The Veela looked slightly abashed and began to repair everything in the room with Harry's help.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed admiring their work. It took a lot of repairing spells, but the room was finally back together. Lucius smiled as well, sitting down beside him.

"So, um, it's our wedding night." Harry flushed and looked at Lucius.

Chuckling, Lucius said, "Would it be better if I released some Veela charm?"

"Maybe, but first tell me about these toys." Harry looked away.

"They are for me to use," Lucius sighed in despair. It had taken him years to assemble the collection.

"So I can't try them out?" Harry suddenly found his hands very interesting.

"Oh please Harry, you don't have a dominating bone in your body," Lucius rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You never know for sure, until I try. It would be nice to have one area of my life where I have total control. Just as I think it would be nice for you to have one part of your life where you could give up control. But if you think you couldn't do it, I understand." Harry smirked, knowing Lucius wouldn't deal well with that.

"Are you suggesting that I am incapable of giving up control?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Your words, not mine, but yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting. Too bad really, might have been fun," Harry stretched and got up to take his tuxedo off.

Lucius was gaping. He didn't like what Harry was implying at all. Was that true? What would it hurt to give total control to Harry? After all, it would make things easier to give into the Veela submission than to constantly fight it.

"I have handcuffs, binds, chains, rope, D clamps, whips, vibrators, dildos, straps and paddles, to name but a few." Lucius looked at his hands. "Most of them are enchanted."

Harry had taken his shirt off and turned to smile. "The handcuffs or binds would be interesting."

Lucius smirked and held out his wand. "Accio binds!" A moment later silken cords and lengths flew into his outstretched hand.

Harry walked over and plucked them from Lucius' hand. They were incredibly soft to the touch. He smiled wickedly as a vision of Lucius tied to the bed came to him. Then he tossed them on the bed and climbed into Lucius' lap. "Too many clothes for this," he cursed his own body as he felt himself blush. To ignore it he began to kiss Lucius, while the blond began to divest himself of his own garments. Harry moved off his lap so Lucius could finish. For his own sake Harry kept his pants on, not wanting to blush anymore than he was. Guessing what his husband had in mind, Lucius moved up the bed and assumed the position.

Harry gasped as the binds leapt from his hands to tie Lucius to the posts. "Oh God." Harry whispered, looking at the vision before him.

Chapter Seventeen

"Are you alright?" Lucius felt concern rush over him, and worse yet knew he couldn't move to comfort his mate. Maybe this was a big mistake. "Harry?"

"You are so beautiful, do you know that? It's like a painting or something." Harry smiled; then it turned wicked. It was also like a fantasy come true. He could do anything he wanted and Lucius couldn't distract him. Harry climbed up so he was straddling the Veela. "This is a good look for you Lucius."

Lucius was overwhelmed at how happy this submission was making him. It wasn't his normal nature, but the ability to give to his mate so fully was arousing to say the least.

Harry leaned down to kiss his husband, reveling in how intoxicating it was to finally be in full control of something in his life. When he ended the kiss Lucius practically whimpered at the loss. Within seconds Harry had him writhing as he tentatively kissed and licked his neck, shoulders and arms. The underside of the blond's arm seemed to be a sensitive area for Lucius, who moaned and shivered as Harry's tongue lapped at it. So Harry gave it a small nibble and Lucius screamed. Chuckling softly, Harry bit the area and Lucius yelled, "Harry!"

"I like this Pookie; I like it a lot," Harry ran his tongue to the side of Lucius' chest causing the man to jump again. So Harry bit it to mark this as well. With relish, Harry began to map out the Veela, leaving bite marks near his navel, behind his knees, on the inside of his thighs and at his ankles. The Veela was moaning and keening in desperation. His cock was making a small puddle of pre-cum on his stomach. Harry was really enjoying letting his Slytherin side out to play. He decided to let it all out and began to speak in Parseltongue.

/Tell me what you want Lucius/

"Oh God Harry!" the blond arched off the bed as the sensual language cascaded over him.

/Should I lick you? Maybe I should suck you like you taught me?/

Lucius gave up all remaining control to his Veela nature. "Please Harry!"

/Is that what you want? / Harry leaned over and ran his tongue up the silky soft, yet rigid shaft of his lover.

"HARRY!" The Veela was twisting and turning, trying to get closer to that tongue.

"Did you want something Pookie?" Harry chuckled. Having the upper hand was a rush!

"Please Harry; go down on me, please!" The blond was positively begging! Harry was starting to find his pants were way too constricting at hearing that and took them off as the Veela thrashed.

/I'll do as you ask because I want to, but then it's my turn. /

"Harry, please!" The blond screamed, pulling at the binds.

With a nod of ascent, Harry gingerly sucked the tip of the throbbing erection into his mouth. The Veela moaned in satisfaction. Wrapping one hand around the base, Harry repeated his lessons, trying to remember when to go fast, slow, deep, as well as keeping a rhythm going. "Yes, Harry just like that, oh yes. Gods yes; please let me look at you."

Tilting his head as he sucked hard, green eyes looked up to meet gray, and the Veela screamed, climaxing hard. The blond was shaking, which was scaring Harry a bit. He released the fading cock and crawled slowly up the blond, licking and sucking on the way. "Hey, you okay?"

"N-no, I-I think I died," Lucius gasped. Harry chuckled.

"How do I get these things off of you?" the Gryffindor pulled at the silk bonds with no success.

"Say you're done," the Veela rasped.

"I'm done," Harry commanded and the ties flew into his hands. "Was it that bad giving up total control?"

"Gods no; it was a relief when I stopped fighting it. I noticed you got into it too." Lucius teased.

"My dark side needed some fresh air. It was wonderful to be in control for once in my life." Harry smiled, knowing it to be true.

"Tell me what you want," Lucius purred.

"Suck me off," Harry panted then squirmed as Lucius gently pushed him down.

"Your wish is my command, my mate," the Veela purred then sucked Harry's cock in whole, lightly brushing teeth over it. Lucius nibbled around the top and licked the sides before deep-throating it in rapid succession.

Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as he arched off the bed and then went rigid.

"YES!" He grabbed a fist full of hair and shot his load down the Veela's throat.

"Oh God, I'm sorry; I was so close already," Harry panted.

"I don't recall complaining," the blond whispered between sucking at each hard nipple and rolling the nub over his tongue. Then, as Harry's breathing became regular, Lucius noted he'd fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams my mate." He pulled up the covers and extinguished the candles with a flick of his wand.

A hot trail was being blazed across Lucius' back when he woke in the middle of the night. "Harry?"

"Yes," a voice purred into his ear as a hand reached around to grab his hard cock. The blond hissed, and Harry began to gnaw at his shoulder while grinding into his ass. "I want more."

"I thought you were tired," Lucius gasped at the sensation of the double rhythm.

"I dreamed about you. How beautiful you looked lying there, waiting for me. Did you like watching me suck you?" Harry purred.

"Gods yes," Lucius bucked a little harder into Harry's hand.

/Did you like when I spoke in Parseltongue to you?"/

"Harry!" The Veela was almost to tears with the need for release. " Please faster, please."

With a groan, Harry felt his cock slide in between the perfect globes of the blond's ass, while he stroked faster and faster. "I want you so much. Don't you want it too?" Harry rasped.

"Yes, yes I want you too," the blond shuddered, and then shot his cum all over Harry's hand. Then he too went rigid, and released between the Veela's ass cheeks. Then Harry began to cry.

With a groan, the Veela rolled and managed to pull Harry into his arms. He grabbed his wand and muttered a cleaning spell. Then he pulled Harry up to look into the green eyes, now filled with tears. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I did that and made such mess." Harry hung his head. It took Lucius a moment to figure out that Harry was ashamed at releasing his load on his backside.

Lucius chuckled. "Once again, I didn't complain. When I do then you can worry. Feeling you that close to being in me made me realize how much I want it."

"You meant it?" Harry's face broke into a grin in the darkness.

"Yes, my mate, I meant it." Lucius leaned up to kiss him and melted away his doubts. "Now can we get some sleep?" Harry chuckled and curled into his mate's arms, falling quickly back to sleep.

Lucius woke the next morning happier than he'd been for sometime. He and Harry were making incredible strides. At this rate the bonding would be in days, not weeks. He had preferred that they loved each other for a stronger bond, but falling in love would have to do. With a gasp of realization, it dawned on the blond he was starting to have feelings for his green-eyed mate. But perhaps that was normal with Veela's and their mates?

But what about Harry; did he feel anything for him yet? Although Harry seemed quite willing to give affection and be intimate, he was slow to give his heart.

Perhaps there was still the past coming between them. After all, it had not been so long ago that they had found out that Harry was his mate. At least it had not been Weasley or Longbottom, Lucius shivered at the thought. Yes, there would have been very little history with Longbottom and he would have enjoyed making Arthur squirm, but this was definitely the best choice out of the three. The problem was putting the past far enough behind them that it practically ceased to exist.

With a whisper, Lucius summoned a house elf to bring in a tea tray and breakfast for two. As he waited, he stroked Harry's soft, yet wild hair. If he had only known years ago that Harry was his mate. As he took in his husband's scent he felt the call to bond again. If Harry only knew how much he was fighting it. Last night was like a sweet torment to wake up feeling Harry so close to penetration. He moaned at the thought.

"Pookie?" Harry asked. "You okay?"

Lucius shook his head at the strange endearment Harry had chosen to saddle him with. "I'll be fine, just thinking about last night."

Harry propped himself up on one elbow, and looked at his mate.

"Your eyes Harry, they are divine. Perhaps we should have them fixed. Would you like to go into town today? I want to spoil you, please?" Lucius whispered.

"Ok, but I'd like to stop at Gringotts myself. Besides, since we're married now, they need to be told."

Lucius looked away and swallowed the pang of pain. "I need to talk to them as well."

"Well, now something is wrong; don't lie to me either." Harry said firmly, giving the Veela no choice but to obey.

"I haven't been there since the accident. Her accounts need to be closed." Lucius looked away again and then pulled Harry closer.

The house elf appeared and they quietly ate. Harry kept looking at the blond with concern. He kept forgetting how hard this was on the man. As eager as Harry was to continue exploring each other sexually, maybe Lucius needed time. Perhaps he and Seamus could hang out a bit today and let the two Malfoys have some time alone.

Harry showered faster than Lucius, so he went to go find Seamus. With a slap to his forehead, he remembered the house elves. Calling out the first stupid name he could think of, he almost laughed out loud when Doodles, the house elf, appeared.

"Right, Hi Doodles; can you please tell me where Seamus Finnegan is?" Harry asked, squatting down to look at the elf.

The elf looked stunned at being talked to in this manner. "Master Draco and his guest is this way sir." The creature kept looking back at him. "Sir, is you Mister Harry Potter?"

Harry lifted his bangs and rolled his eyes. "It's Harry Potter Malfoy now, I suppose."

The elf stopped. "Are you a Veela? Will you be living here now?"

"No, just married to one," Harry laughed. "Lucius. As for living arrangements, I need to finish school first." The elves eyes went wide then pointed into a large comfortable looking room where breakfast for two had been set. "Here you are Master Harry."

Harry was about to argue over the use of Master then figured it wasn't worth the trouble. "Thanks Doodles." The creature's mouth dropped open and it vanished.

"Morning guys," Harry smiled coming into the room.

"Ah, that's a smile for you. Did you have a good night then Harry?" Seamus teased.

"Obviously," Draco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, well," Harry rubbed his neck and felt himself flush. "Lucius and I are headed into town to do some shopping. Did you want to come as well?" He looked pointedly at Seamus who took the hint immediately.

"Could be fun," Seamus began slowly.

"I think I'd rather hear it is okay with father first," Draco looked suspiciously at Harry. Were they still fighting?

"Lucius and I are going to stop at Gringotts," Harry this time looked pointedly at Draco, who then started to get it.

Just then Lucius came around the corner, looking a bit distant. "Father, Harry was just telling us that you were thinking of heading to London. Mind if we tag along?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's fine Draco," Lucius looked at Seamus.

"Do you know how to apparate?"

"Yes sir." Seamus and Draco got up and joined hands. Lucius didn't even seem to notice. Harry looked at Lucius with greater concern.

"Go ahead, we'll meet you there," Harry said softly. Draco nodded and the pair vanished.

"Lucius," Harry drew him close. "You don't have to do this today if you aren't ready to."

"I know, but I need to put this behind me." Lucius snuggled into his mate, breathing his scent in deeply. "Thanks to you I'm not going insane at the same time."

Chapter Eighteen

"If you want to be alone with Draco at anytime it's okay. I'll head off with Seamus." Harry curled into the strong arms, which had quickly become addicting.

"Thank you for understanding. Now let's get this over with; then I can spoil you a bit as a wedding gift."

Harry nodded and leaned up for a kiss. Lucius gladly gave in to the tongue battle which ensued. When Harry began to melt in his arms the blond chuckled and took his hand instead. In an instant they found themselves in Diagon Alley. They stepped out from the apparition point then strode over to where Draco and Seamus stood near Gringotts.

The four men entered the bank and they walked briskly up to the Head Goblin.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I've been expecting you." The goblin looked curiously at them all. "Are you all together?" Lucius inclined his head slightly.

"Yes; however I'd like to make a small withdrawal," Seamus said, sounding a bit unnerved.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what may we do for you today?"

"Yes, I'd like to make a withdrawal as well." Harry stood closely to Lucius.

"Very well." Soon a goblin was summoned for Draco and Lucius, while others were summoned for Harry and Seamus. Lucius was about to object when Harry shook his head slightly. The Veela nodded to his husband's wishes but couldn't help but be shocked when he heard the goblin ask Harry which of his vaults he would be visiting today.

Draco and Lucius were brought into a back room of the bank as the senior goblin took out a letter.

"In regards to the passing of one Narcissa Black Malfoy, our regrets." Draco sighed and Lucius nodded. "She left very strict instructions in regards to her husband becoming insane. Would you care to explain this to us? Does insanity run in the family Mr. Malfoy? Be assured what you say here stays within these walls."

"Of that I am quite sure, since I am undoubtedly one of your best customers."  
The Goblin smirked. "The insanity of which my late wife spoke of was in case I didn't find my mate." The Goblin cocked his head. "Are you a vampire?"

"Certainly not!" Lucius huffed and tossed his hair back.

"Ah yes, a Veela. Now it makes sense!' The goblin lit up with glee.

"What makes sense?" Draco asked curiously, tired of the game.

"The late Mrs. Malfoy left several pages of last wishes in regards to you Master Malfoy. However, in the case that there was no insanity, she left only one page of her testament."

"And?" Lucius too grew tired of this game.

"She stipulated that if you were to marry another woman, all her assets would go directly to Master Malfoy. If, however, you were to marry a male, then the assets would go to the dominant partner in the marriage."

"Surely you jest," Lucius stalled, trying to think of what to do. Harry was about to walk away with a sizable portion of the family estate.

"Sir, I do not. Her funds and assets will remain frozen until such time you are married or bonded, as the case may be." The Goblin smirked in triumph as he leaned over the desk. "In either case, there is, as you know, a long standing feud between Goblins and Veela. We do not associate with your kind here. Obviously your late wife was not Veela or you'd be dead too. Nor is Master Malfoy or he'd be married by now." The Goblin sneered. "Since your accounts were made under false pretenses, we will, of course, freeze them."

"I too would then move my vaults elsewhere, along with my properties, stocks, bonds and shares," Harry stood at the door with a stunned Seamus behind him.

"Mr. Potter! This is an unfortunate thing that you are witnessing, but it is no reason for you to move…" the goblin stammered.

"Ah, but you see it is." Harry strode over to Lucius and offered him a hand up. "You see, Lucius Malfoy is my husband and my mate." The goblin gasped. "As such, you will restore his vaults to him immediately, or I shall also tell my business partners, the Weasleys, of your unfortunate business practices."

The goblin bowed and nodded on his way out of the room, before he broke into a run. Seamus closed the door behind him. Harry sagged into Lucius' arms and Draco cheered.

"Bloody brilliant Harry!" Seamus crowed.

"I'm glad you are on our side now!" Draco patted him on the back then swung Seamus into a hug.

Harry suddenly looked up into Lucius' eyes. "Just in case they want any proof of anything, I give you blanket permission to do anything necessary, understood?"

Lucius nodded and pulled Harry back into a hug just as the goblin came in looking smug. "We still have to establish who the dominant partner is," it sneered.

"Don't be ridiculous; I am of course," Lucius looked down his nose at the goblin.

"You'll understand that I need to see proof." Harry looked up into Lucius' eyes for the last assurance. Lucius nodded and walked across the room.

"Harry," he exuded his charm, and his husband came swiftly over. Without warning, Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry and began to plunder his mouth.

"Enough!" The goblin looked green and left the room again to fetch papers.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Lucius whispered into his ear. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," Harry whispered; Lucius held his mate close, feeling very thankful. After signing several papers the Malfoys and Seamus left the bank.

As soon as they got out, Seamus and a shaken Draco took off, leaving the newlyweds together.

They were about halfway to their destination when the first flash went off. "Mr. Malfoy, is it true what you said in you press statement, that you are a Veela?"

"Mr. Potter, are you Mr. Malfoy's mate?" came another question, as reporters started to swarm in out of nowhere. Flashes were blinding them and Lucius screeched at them, standing protectively in front of Harry.

Hands came out of nowhere and pulled them into a store. Lucius held onto Harry tightly. "Shh, Harry, it's okay; we…" gray eyes looked up and were startled to see Fred and George Weasley looking at him oddly.

"Oi, Harry, why are you hugging Lucius Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, and what's with the reporters?" George asked.

Harry peeked his head over Lucius' arms and started to laugh. "Fred, George! Are you the ones who rescued us?"

"Yes, now answer our questions; what's going on Harry?" the twins looked suspiciously at Lucius.

"And what's with this?" asked Lee, coming out from behind the counter to thrust a copy of the Daily Prophet at them.

"Holy Shit!" Harry grabbed the paper, which had a front-page picture of Lucius and Harry in the Great Hall at Hogwarts looking lovingly into each other's eyes. The banner headline read, "School Governor in romance with Boy Who Lived?"

Lucius laughed," Well, at least it's a nice picture."

"Yeah, it kind of is," Harry blushed and curled back into Lucius' arms.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! What do you think you're doing?" came a voice from the back.

As if by reflex, Lucius stood protectively between Harry and Molly Weasley.

"Um, hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry blushed over his Veela's protection.

"Don't you 'Hi, Mrs. Weasley' me! No note, no letter either and I have to find out from Ronald that you are bound to this - this man! Have you seen the paper today? I demand an explanation!" She put her hands on her hips in anger.

"I do not appreciate you using that tone of voice when you are addressing my husband!" Lucius growled. Molly's mouth dropped open and she looked to Harry who lifted his hand to show his diamond band that glittered in the store lights. She screamed and passed out into the twin's arms.

Lee burst out laughing. "You married Draco's DAD?"

"Lads, hold on to something. Lucius is half Veela. I am his mate. We eloped last night." Harry smiled and looked at Lucius, who seemed much calmer since Molly keeled over. "Please Lucius, could you do something about the reporters?"

The Veela nodded, kissed Harry on the cheek, and then left the store to face the mob of reporters. Harry shuddered as the door closed, "Man, I hate reporters."

He turned to see the stunned store owners; with a sigh he began to tell the tale - after they enervated Molly. "…And then all those reporters came out of nowhere!"

Lee looked like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. The twins looked staggered. Molly was looking at him with complete pity, "Oh my dear; I'm so sorry."

"But really, in a lot of ways it's the best thing that ever happened to me. I-I have a family. I mean, you and Arthur and all were like a family, but now I really have one all my own. Draco is like a brother to me now, and Lucius has been absolutely wonderful."

"Oi, I bet Ronniekins hit the roof!" George laughed.

"Well, he isn't too happy. He doesn't really talk to me anymore," Harry looked down to the floor.

Molly looked at the others then stepped forward to pat Harry's shoulder. "Just give him time dear. Ronald's reaction is nothing compared to Arthur. When he saw the paper this morning, well, let me tell you!"

But Harry's eyes had begun to shine with tears. Lucius came back inside at that moment and took one look at Harry, then looked angrily at the others. "Harry, what's wrong? It's okay; I got rid of the reporters." He pulled Harry into his arms.

"Please Lucius, can we go now?" Harry sniffed.

"Yes, of course Harry. Anything you want, you know that," Lucius rolled his cheek in Harry's hair then stiffened. "Who touched you?"

"Please Lucius; it was just a pat on the shoulder. I want to go." Lucius escorted his mate from the store, and neither looked behind them.

Harry seemed very depressed, so Lucius did his best to cheer him up at the clothing store by letting him try on the wildest things in the store. This was working a bit, but when Lucius joined in Harry cheered up considerably more. Draco and Seamus found them there, Lucius dressed in full traditional Scottish clothing, including kilt, and Harry dressed in a top hat with tails. The newlyweds were smiling and carrying on. The other onlookers in the store were smiling, watching the men falling in love, even if they weren't aware of it themselves.

Lucius finally took a seat in his tartan as Harry ran into a dressing room for some more serious clothes. Seamus ran in to help, and Draco sat next to his father.

"How did it go with the press? We saw them swarming your way." Draco asked curiously.

"I handled them, but Harry was unduly upset by those Weasleys." Lucius sneered. He then put a hand over his heart, thanking the gods once again, that Ronald Weasley wasn't his mate.

"Where did you run into that lot?" Draco sneered as well in a mirror action to his father.

"They pulled Harry and me into their store. If I had known how upset it would make Harry I would have gotten us right out of there. It was probably their mother. Horrid woman, shrieks like a …"

But Draco never found out exactly what Mrs. Weasley shrieked like, as Harry walked out in a pair of tight black leather pants and green silk shirt; his glasses were gone as well.

Lucius gasped. "Is it okay? I think it's a bit much, but Seamus said…" Harry bit his lip nervously.

"It's perfect," Draco smirked at his father's speechlessness.

"Lucius? What do you think?" Harry looked very nervous over the fact his husband had not said anything.

"You look wonderful Harry." Lucius whispered. His eyes wandered over the skin-tight pants, which showed off his long legs and perfect ass, as well as his sizable package. Then they traveled upward to the silk shirt, which showed off his tight, muscular chest, arms and back. Harry beamed and ran into the changing room, giving Lucius a perfect view of the leather-clad ass in motion. Lucius' head slowly leaned to the side to watch from a better angle.

Chapter Nineteen

"Is…is it hot in here Draco?" Lucius pulled at his shirt collar, straightening back up.

"Harry cleans up well, doesn't he?" Draco teased.

"Incredibly well…" Lucius wandered off again as Harry came out in a light blue shirt with brown leather pants. The Veela was trying not to drool. Harry smiled and dashed off again. He re-emerged before Lucius had gotten his voice back, wearing a deep scarlet shirt and black pants.

Lucius shook his head and went back to the dressing room after him, after changing himself.

Seamus was surprised to see Harry's husband, but with a smirk of understanding dashed off. Harry was jumping into another pair of leathers when he felt arms encircle his waist and heard the door close.

"Lucius, what are you doing in here?" he chuckled.

But the blond didn't answer, sweeping his mate into his arms.

"I can't stand this Harry. You look positively edible. I want you so much. Please let me taste you again." He whispered into his mate's ear.

"Lucius! We're in a store," Harry hissed, turning in the Veela's arms. The blond stuck out his bottom lip and looked at Harry with his gray eyes at a tilt. "Uh, um, right, sure," Harry, gasped. Lucius smiled at the permission given and sank to his knees. Harry pushed his pants down a bit and Lucius took out the hardening cock happily. He started by licking at the sacs beneath it.

"Oh." Harry gasped and put a hand out to the wall to support his rapidly weakening knees.

Lucius pumped Harry's shaft with one hand while reaching up to rub a nipple with the other.

"Uh." Harry moaned, sinking a hand into the silken blond tresses.

The Veela licked and kissed around the tip of his mate's weeping erection.  
"I love how you taste," Lucius whispered.

"OH," Harry groaned and shoved a fist into his mouth when Lucius sucked him into his hot, wet, waiting mouth. Unfortunately, this was the arm he was using to support himself. Falling back, he hit his head against a wall to the small room as Lucius began to bob up and down on his cock. Then the hand that was playing with his chest slid around to squeeze at his ass. When the blond hummed as Harry's body went rigid the Gryffindor lost it and filled his mate's mouth with his orgasm. Lucius chuckled as Harry collapsed into his arms, whimpering, "What was that for?"

"For looking so tasty. I couldn't take it anymore." Lucius purred. "Do I need an excuse to please you my love?"

This time Harry didn't complain about the endearment, but looked at Lucius in surprise. The blond gasped when he saw the blood on Harry's hand where he had bitten down to keep from screaming. He quickly cast a healing charm then kissed each healed cut. Lucius winked playfully then left the dressing room.

Harry was rather flushed when he exited the dressing room a few minutes later with an armful of clothes to the knowing smirks on Draco and Seamus' faces. Lucius looked as pleased as a cat that was just treated to a dish of cream. This thought made Harry blush even more.

"We'll take the lot. Let's go home my love." Lucius said, taking the clothes from Harry. Draco raised an eyebrow at the term. He turned to stare at Harry oddly.

"What?" Harry asked curiously. But when Draco appeared too stunned to answer Harry dashed off to be encased in another embrace by his mate.

Seamus turned to look at Draco. "Eh, what's wrong then?"

"My father never said that to my mother. I think father's falling in love with him." Draco whispered in shock.

"Do you really think so?" Seamus' face lit up with happiness for his friend. Then he looked over to the happy couple that was gathering up bags, while being careful not to let go of each other.

"I'd say it goes both ways," Seamus added, noticing how Harry's eyes followed his spouse.

"Really?" Draco stood in shock. He knew the pair would be together from now until death did they part, but he had never prepared himself for this! After all, weren't they still having tiffs? Were they really falling for each other, despite everything that had happened in their past? "Um, Seamus, could you be a love and slip off with Harry so I can talk to my father for a bit?"  
"You aren't planning to start trouble are you?" Seamus asked suspiciously.

"No, I just need to get a handle on this," Draco whispered as they all walked outside.

"Oi, Harry, can you help me pick some stuff out then?" Seamus called to his housemate.

Harry smiled up at Lucius. "Do you mind?"

"No, just don't be too long," Lucius kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'll miss you." He whispered in his mate's ear.

The Gryffindor fairly glowed. "Double for me." Lucius smiled and waved as Seamus dragged Harry off.

Draco was surprised to see his father's face instantly fall and a sudden sadness over take the man. He pulled the Veela off to a teashop.

After ordering a pot of tea, Draco cleared his throat.

"Father, I can't help but notice that you and Harry have grown closer. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Such as?" Lucius was looking out the window, hoping for a glance of Harry.

"Do you love him?" Draco whispered; then sat back as the tea arrived and cups were poured for them. As the waitress disappeared he looked at his father once again. "Well?"

"I honestly don't know. There's just been too much going on to even think straight to be perfectly truthful son. Why do you ask?" Lucius sipped his tea.

"Well, you're acting oddly. Smiling, laughing and carrying on in public places, it's very surreal." Draco shrugged, not knowing how to express what was bothering him.

The older Malfoy smiled. "Despite all that has happened recently Draco, I can quite honestly say I'm rather, well, happy." He shook his head. "It seems odd even to me. I had no idea how unhappy I was until I began to realize how much happier I am now. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I suppose it does. But were you that unhappy with mother?" Draco asked softly.

"We were…content. However, I believe the only time we were truly happy was the day that you were born. If not for you I think we would have drifted apart many, many years ago. I would have visited only to be near my pseudo-mate." Lucius sighed. It hurt to say this, but as he did, he knew it to be true. In so doing, it lifted a great weight of guilt from his shoulders.

"So I was nothing more than glue?" Draco asked, pain filling his every word.

Lucius reached out to touch his son's shoulder. "You were never glue Draco. Instead you were the very heart and soul of our family. You meant, and will always be, everything to us." Lucius choked slightly as he said this; then looked at his son through glistening eyes.

"I love you," Draco whispered.

"I love you too son." Lucius looked up so as not to cry and cleared his throat. "Before we set the standard for emotional scenes, tell me about this young fellow of yours."

Draco turned pale. "Um, Seamus, why?"

Lucius' brows furrowed together. "Is there some reason you do not wish to discuss him with me?"

"Well, we aren't serious like you and Harry," Draco shrugged, looking sad.

"If you are unhappy with the situation why do you persist with it?" Lucius asked in confusion.

"Oh, it's not that I'm unhappy, it's just different," Draco turned pink.

Lucius looked at his son a moment then understood that Draco was simply involved for the physical side of it.

"You know, when I was around your age," Draco groaned and Lucius looked at him in reproach, "I prided myself on being able to snap my fingers and anyone I wanted would come running. At the time I was something of a, hmm what is the word today? Ah, yes, player." Draco snorted. Lucius gave him another glare. "Well, as I was saying, I found out rather quickly how empty that, not only made me feel, but those around me as well. No one took me seriously; a date with me was for one reason only. Soon, as my classmates paired off, I found myself alone. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"That perhaps I should take Seamus more seriously?" Draco replied.

"He or whomever you are with. Have you been together long?" Lucius asked.

"Not really, and besides we see other people," Draco looked out the window where Harry and Seamus could now be seen laughing in the street.

"Well, remember to consider that you need to carry on the line with someone. However, since you are a quarter Veela you could carry a child from a man." "Is he pureblood?" Draco blushed again and shook his head 'no'.

"I don't think I have to worry for a long time. Harry wants a family and I know you do too." Draco teased.

Lucius looked away so his son wouldn't see the pain in his eyes. "Don't count on us to carry the line. It remains an unresolved issue between us."

"Don't give up on the Gryffindor yet father; perhaps after graduation?" Draco forced a smile. "After all, you two haven't even, um…yet, have you?"

"I think our partners are waiting for us Draco," Lucius rose swiftly, tossing a handful of galleons on the table. He was NOT going to discuss that with his son.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Lucius asked sharply, coming up behind his mate.

Turning around from the store window he and Seamus had been looking in, Harry was ready to throw himself into the Veela's arms. So he was rather stunned to see the return of stoic, cold Lucius Malfoy, when he turned. He felt a chill run through him.

Several responses ran through his mind. He was really enjoying being so far away from school, but all he could say was, "Yes."

Lucius nodded and led the way to the apparition site, parting the crowd as he went. With his head lowered, Harry sadly followed.

"I thought you weren't going to cause trouble," Seamus hissed at Draco.

The blond looked with concern at the couple; no longer smiling, laughing or indeed even happy. He felt both fear and anger surge through him. Without even thinking, he lashed out at Seamus, "Just shut up Mudblood."

Seamus' mouth dropped open. He gulped and his eyes filled with tears.

Draco's eyes went wide. The second it left his mouth he knew it was a mistake. "Seamus, I-I'm sorry I …" Draco began, but Seamus had taken off running for the apparation point.

"Seamus?" Harry called after his housemate with concern, and then took off in pursuit. Draco bit his lip; then took off running after Seamus. Lucius watched in wonder as first Draco's boyfriend took off running in tears, then Harry ran off after him, then finally Draco, who looked very upset indeed. With a sigh, he followed to see what was going on.

When he arrived at the Manor Harry was pleading with Seamus to stay, while Draco was begging forgiveness. "What's going on here?" Lucius furrowed his brows together in consternation. The trio turned to regard him; then, with a loud sob, Seamus disapparated away.

"Harry, what do I do?" Draco wailed.

"GO AFTER HIM!" Harry shook Draco to make him see sense. With a nod of his head, Draco disapparated next.

"What's going on with Draco and that boy?" Lucius snapped.

Harry's lips pursed together, "That BOY is my housemate! And your SON just called him a MUDBLOOD!"

"Well, he is one isn't he?" Lucius replied without thinking.

"HOW. DARE. YOU! Seamus Finnegan is one of the nicest people I've ever known! And if he isn't good enough for your precious ideals of who Draco or I should be friends with, then perhaps I'm not good enough either!" Harry disapparated away so quickly he failed to see Lucius grab at his chest and fall to the floor.

Chapter Twenty

Harry caught up with Draco at Gryffindor tower. "I don't know what to do! He won't come out!" Draco wailed. Harry patted him on the shoulder and ran in, clutching the stitch in his side from running all the way from the gates to the tower.

"Where's Seamus?" Harry gasped as he tumbled into the Common Room.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron cried out together. They started bombarding him with questions, while Harry had his head between his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Can we talk later? Where is Seamus?" Harry was starting to feel a rise of panic.

A sob came from the corner. Harry looked up to see Seamus in the corner being comforted by Dean and Neville. "Seamus!" Harry went over to the Irishman, ignoring his panic in order to calm his housemate.

"Oh Harry!" Seamus threw himself into Harry's arms.

"Seamus, it was just an accident. Draco is right outside waiting to apologize. Please, give him another chance." Harry was breathing heavily but tried to push it aside. Instead he pushed full force on the larger body of the Irishman. Eventually he got him outside and face-to-face with Draco.

"Seamus, I didn't mean it! I was upset and it came out! I swear I'll never say it again! Please Seamus, I-I love you." The Irishman bit his lip then threw himself into Draco's arms.

Closing his eyes in relief that the disaster had been averted, Harry thought he saw Lucius.

"Harry, where's father?" Draco said with a small frown on his face despite his armful of snuggly Gryffindor.

"Do you feel it too?" Harry was practically panting with worry.

"Like something is wrong?" Draco asked with rising panic in his voice.

"What happened with you two when we left?" Seamus now had a very bad feeling too.

"I yelled at him and …" Harry's eyes went wide and started to run off but Seamus stopped him.

"The fire in our common room would be faster Harry!" he quickly yelled the password and the three of them ran in. Screams erupted at Draco's presence, but Harry was already stepping into green flames. The trio toppled out at the other end.

"Where are we?" Harry asked desperately.

"Follow me!" Draco yelled, charging out of the room then turning down the corridor.

Harry and Seamus sprinted after him.

"NOOOOO, DAD!" Draco screamed in horror as the crumpled form of Lucius Malfoy came into view.

"LUCIUS!" Harry screamed next, dashing past Draco and falling hard to his knees beside his husband.

Seamus grabbed Draco around the waist and spun him around, wrapping his arms tightly around him. The blond sagged in his arms and burst into tears.

They watched as Harry gathered the Veela into his arms. "Oh Lucius. Gods, I am so sorry. I never meant to reject you. Please Lucius, please wake up!"

Draco pulled away from Seamus and ran over to see if his father was still alive. Seamus stood with his arms around himself, rocking back and forth.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" Seamus wailed.

"No, it's my fault!" Draco sobbed, trying desperately to find a heartbeat.

"It's mine; I rejected him!" Harry cried, burying his face in the silken blond strands.

"Wait, shut up," Draco waved them both to silence. His face lit up, "He's still alive! Do something Potter!"

"What?" Harry was rocking Lucius back and forth. "Damn it, I promised him I wouldn't let him die!"

"How should I know?" Draco yelled. "Kiss him or something!"

Nodding, Harry dropped a kiss on the Veela's mouth. As he pulled away he felt a small gasp of air from Lucius. Encouraged, Harry plundered the soft lips beneath his own. This time a tiny moan cut the silence.

"IT'S WORKING!" Draco jumped up and down; then kissed Seamus senseless.

"Oh Love, it's working!" Draco stopped long enough to say before he resumed the kiss.

Realizing he had to show his acceptance of his mate, Harry lowered himself onto Lucius as he continued to kiss him. Now he could feel the labored breathing of the Veela.

In every creature and person there is an instinct to survive. It was this instinct that made Lucius turn his Veela charms onto his mate. He knew by nature that only his mate could save his life at this point. The blond realized he needed his mate's love.

Heady with sudden desire, Harry began to tear off the blond's clothing. The Veela charm wafted over to Seamus. He almost melted into Draco's arms; then tried to pull away to get to Lucius. Harry looked up in surprise to see the two standing by him and his mate. Draco was trying desperately to hold the Irishman back. A possessive growl escaped Harry's throat as he crouched low over his mate. Seamus backed up in surprise. Taking advantage of the sudden distraction Draco yelled. "Harry, take him to your room, hurry!"

With a nod of comprehension, Harry clutched Lucius tightly and they both disapparated to the master bedroom.

Seamus swayed. "Bloody hell, what happened?"

"You got caught in a Veela's charms," Draco shook his head. "Can we make up now?" Seamus nodded his head, and the pair was the next to disapparate.

Harry was lost to the sensation of Lucius beneath him. He still hadn't moved, but the Gryffindor just knew that the Veela was returning. With a wave of his wand Harry divested them of all remaining clothing. Lucius gasped, feeling his mate's skin on his own. He needed his mate desperately. Whether he had misjudged the amount of time they had before bonding or if it was Harry's recent disfavor with him, he wasn't sure, but he knew he was dying. In desperation to get a message to his mate he released more of his charms.

Harry was shaking. Why wasn't Lucius responding more? He had apologized hadn't he? Then he moaned as he felt the wave of Veela charm cascade over him. Why was Lucius doing this? He had sworn he wouldn't do it anymore. But now in the space of a few minutes he'd done it twice. Yet its effect was undeniable; Harry wanted the blond with a screaming passion.

"Lucius, I want you. I want to be inside you and feel you around me," Harry whispered into the ear of his husband. As Lucius ground up against him, he first felt Lucius become hard then heard a faint reply, "Yes."

Nodding, Harry reached into his pants pocket for the lube he'd bought that afternoon. Grateful that he and Seamus had been alone long enough for 'the talk', Harry began to cover his cock. Kissing and nibbling a trail down the blond's chest, he hoped Lucius would understand if he didn't tarry long with foreplay this time. Pushing the blond's knees up, he reached under to slide a finger into the hole. Surprise filled him at how tight the Veela was. Had he ever bottomed before? Feeling a need to go faster, he slipped another finger in and then a third. As he slipped over the prostate gland Lucius raised off the bed. Taking that as a sign, Harry moved into position.

"I hope you're ready Lucius," Harry said softly. As he slowly entered, he felt the first real signs of life in the blond. Sheathing himself to the hilt, he lay gasping on the Veela's chest with relief. He felt not only the strong legs wrap around his shoulders, but also arms come around his chest. He closed his eyes and almost cried with relief. "Oh, I thought I lost you. Please say something."

"Make love to me," Lucius whispered and shifted his hips. Harry moaned and began to slowly shift his hips forward and back. He drove in and out faster and faster. "Yes, Harry, show me you love me." The Veela groaned.

"I do love you, you stuck up Pureblood." Harry chuckled then moaned as he felt himself come closer to climax.

"I love you too, you crazy Gryffindor," the blond gasped in return as Harry brushed over his prostate again.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Harry screamed.

Nodding, Lucius said the words that would bind them forever," _Âme à l'âme, coeur au coeur, esprit à l'esprit, ces deux corps que nous lions comme par magie, nos vies maintenant pour toujours comme on intwined. Je t'aime pendant que vous m'aimez compagnon de l'oh du mien. _" *

· (Soul to soul, heart to heart, mind to mind, these two bodies we magically bind, our lives now forever as one entwined. I love you, as you love me, oh mate of mine.)

As the Veela finished the spell they both shuddered and screamed their release. And as they were bound forever the Manor took on a magical glow; several items shattered as shelves fell due to the suddenly shaking ground. Totally ignorant to this, a shaking Lucius slipped his legs off his mate's shoulders. Harry collapsed into the warm seed between them, absolutely exhausted.

"My precious Angel Heart, you kept your promise," Lucius leaned down to kiss his panting lover.

"I almost killed you," Harry whispered.

"But you didn't let me die," Lucius whispered in return, looking into the eyes of his lover. He gasped. "Your eyes."

"What?" Harry asked, quickly looking up into Lucius' eyes. He too gasped.

"Your eyes are glowing and swirling with colors," Lucius whispered in amazement.

"Lucius, your eyes are glowing too," Harry watched the gray eyes turn first to silver eyes then turn into glowing, almost white, orbs. "What does it mean?"

"Must be the bond beginning." The Veela stated matter-of-factly. Lucius reached for his wand and realized he didn't have it. "Harry, do you have your wand?" The Gryffindor nodded and handed it off. Chuckling, Lucius handed it back again. "I am not about to use your wand, Love. Clean us up, would you?" With a quick wave Harry did so and dropped his limp arm back to his side.

A knock came to the door. "Hey, you two alright in there? You didn't get hurt by falling debris did you?" Draco called out with concern.

"What are you talking about?" Lucius yelled out while stroking Harry's hair.

"WHAT? You didn't notice the earthquake we just had or the whole house glowing?" Lucius and Harry stared at each other.

/Must have been the bonding. Harry is more powerful than I thought. /

~Lucius? Oh my God, I can hear you in my mind just like you said we would be able too! Holy shit! ~

"FATHER?" Draco's concerned voice came into the room once again.

"We are fine son; just let it be, the house elves will take care of it." Lucius called back.

"HARRY?" came the concerned voice of Seamus. "It looks like a bloody battlefield are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine!" Harry called out with a small reserve of strength.

~Was that from us Lucius? ~

/ Yes Love, it was. It was a weaving together of our powers. /

~Well bugger me! ~

/ I thought you'd never ask. /

Harry looked with embarrassment into the silver eyes that were filled with lust and rolled over onto his back. The Veela latched onto Harry's tender spot where his neck met his shoulder and bit down. "LUCIUS!"

"Sorry Love," the blond kissed the spot lightly, then nibbled a path out to Harry's fingertips, sucking each one in and out.

Harry whimpered. "Why are you torturing me?"

"I want to show you every inch of my love. You had to hurry the first time. I plan to take my time."

"AHHH," Harry cried out as Lucius nibbled up the inside of his arm. Next he moaned loudly as the blond sucked his nipples in turn. Then he traced the lines of muscle on Harry's stomach and chest with his tongue. After that he sucked on his mate's navel. "Ugghh." Harry moaned and began to thrash around on the bed. "Please, I can't wait!"

With a wicked smile, the Veela prepared both himself and his lover. Even being fucked by three fingers wasn't enough for the eager young man. "Breathe My Love," Lucius said after pushing past the first tight ring of muscle with his throbbing shaft. With a wince and a gulp, Harry pushed back; feeling like he was being torn apart, he tried not to cry.

"Oh Harry, please Love, don't move," Lucius whispered, covering his face in kisses before devouring his mouth.

/ Try not to move. /

~ It hurts! ~

/ Give your muscles a chance; just think on this kiss. /

Nodding, Harry lost himself in the tender sensation of his lover's kiss. Soon, he was moaning with desire and need again. Feeling his husband's body melt against his own, he slowly pulled back out then pushed back in.

~Ohhhh~

/ Better? /

~ Oh yes, do that again. ~

Within a few minutes a slowly mounting rhythm had been established, when Lucius heard Harry again.

~ Can't. Oh god. I'm going to. Oh god yes. ~

So the Veela started to thrust in and out faster, then felt and heard Harry scream. Feeling his lover tense against him, he too sensed his seed being milked from his body into that of his mate.

~Shit, I've died and gone to heaven. ~

/ You are my heaven Angel Heart. /

Smiling, Harry waved his wand before he became a boneless heap, falling fast asleep. Practically purring, Lucius pulled his mate to him, pulled up the covers and fell asleep as well.

Chapter Twenty-one

"Psst, Father," Lucius felt a light nudging on his shoulder.

He opened one eye. "Draco?"

"Sorry, I had to see for myself that you were okay. Besides, it's dinnertime. You two getting up and having dinner with us?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, we'll be along in a few minutes, brat," Lucius smirked back.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the barely covered Gryffindor on top of his father. "I take it that you've bonded?"

Lucius merely nodded as Harry stirred against him. Draco visibly sagged with relief and quickly departed.

"Harry?" Lucius whispered. "We need to get up and eat something. It's dinnertime." He gave his mate a little shake.

"Yeah, okay," Harry stretched out like a cat and then, with a start of surprise, realized his ass hurt. "Damn."

"What's wrong?" The Veela asked with concern, while trying to get to a sitting position.

"Sore," Harry mumbled, getting delicately out of bed.

"When we find my wand, I know a good spell for that. Where is it?"

Harry blushed, "Out in the hall with some of your clothing." Dressing slowly, Harry glanced at his husband. "I'm so sorry that…"

Lucius shook his head. "Let's discuss it over dinner, shall we?" Harry nodded and they finished dressing, stopping in the hall to recover Lucius' wand. He then performed a quick numbing spell on Harry.

A few minutes later dinner was served and the four stood at small, yet ornate, rectangular dining room table. There was a spot for a head of table at each end. Draco was looking at one end with clear pain in his eyes. It was evident from the look that father and son gave each other that was the late Mrs. Malfoy's seat. Seamus was looking at Draco with concern, and Harry was looking the same way toward Lucius.

"When King Arthur summoned his knights he wanted them to be of equal rank, so he had a round table commissioned." Seamus said softly.

The trio of Malfoys smiled, and Lucius transformed the table into a round one. Thus, Harry sat to Lucius' left, Draco to his right and Seamus between Draco and Harry.

After dinner was served Draco started the conversation. "About earlier, I'm sorry our fight caused such grief."

/Why were they fighting Harry? /

~Because your son used that term you used on his boyfriend. ~

/ So this is my fault? /

~ In a sense. ~

"It may well be that all this is my doing, Mr. Finnegan. Harry recently pointed out to me that I have a rather purist attitude. I regret it caused any difficulties between my son and yourself."

Draco lit up with both shock and joy to hear these words. Seamus had fallen into a state of shock. Harry smacked him on the leg. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius looked to Harry and lifted his hand to kiss it. "As well, I hope you can forgive me?"

"Of course, just don't let me hear it again," Harry said firmly. Draco snorted into his soup and Seamus' eyes went wide.

/ Must you tell me off in front of others? What was that about 'I won't humiliate you publicly'? /

~This is within the privacy of the Manor. I hardly think that is public. But can you please try to get along with Seamus? It would mean so much to both Draco and I. ~

Lucius nodded his acquiesce. He then turned to Seamus as they began to eat their Veal Scampi. "Draco tells me your mother is a witch. Did she attend Hogwarts?"

Draco and Harry smiled at Seamus as if to urge him on. "Yes, her maiden name was Nolan."

Lucius choked. "Margaret Nolan?"

Seamus lit up. "Yeah, that's me mum."

"Mad Maggie Nolan," Lucius shook his head. "It is a small world. I heard she left the wizarding world and dropped out of sight.

"Mad Maggie?" Harry asked.

"She was always one for sneaky little tricks. You never knew it until the joke played out." Lucius smiled. "I teased her about the amount of freckles she had and, well, I never teased her again."

"Aw, come on, Father, what did she do?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Well, you must swear it goes no further," Lucius made them all swear. They all nodded. "I had long hair while I was in school, much as I do now. She, um, enchanted some girls ribbons…"

"So they would flash and not come out of your hair for a week? You're Luscious Locks Luci?" Seamus gasped.

Lucius rubbed his hand over his face as Draco roared in laughter. Harry tried to be sympathetic behind a pair of laughing green eyes, while Seamus just sat gobsmacked.

Clearing his throat loudly, Harry asked. "So how did your parents meet?"

"At a Highland Game; me mum filled Da's bagpipe with water. He was so mad he chased her until he caught her. A month later they got married. After that Mum told Da she was a witch." Seamus laughed.

"Sounds like a stunt Maggie would pull," Lucius laughed. "Mr. Finnegan, you must tell your mother I sent my greetings. Or perhaps I should send them in a howler?"

The three young men burst into laughter. "Call me Seamus, then."

"Lucius, and please NEVER call me Luci, I deplore it." The blond rolled his eyes.

"Delicious dinner, what's for dessert?" Harry asked. The three stared at him.

Then Draco snickered. "So father finally found a way to give you an appetite?"

Harry blushed. "It's about time you stopped eating like a bird Harry." Seamus teased. Harry blushed some more. Lucius moved his chair and put his hand out as he stood.

/ Come here. /

~ Oh God, this is so embarrassing! ~

Harry took his hand. "Let's adjourn to the lounge, shall we?" The group went off to the other room for dessert. Each Malfoy had their arms filled with a Gryffindor. Eventually Seamus fell asleep in Draco's arms.

"So did you two resume the family talk?" Draco whispered.

"Not really," Harry answered.

/ Uh-oh /

Harry turned to look at Lucius. "Uh-oh what?"

"Well, circumstances being what they were when we bonded we never got to discuss it in _detail _." Lucius held on tightly to Harry, waiting for him to blow his top again.

"Such as?" Harry asked in a calm tone that gave Lucius great concern.

"Well, as you know, I am half Veela. So if I were a full Veela, there would be a 99 % chance of conception during bonding." Lucius began. Harry began to massage his temples.

~So you're telling me there's a 50% chance you could conceive during bonding? ~

/More or less, it would depend on several factors. /

"Hello? It's rude to think to each other with someone else around." Draco whispered.

"Sorry, Lucius please go see a healer right away. You've been through a lot. If you are, or intend to go through with this we need to make sure it won't harm you." Harry whispered, still rubbing his temples.  
"Does that mean you're agreeable?" Lucius asked warily.

"It means that I've realized you're going to do what you want, regardless of anything I say. Besides, I think you can out stubborn me as well." Lucius took over massaging Harry's temples.

"Does this mean you're going to try to have children?" Draco asked.

"Not in my book, but if it happens it happens," Harry moaned.

Lucius didn't know whether to be happy or scream.

"Why are you being like this?" Lucius asked.

"What do you mean?' Harry replied.

"He means you are being an asshole. You say you want kids; well here's your big chance, you moron. But instead Father doesn't know what you really want. Really, Potter."

"Harry's afraid," Seamus said. Three heads turned toward him, all wondering how long he'd been awake and listening. "He doesn't want to lose his husband in order to have a family. But, he doesn't want to hurt Lucius by saying 'no'."  
**"Thank you,"** Harry agreed. "Finally, someone gets it!"

"So you'd rather be miserable without a family instead of risking anything happening to father?" Draco asked.

"I am not miserable!" Harry yelled moving away from Lucius. Then he put a hand to his temple and winced. "Look, must we rush the issue? All I ask is that you go see a Healer Lucius? Make sure everything is okay first, promise?"

"I promise," Lucius said quietly.

"Great, I'm going to bed; I have a vicious migraine coming on." Harry waved and then left the room.

"You know, I think I'm going to turn in too," Seamus said then left as well.

"I don't understand why he won't talk to me about it. He just shuts down," Lucius sighed.

"It will be okay father," Draco replied, coming over to sit by his father.

"I don't know how to feel about this anymore," Lucius said softly. "Maybe he just doesn't want to have kids by me."

"Maybe he just isn't ready yet. After all, he was raised by muggles." Draco shrugged.

"I want to believe that maybe tomorrow or the next day, hell, even next week, that he'll change his mind, but I don't."

/Maybe he doesn't really love me. /

~I do, and that's why I'm concerned. ~

"Are you going to make an appointment?" Draco asked. Lucius nodded, not looking forward to the idea at all. Then they both went to bed.

Harry woke up first the next morning. He showered and changed then left the room. He was startled to see Seamus already sitting out in the lounge sipping coffee.

"Morning Seamus," Harry greeted his housemate.

"Morning Harry. I didn't think you'd be able to sleep. Want to talk about it? Draco's still doing his hair so I think I have time yet." Seamus snickered.

"About what?" Harry replied evasively, making a cup of coffee from the tray in front of Seamus.

"The second Lucius started to even talk about the possibility of conceiving you got a headache. What's the real story here, mate?" Seamus stared at Harry. "I know you're scared, but there's more to it. You can't live in the same room with someone for years and not know them."

Harry stared into his cup. "Women have maternal instincts. I just figured whatever I lacked she'd be able to make up for it."

"Ah, so because your Da' died when you were so young, then you were raised by those lousy relatives of yours…" Seamus began.

"Exactly. I don't have a clue what a good parent is like! Besides, I'm still in school. Why is all of this happening so fast? And I can't handle losing him now. I – I can't…" Harry choked on emotions.

"Does Lucius know how close you came to ending it all?" Seamus whispered.

"Oh yeah, right. Sure, I could hear it now. 'Oh by the way Lucius, I almost killed myself before I went out to face Voldemort. But I'm sure it was just a phase, don't sweat it.' That would go over like a lead balloon. What happens if I lose him? He's all I have. As much as I want a family, no matter how scared I am I'll screw it up, it's more important that I keep him. Aren't I to blame for enough deaths without adding a husband to the list?" Harry leaned back and wiped away the tears with the heels of his hands.

"You need to tell him. Stand by him Harry. You're just pushing him away. He doesn't understand why, when he's trying to make you happy, it's upsetting you."

"I can't."

"Then I will. Or I'll tell Draco and he will."

"That isn't fair."

"Welcome to life. The people that died didn't die because of anything you did or didn't do. They died because of You-Know-Who. If you stood in front of them with a gun then it'd be different. I would think you of all people would know what a gift you've been handed here. You have a chance at love, happiness and having a family. Don't be an idiot Harry. Lucius can afford to have the very best healers follow him around every day if need be. He'll be fine. He also has experience at parenthood, something no Seventh year girl in Hogwarts would have been able to provide."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Go back to your husband Harry. It's obvious he loves you and would do anything for you. Tell him you want a family. Make that appointment to make sure you have the healer at his side. Give yourself permission to be happy. You've been miserable enough for ten lifetimes. He needs to know Harry…everything."

Nodding reluctantly, Harry got up, gave Seamus a hug then went to wake up Lucius.

Chapter Twenty-two

Seamus sat back and, as he watched his coffee swirl in his cup, he remembered.

"Mr. Finnegan, I would speak with you," Minerva McGonagall said after dinner one night.

"Yes, Professor?" Seamus knew he hadn't done anything wrong so he simply sat and listened. The Headmistress sat down next to him, looking around at the few students still finishing up their dinners.

"I was wondering, perhaps, if you'd been noticing anything unusual with Harry?"

"Well, he hasn't been talking much or hanging out in the Common Room, if that's what you mean."

"Mr. Finnegan, Seamus…" The old witch rubbed her hands together. "I'm most concerned about Harry. He hasn't been eating. And his Quidditch game, well, I'm sure you've noticed yourself the fire is gone from him. It's most likely he'll have to face You-Know-Who this year. If he does something rash, well, will you watch out for him please?" Her lips pursed; then her eyes filled with tears.

Seamus sighed, remembering how concerned she'd been, with just cause. On a gut instinct Seamus had checked under Harry's bed. There were strong muggle prescriptions, knives and drugs. After one particularly bad Quidditch game he'd gone to find Harry. With Ron and Hermione so wrapped up in each other Harry had been slipping further away. Then he found him up in the Astronomy tower walking along the parapets.

"Harry, you should get down from there." Seamus had said quietly, trying to recall how they did this in the muggle cop shows.

"Why? Don't you know I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!" Harry giggled then spun in a circle, almost falling off. "Wow, that's fun!" Harry spun again while Seamus nervously fingered his wand in his robe pocket.

"Talk to me Harry," Seamus whispered, edging closer.

"What, you want some too? It's over there; be my guest," Harry pointed at a pile on the ground. Seamus winced at the variety of drugs and accessories. "Watch me Seamus; I can fly!" The Seeker jumped from parapet to parapet, waving his arms about. The Irishman scanned his memory, desperate for an answer.

"I don't know how to take these Harry. Why don't you come down and show me?" Seamus said, thanking his father silently for watching those cop shows.

"Okee dokee!" Harry leapt down and skipped over to the pile with a crazed grin on his face.

"STUPEFY!" Seamus called out. Harry turned in surprise before he went rigid.

The Irishman wiped away his tears remembering the next few days.

"I don't feel so good Seamus. Let me take a pill, I'm sick man," Harry groaned.

Holding his friend tighter, he shook his head. "No more drugs Harry. The world needs you."

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT THE BASTARD! LET ME DIE!" The Seeker had screamed and clawed, trying to get to the box below his bed. But Seamus had already flushed and burnt it all so Harry couldn't have anymore.

"I won't let you do this to yourself mate," Seamus cried, tears rolling down his face as he rocked the Gryffindor back and forth in his arms.

Harry had spent an entire Hogsmeade weekend this way. Seamus stayed with him in the Room of Requirement. When he felt himself nodding off he'd strap Harry down to the bed. But Harry had stayed up all weekend. He looked like hell. Sweat covered his pale shaking body. There were bags under his green eyes. Seamus wanted to scream at the entire magical world for putting his friend and idol through this.

Using magic when necessary, he managed to get some coffee into him. The weekend was the worst in his memory. When Harry wasn't shaking from withdrawal he was vomiting. Anger had filled him when none of their housemates had looked for them. He kept tabs on things by using the Marauder's Map Harry had in one of his robe pockets. Oddly enough it was Colin who had found them first.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Colin ran into the room, skidding on his knees without a second thought, to where Seamus was rocking the Seeker once more. "What happened?"

"Colin old buddy, give me my meds!" Harry had screamed.

"Meds? Seamus what's going on?" Colin looked at the upper-classman with frightened eyes.

"You must never deal, Colin; swear it by all that's holy! A wizard's oath!" Seamus yelled in a shaking, raspy voice, worn out from crying and screaming.

"I swear!" Colin repeated. "Oh, Harry!" The blond began to cry as Harry went into another round of convulsions.

"Drugs, Colin. He's a junkie. It was how he was dealing with the pressure. I don't know where he got it all, but he was trying to kill himself slowly. Sorry, Colin, but Harry is as human as you and I. It's time you took him off that pedestal you put him on. He's Harry, just Harry. Except he's got no family for support, and he has to fight the worst wizard the world has ever seen! Can you blame him? How would you or I have deal with it? Oh God, Colin how did we not see it?"

Through tears Colin sputtered. "Because he was our hero; Harry was more than human. He was perfect."

Seamus sniffed as Harry had a lucid moment. "I'm not perfect Colin; no one is perfect. Forgive me?" Colin nodded; then watched in horror as Seamus held him tighter as he tried to scratch his skin off.

Colin dutifully kept watch that Sunday night so Seamus could get some real rest. He returned to the common room, making sure that he'd been seen by everyone there. With a glance at Harry's empty bed he'd fallen asleep. Feigning a cold the next day, he managed to sneak back to the Room of Requirement using Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He was startled to see Harry had returned to the realm of the living and was holding Colin, who was crying and shaken by the loss of his hero and what he'd seen that day.

The feel of arms closing around him brought Seamus out of his memories. He looked up into concerned gray eyes.

"Seamus? You were crying and shaking. Are you okay?" Draco asked softly.

Nodding 'no' the Irishman dove into the blond's arms and began to sob. It took Draco awhile, but he finally convinced Seamus to tell him everything.

"So that's why you and Harry became close. I wondered what had turned the table." Seamus could only nod as Draco held him tightly. "It also explains why Colin stopped taking pictures of Harry non-stop."

Sniffing, Seamus added. "Colin said he'd stop taking pictures of Harry unless it was of Harry really happy, without drugs."

"Which is why he took the picture of Harry and Father in the Great Hall that day father rescued him." Draco guessed.

"Yeah, he sold it to the Daily Prophet then took the money he made from it and gave it to Madame Pomfrey. She's using it to start a drug treatment clinic in Hogsmeade. It turns out it's a big problem with muggle born wizards that can't cope or adjust."

"Cope or adjust to what?" Draco asked, rubbing circles on the Gryffindor's back.

Seamus stared into the gray eyes full of concern. "Don't take this the wrong way, but as a pureblood I'm not sure you could fully understand. When you're born of a mixed marriage or into an all muggle family or even a pureblood like Harry raised by muggles you never feel that you belong. You aren't really a muggle or part of their world because you can do magic, when they think it's unnatural or some sort of childhood make believe. But you don't belong here in the wizarding world either because you aren't pureblood for generations. There is no in-between world for wizards like me."

"So that's why so many leave Hogwarts after graduation and go back to being a Muggle. It's easier to pretend that you don't have magical powers then it is to not be pureblood." Draco said slowly, as if understanding something for the first time. "Seamus, what are you doing after graduation?"

"Going back home. Da' raises racehorses. I thought I would help. I'm hoping to be a vet." Seamus said softly, realizing this was the first they'd talked about this.

"A vet? What is that?" Draco asked.

"A muggle healer for animals. Care for Magical Creatures is my best class. I thought maybe I could combine the two somehow. Maybe raise Pegusi or something?" Seamus shrugged. "What are you going to do?"

"Get on the school board like father. You've given me a lot to talk about. But, Seamus, will Harry tell father? He needs to know." Draco asked.

"I think so. I never should have told you." Seamus bit his lip.

"He's family now. It's good that I know." Draco looked with concern down the hall and wondered if Harry was telling or not.

*******************************************************  
Harry sat on the edge of the bed wondering how he could explain everything to Lucius. He must have lost track of time because the next thing he knew he heard Lucius asking him a question.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Lucius asked him softly.

"I-I love you." Harry said seriously, looking into the concerned gray eyes of his Veela.

"What is it?" Lucius was growing more concerned by the moment. He'd barely slept for worrying about how this marriage was faring already. Then to wake and see Harry looking distant and cold was not helping. While it was nice to hear the affirmation of love, it only made him more concerned.

Harry snickered. "Have an extra pensive lying about?"

"No, but we could pick one up for you. I could send one of the elves for one right now if you like." Lucius whispered.

After some pacing, Harry nodded. With a snap of his fingers, Lucius sent Doodles on the mission. Arriving a few minutes later, Harry took the pensive with relief. "Some things are too hard to live through twice." Touching his wand to his temple, Harry took out the memories of his drug addiction and own personal dark times. Then he sat on the bed beside Lucius. "This won't be easy for you to see. It sure wasn't easy to live through. But maybe these memories will help you see why I'm so scared." Harry gulped. "I'll leave you to it."

Nodding, Lucius dove into the memories. He saw Harry getting drugs from the house elves at Hogwarts and from wizards in Hogsmeade. Harry had begged, borrowed and even stolen to get what he wanted and liked the best. Then the scene shifted to classes and games that went wrong. To his best friends pulling away, then at the end of the year Seamus coming to him in the Astronomy tower. Then Seamus and Colin caring for Harry as he came off the drugs.

The picture shifted to memories of Vernon and Petunia's lack of parenting skills then scenes of students talking about their parents while Harry pushed away his plate meal after meal. The school nurse had caught him in time to prevent anorexia but it was hard going.

Once again the scene shifted to bodies of those good people that Harry felt died because of him. His screams and temper fits over guilt at living and being left behind.

Lucius pulled back out of the pensive to see green eyes filled with tears, shame, guilt and hope. Setting the pensive aside, Lucius held open his arms. Harry dived into them. "I love you Harry; thank you for telling me. It looks like we will both be living for the moment. I don't think any less of you. Do you wish to see my pensive?"

Harry nodded and, with a wave of his wand, Lucius soon held a battered pensive in his hand. Looking slightly embarrassed the Veela said, "I use it quite often. Now hold on to yourself my love. This may hurt. Please remember this is who I was, not who I am."

Nervously, Harry took the pensive. Lucius swirled it to show him the first memory. A much younger Lucius was proudly taking the Dark Mark. The next memory showed his father beating him because he'd cried when he'd killed a classmate to prove his loyalty. Another scene showed his first Cruciatus curse on a child who died from the pain. Then it showed his first Veela time as he screamed, thrashing in pain from the madness, and a young Severus giving him the potion. The years began to blur into a slideshow of Death eater meetings and being given the Cruciatus curse over and over again. Harry was surprised to see his own face as Lucius drew him close in Flourish & Blots in his second year. Then there were more curses, defection to the light side, the death of his wife and the pain inflicted by his mate's refusal. The last was Harry's yelling over having a family or not.

Pulling out, Harry looked into gray eyes full of shame.

Chapter Twenty-three

"Do you still love me, Harry?" the Veela obviously was unsure at this point.

Nodding, Harry leaned over to capture Lucius' lips in a tender kiss. "Yes." Harry kissed Lucius again. "Very much." Harry pushed Lucius back onto the bed. "Let me show you."

Lucius smile was followed by a moan as Harry trailed hot kisses along his jaw line before nibbling down his neck. He licked a path to the blond's nipples, sucking each one hard. Lucius hissed when Harry reached his target destination and licked all around his cock.

"Harry, please," Lucius gasped. Sitting back on his heels, Harry smirked while reaching for the lube. Covering two of his fingers, he set it down. He began to suck on the now weeping erection while scissoring his fingers back and forth in the blond's ass. "Oh yes, Angel, just like that," Lucius whispered while watching his husband in action. Within minutes he threw back his head and screamed in release.

Harry quickly took off his clothes before leaning over to whisper in his still shaking Veela's ear, "I think I might have been hasty on the family issue. Don't you?" Lucius arched his back off the bed as Harry entered him in one swift motion. Putting the blond's knees up as far as he could, the Seeker began to thrust in faster and faster. The Veela gasped for more before felt his body tighten. Soon he was roaring, while riding out his orgasm for the second time. Harry grunted loudly before exploding inside the blond. Next he collapsed between his lover's legs. Being the first to recover, Lucius whispered a cleansing spell.

Harry whispered into his mate's ear, "Chain me up and take me my Veela."

"YES!" Lucius beamed and called "Accio chains!" Before Harry knew it he was on his knees and chained to the top of two bed posts, facing his mate. With a wicked smile on his face, Lucius lubricated himself and Harry, surprised at how seeing his mate in chains had made him hard – again. Perhaps this whole submissive thing would work out if Harry gave him control and learned how to control his temper. Lucius raised Harry slightly before lowering him back down. Harry gasped as the blond sheathed himself in one stroke. "Turn about is fair play my angel."

Harry had very little time to think, however, as Lucius held him with one arm, latched onto a nipple then began to thrust. They both began to shake as their climaxes approached. The Seeker came first followed by the Veela, each gasping and shaking as they did. "I'm done," Lucius whispered, and the chains released Harry, who fell immediately onto the bed with his husband on top of him.

"I hope you've had enough,' Lucius gasped.

"Oh yeah," Harry purred.

"Good, because I'm going back to sleep," Lucius groaned.

"Oh no you don't, the Healer, remember?" Harry began to tickle his mate until he reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled into the shower. Lucius was rather surprised when Harry followed him in before smiling. "Mind if we share?"

"No," Lucius drawled before chuckling. "I never know what you will do next."

"Is that a complaint Pookie?" Harry replied while soaping up the blond's back.

"Not in the least. I can't express to you how refreshing it is not to be in the same routine day in, day out." Lucius took the soap next and turned to do Harry's back. "So why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, Seamus made me understand some things. Besides, we have nine months from the conception date, right? So we won't actually be adding to the family until after I graduate. That, I think I can handle." Harry turned, took some shampoo and began to work on the Veela's long hair.

After showering, drying and dressing, the couple exited their room for some late breakfast. As they were finishing up, Draco entered the room with Seamus.

"Excuse me father, but the Healer will be here any minute," Draco stated.

Lucius groaned, muttering something under his breath. "Father hates healers," Draco smirked.

"Yes, well, when was the last time YOU had a check-up?" Lucius smiled evilly at his son.

"Well, um, it has been a while I suppose," Draco answered, glaring at Lucius. Seamus chuckled. Turning toward the Irishman Draco smiled," How long has it been for you Seamus?"

Flushing, Seamus turned toward Harry for help. "Didn't we go together just a bit ago?"

"No," Harry replied, not catching on.

"Wonderful, you can all have check-ups as well," Lucius smirked. "Misery loves company and all that."

An elf arrived on the scene announcing the arrival of Healer Webster. Looking very pleased with himself Lucius moved forward to greet the elderly dark haired man. Eyeing the group, the Healer asked, "Are you all ill?"

"Mr. Webster, may I introduce my husband Harry, and Mr. Seamus Finnegan, my son's young man. They have been kind enough to volunteer to receive check-ups so that I wouldn't be alone. None of us are actually sick. However, my mate and I wish to have a family, so he decided on this precautionary measure." Lucius said in a silky tone while Harry and Seamus shook the healer's hand.

"Volunteered my ass," Draco mumbled. The two Gryffindors shook their heads at how easily they had been roped into the examinations. Lucius and Harry went first. Afterwards, Draco and Seamus went in for theirs.

Seamus and Draco's exams went much faster than Lucius and Harry's, something that didn't go unnoticed by the couple. Mr. Webster called the newlyweds back in to the bedroom he was using for examinations.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid if you really want to have children it's going to take a great deal of potions and time to achieve." Mr. Webster said softly.

"Why?" Lucius asked nervously as Harry took his hand.

"Well, Harry, your sperm count is extremely low, almost non-existent. This may be from your malnutrition or from the Avada Kedavra curse you suffered as a child." The healer shrugged. "Lucius, you've suffered internal damage to your pseudo-womb from, well, it's only a guess, but I would say either torture or numerous Crutiatus curses. As things currently stand I'd give you about a 1 in a million chance of conceiving." Mr. Webster shook his head.

"What do you suggest?" Harry asked.

"Well, a combination of a potion regimen and a muggle method might work for you Harry. As for you, Lucius, we can try internal healing potions, but the best suggestion I can give you is a transplant. Is Draco planning on having children the Veela way? If not, I could transfer over his pseudo-womb to you rather easily. You could also use a surrogate or adopt." Mr. Webster stopped because Lucius left the room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Webster, thanks for everything; we'll, um, get back to you," Harry said, shaking the man's hand quickly before running out of the room after Lucius.

Hearing the sound of breaking glass and screams, Harry took off in that direction. He wasn't too surprised to see the master bedroom being destroyed again but what horrified him was how. House elves were being thrown into walls, kicked and otherwise abused. Harry's mouth dropped open. "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

Lucius froze. He turned to see Harry in the doorway. "I can explain."

"Right. I don't think I want to hear your lies. You've had your bonding. No more worries about dying right?" Harry said in a strangled voice. "So much for having a family. I should have known better. Goodbye Lucius." Taking just long enough to rip the rings from his hand to throw them at the Veela, he took off running. He ran into the fire and vanished.

Draco ran to the master bedroom to find his father on his knees staring at something in his hands. "What happened?"

"It's over. He left me." Lucius held out his hand to reveal the thin gold ring and the diamond covered wedding band.

"But why?" Draco asked coming over to hold his father.

"He saw me with the house elves, kicking them and throwing them. He told me that I hadn't changed at all right before he told me goodbye." Lucius sat in shock.

"Ah, for the love of Mike!" Seamus yelled, running into the fire next. "Where's Harry?" he asked the first Gryffindor he saw. She pointed toward the boys dorms. Seamus took the steps two at a time. "Ron, where is he?"

"I don't know mate. He asked the elves to bring his trunk back before he got out his cloak and map. After that he vanished. Don't know where he went. But to tell you the truth I wouldn't tell you if I did know. It'd serve bloody old Malfoy right if…" Ron didn't say anything more because Seamus laid him out flat with one fist to the face.

Seamus turned as he heard a 'pop'. Harry's trunk had vanished. "Damn, where did you go man?" Deep in thought, Seamus left the Gryffindor tower only to run into Draco.

"Did you talk to him?" Draco asked in a high-pitched voice of concern.

"No, he's gone into hiding. He's probably in the Chamber of Secrets. How's your da'?"

"Well, they bonded already so he's fine." Draco looked away. "Okay that's a lie. He's not fine; I've never seen him this upset. How do we get to Potter?"

"You can't," came a voice from behind them. "Moaning Myrtle will take messages to him, but that's it. The only other one who can get in and out of there is Fawkes. He can apparate in and out."

The two men whirled around to see Hermione Granger looking at them curiously. "What made Harry run?"

"I did," Lucius said, coming up behind them. He looked pale and shaken but resolute.

"Don't do it 'Mione," Ron said, coming on the scene. "You didn't see Harry, I did. He was really upset. Harry needs to be alone."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry, but Ron's right; if Harry wants to be left alone he must have a good reason." Ron smiled smugly, pushing Hermione into the Common Room.

Seamus, Draco and Lucius looked at each other. "Let's check if he's moved out of the rooms." Draco said. After a quick check of the room he shared with Lucius it was easy to see Harry had moved out. "Try to talk to him father!"

/Harry, please talk to me. I set all the house elves free. This way I'll never do it again. I love you Harry, please talk to me. /

~Silence~

"He won't answer me. It's hopeless." Lucius sat in a chair.

"I'm going to try to talk to Myrtle," Seamus said before sprinting out of the rooms.

"What set you off like that anyway?" Draco asked softly.

"Healer Webster says I can't have children. Damn Dark Lord wins from beyond the grave."

"Father?"

"My pseudo-womb has been damaged from the torture and Cruciatus Curses I've received over the years. Harry has problems too from the Avada Kedavra he received as a child, but his sounds curable." Lucius looked away, but Draco saw the pain on his face. "He only asked for one thing from me, a family, and I can't even do that." He got up and walked off to their suite, slamming the door behind him.

"Sure, just when I was starting to like the guy too." Draco whispered.

Seamus returned later with no success. While Moaning Myrtle confirmed that Harry was indeed hiding out in the Chamber, she said Harry wouldn't talk to anyone.

The next month was hell for Lucius. One of Harry's forms was apparently a Phoenix. He could pop in and out of whatever class he needed to go to. Harry never came to meals either, instead opting to snitch food from the kitchens. Lucius tried over and over to talk to his mate through their bond, but it was unsuccessful. Despite the bonding, Lucius also began to get ill from not being able to see and touch his mate.

At the end of the month Harry was summoned to the Headmaster's office.  
After refusing a root beer barrel and tea, Albus began to talk to the Seeker.

"My boy, there have been many occasions where I have looked the other way when it came to you. However, I insist that either you stay in Gryffindor house or your rooms with your husband and eat in the Great Hall." Harry looked up in surprise at the Headmaster. "Well, it becomes rather obvious, even to me, that since he is still alive despite your rejection you must have been bonded and mated already. I should tell you though, he is becoming quite ill."

"Fine, I'll move back into Gryffindor." Harry turned into a phoenix and vanished. Fawkes sang goodbye and Dumbledore tossed the bird a sweet.

Draco did everything he could over the next few weeks to try to talk to Harry, but anytime he'd see Harry he was surrounded by Gryffindors. Seamus tried as well, but Harry wouldn't talk to him. Minerva finally intervened.

"Mr. Potter, you have detention tonight at 6 p.m." she said after Transfigurations.

"But Professor, I didn't do anything!" Harry complained.

"Oh, but you see, Mr. Potter, that's where you're wrong. I will see you tonight." Harry gulped; there was no reasoning with the Headmistress when she spoke in that tone. He nodded and left.

Ron complained all the rest of the day about how unfair the Professor was being. Hermione didn't say a word until dinnertime. It surprised Harry so much he looked up with a start.

"He doesn't look good. Well, neither of the Malfoys do, really. Are you sure you're doing the right thing Harry?" With a gulp, he looked toward Draco. His face was pale and drawn. He looked very depressed. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to get him to eat, but he just got up and left the Hall. Harry looked cautiously toward Lucius; he didn't look like he'd slept in weeks. There were bags under his eyes and he looked much thinner.

~Lucius~

Gray eyes shot up and met with green.

/Harry /

Pain filled both men. Harry ran from the room, turned into a Phoenix and vanished.

"Well, this is turning out much as I thought it would," Severus beamed happily.

Lucius grabbed the plate of food in front of the Potions Master and dumped it into his lap.

"I quite agree!" Minerva said, dumping Severus' goblet of wine over his head. The hall went rather quiet. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "That is a good look for you Severus." The Potion Master stormed from the room. After a minute the Great Hall broke out into laughter.

"Lucius!" Minerva called after the blond. It had taken her several minutes to catch up to him. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned. "Come with me." Reluctantly, he followed. "I've put a charm on the room just for tonight so that no apparition by animals can be done." She smiled. "Good luck Lucius." She opened the door to the Transfiguration room and Lucius almost fell over. At one of the desks sat Harry.

Chapter Twenty-four

As the door closed behind him, Harry sighed. He still didn't know what he'd done, but it was obvious he was going to get a speech first. It had been the worst month of his life. He rubbed his arm and smiled lazily as he began to feel better. After a moment he realized the woman hadn't said anything yet. He turned in his seat.

"Lucius," Harry jumped up and tried to turn into a Phoenix. While he could do that, he could not pop out. After several attempts he turned back.

"Minerva put a charm on the room Harry. You're stuck. Will you please talk to me?" Lucius begged.

"What's the use? You won't change. We can't have a," Harry's voice shook, "family. Go away Lucius."

"No," Lucius said, stepping closer.

"But you have to. I said GO AWAY!" Harry yelled as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'd rather fight and die from the submissive side, no matter how painful, then live another day without you." Lucius clutched at his chest, fighting with each step to get closer to his mate.

"But the elves," Harry began.

"I gave them all clothes. Every single one is gone. That was my coping mechanism if you will. Like your drugs." Lucius reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. It was covered in needle tracks. "I knew there had to be a reason I couldn't feel you. Then I remembered and it all made sense. Where are you getting it Harry?"

"Why do you care?" Harry yelled, ripping his arm from Lucius' grasp.

"Because I love you, Harry. Maybe it was a mistake to get married in France. If it was in English maybe you would have understood the vows. Does 'for better or worse' strike any bloody bells? You could have come back to me. We could have talked it out, Harry. There was no reason to go back to drugs!" Lucius yelled back while holding onto his chest.

"Don't you get it? He won damn it! We can't have kids, and it's all because he WON!" Harry fell to his knees, threw off his glasses and covered his eyes. "No matter what I do I can never be happy! Voldemort says 'no family allowed' and that's that. No mum, no dad, no godfather, no fucking kids either. He won, Lucius. Isn't that enough? Now please go away." Harry sobbed.

"You don't mean that," Lucius lowered himself to the ground and raised Harry's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Do you still love me?"

"Don't do this to me Lucius," Harry sobbed. "You don't want me, no one does."

"I love you Harry. Do you still love me?" Lucius asked softly. Harry gave an almost imperceptible nod. The Veela wrapped his arms around his mate and together they cried.

"I love you Lucius. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do!" Harry wailed. "They take away the pain and make life easier to live."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry too. We'll figure things out. But taking drugs isn't the answer." Lucius whispered. "Kiss me Harry."

For the first time in weeks Harry smiled and leaned forward to kiss his Veela.

After a few more kisses Lucius stood and gave Harry a hand up. "I think detention is over. Come on, Angel Heart; let's go."

As they left the room the Headmistress saw the two of them arm in arm and squealed with delight. "It worked; how wonderful!" she chuckled.

"I don't know how to thank you," Lucius leaned over and kissed the Headmistress on the cheek. Harry was stunned as she turned bright red. She then shooed them on their way.

They walked arm-in-arm all the way to their rooms and were rather surprised to find they had company waiting on them.

"Ah Misters Malfoy, well now that we have you all in one room, I take it you have resolved your differences?" The Headmaster asked with a twinkling eye.

Harry nodded happily as he snuggled into the Veela's chest. Draco cheered from behind Dumbledore. "Well, I must say I'm rather unhappy with how you eloped without letting anyone know." He sighed. "I had hoped that you'd become the new Minister of Magic. But I understand from Draco here that you have plans to raise a family."

Harry tried to ignore the pain in his chest. He needed a fix again. But how was he going to get rid of everyone.

/ We will figure something out love. /

~ Can we get him out of here please? ~

"Well, I suppose you want family quarters, eh?" Dumbledore waved his wand and the wall between the two bedrooms stretched out and another room was added, while one bedroom as expanded. The sitting area was enlarged "One last thing," with a wave of his wand a pile of presents appeared. "Oh, where is that bird?" the Headmaster tossed a sweet in the air and the Phoenix swooped down out of nowhere to grab it. "Take me to my room, Fawkes; I'm rather tired." In a flurry of feathers the two disappeared.

Draco stood with his arms over his chest. "You are SUCH a drama queen Potter!" Harry flushed and Lucius chuckled. "Seriously, is everything okay now?"

"Harry, why don't you move back in? I'll catch Draco up." Lucius said.

"Yes, because father is a drama queen too and wouldn't talk either!" Draco got a pillow in his face for that comment.

Harry moved back in while Lucius spoke with Draco. "…because of all those circumstances the Healer said we have a one in a million chance."

"That's why you two went your separate ways?" Draco's mouth dropped open. "For crying out loud did you ever think of talking to me? I'll be happy to donate what you need! Sorry father, but I have no interest in having children."

"What? But the family line!" Lucius cried.

"Ah, but you see if you two have kids I don't have to!" Draco beamed. "Please, this body is perfect. I am so not messing it up!"

Lucius shook his head. "I don't know what the transplant might involve Draco."

"I've been an only child for too long. Just because I don't want to have kids doesn't mean that I wouldn't be the perfect big brother," Draco beamed. "If you want to go that way, I'll help out. But no more drama queen fits from either of you."

Harry re-entered the room looking tired. "What's this, not enough fish in your stream?" Draco chuckled, but Harry looked horrified. Pain swept over him. 'The Chamber,' he thought. Lucius jumped up and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor.

/No Phoenix! /

"Please don't leave Harry," Lucius whispered. "Ignore Draco; he's IGNORANT!" A glare went from father to son that could melt ice. Draco gulped. "Let's open some presents, okay?"

"It was a joke. Sorry Potter," Lucius glared at his son again. "Um, Harry." The elder Malfoy sighed and pulled Harry over to the couch by the gifts.

From Dumbledore they received a book, "Fertility options for the Gay Wizard." Hermione gave them the Karma Sutra book. Snape gave several potions that every couple should have, including fertility ones. Madame Pomfrey gave them pregnancy test kits and the Headmistress gave a Family Tree album that magically traced the lineages. Shame fell over Harry. Did everyone know about their problem?

Lucius opened up the book from Dumbledore to a page with a bookmark in it. His eyes went wide. "Harry! This is it! Look!" Leaning over, the blond showed it to Harry.

"That's it!" Lucius cried. "Draco, come with me! " He dashed back in to give Harry a kiss. "Don't leave me again, please." Sliding the rings back on the Seeker's hand, he received another kiss before he left with Draco in tow.

Lucius and Draco entered the hospital wing. "May I help you?" came the voice of Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes, we need a transplant done. Do you know how to perform it?" Lucius asked eagerly.

"The Headmaster already informed me this might be an option. Your own healer is the best in the country. I took the liberty of calling Mr. Webster." She grinned.

"Lucius, Draco!" called the elderly man as he exited the floo. "Did you decide on the transplant?"

"Yes, we did Calvin. Harry and I also found a solution to our dilemma in a book. I'd like to run it by you while you are here."

"Excellent. The transfer will only take minutes. But, Lucius, this will take some time to stabilize. Several weeks to two months actually," the Healer replied while washing up.

"That's fine Calvin. I'll tell you all about it." Mr. Webster nodded then began the procedure. True to his word Lucius told him about the injured Veela and mate that he and Harry had read about in the book.

Harry began to pace. While he was happier, his nervousness began to take over. He needed another fix, badly. With a blink of his eye he turned into Phoenix then vanished. As soon as he returned to the Chamber of Secrets Harry found his stash and started shooting up. His hands were shaking so badly he misjudged the dose and took too much. The Seeker crumbled to the stone floor.

Fawkes screeched from his perch, startling Dumbledore out of his nap. "I say dear boy, no need to scream for a sweet!" The Phoenix glared at the Headmaster, who was busy unwrapping a root beer barrel, then vanished. "That's odd, didn't even want the sweet?"

The Phoenix re-appeared in the Chamber of Secrets and flew to Harry's side. Even though he cried, only a few needle marks went away. But Harry didn't wake up. Fawkes vanished again, only to reappear in the Infirmary, where he began to scream at Madame Pomfrey and Lucius in turn.

"Get out! This is not a zoo!" Poppy yelled, trying to shoo the bird out.

"No, wait!" Lucius yelled. "Is it Harry?" Fawkes nodded and screeched, flapping his wings urgently.

"Lucius, I insist, you've just had delicate spell work done to you, lay down! Whatever is going on with your husband can wait!" Mr. Webster called out as Lucius staggered over to the bird.

"Madame Pomfrey, your drug recovery bag!" Lucius called, taking one of the Phoenix's feet. She nodded in sudden understanding and ran for the bag then over to the Phoenix, grabbing the other foot.

"REALLY!" the Healer called as the odd trio vanished. "He needs to rest!"

"You don't understand, Mr. Webster," Draco said from his bed. "If Harry dies so does Father."

The trio reappeared in the Chamber at Harry's side. Poppy picked up the syringe and began to look over Harry.

"Harry? Oh, Harry, why?" Lucius looked up at the bird from where he was kneeling by Harry's side. "You couldn't heal him this time, could you, Fawkes?" The bird shook its head then cried over the track marks, which healed, but Harry didn't move. Lucius nodded in understanding then passed out. Fawkes hopped over to Lucius and some tears fell into his slightly open mouth. Then he grabbed the Veela by the shoulder and they both vanished.

"Dad!" Draco cried as Fawkes returned the still unconscious Veela to his bed. The bird sang a few notes before vanishing to reappear seconds later in the Chamber. Draco ran from the room to find Seamus. The healer ran over to the bed. "Thank Merlin he's going to be okay."

"Harry," Lucius gasped.

"Easy Lucius, he's not back yet," Mr. Webster held his patient still. "He must still be alive, because you are too. Now lay back or I'll spell you to sleep, your choice." The Veela nodded and laid back.

Fawkes returned shortly with Madame Pomfrey. "Harry?" Lucius asked.

"I've had him sent ahead to the drug clinic in Hogsmeade." The medi-witch stroked the bird's plumage. "This beautiful creature saved both of you. I stabilized him. Then when they get him through the first few hours he'll be returned. The bird vanished again, grabbed Dumbledore then reappeared with him.

"Oh my, what's going on? I've never seen Fawkes in such a state." Dumbledore asked in confusion.

"Albus, someone in the school has been selling drugs to Harry Potter."

"He's a junkie!" Seamus said, storming into the room with Draco at his side. "He promised me he'd stopped. Colin and I helped him the first time sir. The last I knew he was clean."

"Drugs in Hogwarts?" Albus asked in surprise.

Chapter Twenty-five

"I-I can't tell you," Harry curled up into a ball.

"Fine, then I can cheat, because I must protect you," Lucius said coolly. He released his Veela charms and Harry uncurled and began to attack his mate's neck.

"Harry, where did you get the drugs?" the blond repeated as his husband kissed his neck and chest.

"Gus," Harry smiled. "Kiss me?"

"Tell me where the rest of your drugs are," Lucius willed himself to only kiss Harry's cheek.

"Chamber, under the floorboard at the Dursleys, in my invisibility cloak and my old Transfiguration book that I hollowed out. Kiss me again, on the lips." Harry purred.

Figuring he'd be lucky to be asked to do that again anytime soon, he did so while slowly easing the Veela charm off. But he was surprised to find Harry hadn't ended the kiss. Raising a hand to caress Harry's face, he found it was covered in fresh tears. Lucius ended the kiss. "Harry?"

"Why do you still love me?" Harry sobbed. While Lucius didn't understand why he wasn't in trouble for using his Veela charms, he was very relieved. It was time to remind Harry of their past. He took Harry by the hand and led him over to the long mirror in the room.

"What do you see?" Lucius asked. Harry sobbed and tried to bury himself in Lucius' arms. As much as it cost him personal pain, literally, he turned his mate in his arms.

"I see a wonderful man. He's been strong for his friends when they needed them. Then there is the man who saved the entire wizarding world. A star Seeker who could play for any team he wished. My mate, my husband, and the man I love stands before me. You are handsome beyond words and to see you naked before me stirs my blood, calling me to mate every time. But I also see and feel that you have deep pain; I will do my best to erase that and protect you with every breath I take. I love you, Harry; you are my soul mate and the better half of me. Let me in and let me help."

"I'm so sorry I let you down, Lucius," Harry cried.

"Harry, you let yourself down. You must be true to yourself. Trust me; I learned that lesson bathing in the blood of my friends and their families. You can never disappoint me, never, because I have no set ideals of who you are or can be. Yes, you saved the wizarding world. But I saw the fear on your face that day. I saw the man who, despite his fear, faced an enemy. Now you have to battle a greater enemy, yourself."

"Merriam said that there are meetings I can go to that might help." Harry said quietly. Lucius growled. "You really don't like him, do you?"

"No." The Veela smiled. "If he touches you again I will kill him happily. Besides, I will be with you, so you don't need HIM."

"That's my Lucius," Harry grinned. "Jealous and fiercely protective to the end."

"With a Malfoy Veela you expected less?" Lucius tossed his hair back arrogantly.

"Are you kidding?" Harry beamed, climbing back into bed. "Lucius, are you mad at me?"

"No, my love, I'm not. I just wish you had talked to me. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think you'd understand." Harry shrugged.

"I may be a thousand years old but I do recall how hard it was becoming a man. At least you don't have a tattoo branding you." Lucius sighed.

Harry rolled onto his mate. "First, I know you are NOT a thousand years old. Second, I may just get a tattoo, so don't be so sure of it yet."

Lucius laughed. "And what tattoo would you get, my love?"

"How about "PROPERTY OF VEELA, BEWARE!" Harry chuckled.

"That could work, although it would have to be in very small print."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, otherwise it would not fit across your forehead." Lucius said seriously before cracking a wide grin.

"I really do adore you," Harry laughed.

"I thought we settled that somehow, with that ring on your finger, which I never want to see removed again," Lucius tapped Harry's nose with his index finger while giving a scolding look, "meant that you were madly in love with me."

"I adore you, I love you, and you are fast becoming the very best friend I've ever had." Harry tapped Lucius' nose, then kissed it.

"That's much better," Lucius smiled. "But Harry, what became of the friends you had before I came on the scene?"

Harry's face fell. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ah ah, remember?" Lucius ran a finger down Harry's bare chest.

"Nothing between us," Harry whispered, hanging his head.

"Severus will be thrilled to know that I taught you something," Lucius smirked. "So now is the time for discussion."

Harry tried to roll off, but Lucius stopped him with a simple thrust of his hips. He instantly had his mate's attention. "Oh I get it, no sex until I tell you everything?"

"I never said that, you did. However, it sounds like an excellent means of getting to hear all that you have been keeping from me." Lucius smirked.

"Ugh," Harry let his head flop on the blond's chest. "Fine, Ron and Hermione were my best friends. Hermione is, well, just weird right now, wants to know about our sex life."

"Perhaps we should give her a show?" Lucius chuckled.

Harry turned beet red. "That had better be a joke!" Lucius winked.

Shaking his head, Harry went on," Ron doesn't speak to me unless he has too."

"Because of me." Lucius said softly. Harry didn't reply, but the Veela saw the answer in his eyes. "Do you miss them?"

Harry shrugged. "It hurts."

"You are a horrendous liar, my love. It's those gorgeous eyes of yours. They give you away every time. I can see it's eating you up bit by bit. Every time you see them, each time you recall or are reminded of something you three said or did together. Draco filled me in on the "Holy Trio of Gryffindor."

Harry began to cry. "Stop it."

"As you wish, but I can see it. I'm not what they envisioned for you. How did you say, 'married to a nice woman with 2.5 children?' Fickle, fickle Gryffindor loyalty."

"It-it doesn't matter," Harry stammered.

"Bloody hell, of course it does! How long did they turn a blind eye to your drug problem because it didn't fit with their sodding ideals? How is it only Seamus and Colin knew? You defend them, yet they abandoned you when you needed them most!"

Harry nodded and sobbed into his husband's arms once more. Lucius closed his eyes but could feel his mate's excruciating pain as if it were his own. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His husband and mate had been abandoned by those he called friend for seven years. No wonder he couldn't feel secure enough to believe in love, marriage, or trust. In drugs he found a calm, peace that was there whenever he turned to it. He had spent all of his years in the wizarding world living up to others expectations. When someone finally wanted him for him he fell apart. He didn't know how to aspire to be what he wanted and felt he was letting others down when he didn't do as they expected. Harry, unknowingly, had managed to survive despite emotional abuse by the muggles he loathed, yet depended on, and the friends he loved and almost died defending. No wonder he was terrified to have children; he'd never been one himself! Travel was a wonderful idea. He could still see the wonders of the world and benefit from it. Once Harry learned to trust and love again, then they could think about a family. But if during their travels they should by miracle conceive, at least Harry could love their child freely without the views of others.

"I agree," came Harry's voice into his musings.

"What?" Lucius asked in a daze. "I wasn't sending them."

"Your thoughts were so strong I heard them. After all, I am just lying on your chest."

"Dangers of being mated to a powerful wizard. You never told me the rest of your forms, my love."

"What do I get if I do?" Harry wiggled his hips.

"A very happy mate." Lucius smirked.

"Party pooper," Harry pouted.

"I just had that procedure done, Love, remember?" Lucius smiled.

"You had it done already? It's complete then?" Harry rolled off in a panic.

"Harry, Love, we still would need an incredible amount of luck. However, the Healer said with my natural 50% combined with Draco's 25%, it could in theory bring us up to a 75% chance. But they do have contraceptive spells until we're ready to start trying. I know you meant to before, but I sense that was just to please me, and I in turn was trying desperately to please you by having a child right away. Besides, it could go the other way."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not recall what we read in that book about the injured Veela and it's mate? Through very delicate spellwork combined with a transplant, my natural Veela organs that would have allowed me to carry our child can be regrown. But it all depends on how well this procedure takes and the extent of my damage."

Harry looked at Lucius' stomach and thought about how much he'd done to try to give him a family of their own.

"I could have just reduced my fertility down to 25%." Harry nodded thoughtfully and lay very gently back on top of Lucius' chest.

"Hippogriff, Kneazle, Unicorn, Anaconda, Elk, besides others I don't really use. Basically anything I can touch or spend time alone with I can change into really. Why didn't you ever become an animagi? I know you are powerful enough."

"Love, I never said I wasn't." Lucius whispered.

"What are you?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell you," Lucius brushed an errant hair from his love's face. "I'm a Gryfalcon."

Harry's mouth dropped open, "I saw you. That's a North American bird of prey. I wondered what one was doing around here. The last time I went flying, you were there." Lucius nodded.

"Now, who is Gus? I have been running the name through my mind and while it tickles the back of my mind, I cannot place the person." Lucius frowned.

"Argus Filch," Harry whispered.

"WHAT?" Lucius roared. Harry nodded while curling up further onto the Veela's chest as if looking for zipper so he could climb in and hide. "Tell me the rest, Harry."

"He took my Marauder's Map and I went to pinch it back. Well, I got it back, but I found some pills. It wasn't a prescription, but they just kind of called out to me."

"So you took them?" Harry nodded. "What happened next?"

"I had them later that night. Man, what a wicked feeling. But then it ended and before I knew it the pills were gone. When I went to see if he had more, Gus caught me. He said that he'd tell, and then he offered me more for a price." Harry trembled in Lucius arms.

"I sense there is more," Lucius said softly, stroking Harry's back to calm him.

After a pause, Harry continued. "When I went back the next time the price had gone up, but he had different stuff that I could try for free. Then, like before, I got hooked and he started to charge me until I couldn't get high enough, so he found some Heroin. It became my drug of choice. I started to need a fix all the time so Gus would get the house elves to deliver it to me to avoid suspicion."

"I love you," Lucius whispered.

"I love you too," Harry responded shakily.

"Somnus." Lucius whispered and his husband fell sound asleep. Carefully, he moved Harry aside then covered him. "I know that your Gryffindor sensibilities would interfere with what I need to do, my sweet. There is one other form I have that you don't know about my love, but it is necessary at times."

With a wave of his wand, the Veela changed into clothes then strode swiftly from their chambers. He was on a mission to avenge the near death of his mate.

Draco crawled out of bed quietly, leaving his sleeping lion alone. Dressing quickly, he went to check on his family. He peeked into the other bedroom and, seeing Harry alone in the bed, bit his lip, knowing instinctively that the Gryffindor had just signed someone's death warrant.

Chapter Twenty-six

Chapter 26

Taking his wand, Draco decided it was best to follow his father to make sure he didn't get in too much trouble. He ran full out as far as he could; he began to ask students if they'd seen Lucius. Luckily for Draco, it didn't take too long to find someone who had. With fear filling him, Draco dashed off in the direction indicated to him.

Meanwhile, Seamus woke and wondered where Draco had gone. Dressing and feeling a bit put out he went to check on Harry. But he was unable to wake him; even using the patented methods that had always worked in the Gryffindor dorms, Harry continued to sleep.

Realizing that something was wrong, he took out his wand and pointed it at his friend.

"Finite Incantatum," Harry stretched, yawned, and blinked in surprise.

"Seamus? Where's Lucius? Did I fall asleep?" Harry sat up, clutching the sheets to him once he remembered he was still naked.

"They're both gone, Harry, and I had to use a spell to wake you up. Lucius put you to sleep with a spell." Seamus frowned as he realized this.

"A spell? Why would he do that?" Harry frowned now. "Oh no; turn around Seamus." Jumping out of bed, Harry spelled himself clothed again. "That sneaky, underhanded, Veela! He got the name out of me who was selling me the drugs."

"So now he and Draco have gone out for revenge?" Seamus ran from the room with Harry on his heels. Sprinting past the Irishman, Harry made a beeline for Filch's office.

Lucius reached Filch's office only to find out in disgust he was not there. But, taking a sniff of the air and almost retching, he found the man's scent then went to find him.

Draco had to stop to get directions every few minutes in the search for his father and was becoming increasingly frustrated.

Harry reached Filch's office and breathed a sigh of relief to find it empty. Catching up to the Seeker, Seamus asked, "Do you mean to tell me it was FILCH that sold you the bloody drugs?"

"Yes," Harry tried to talk to Lucius mentally but received no answer for his efforts.

"You told me it was the sodding house elves!" Seamus yelled.

"Well, it was when it became more frequent; they got it for me from Filch." Harry panted. "Accio Marauder's Map!" he cried, holding his wand in the air. Looking over the map when it arrived, Harry smiled," Got them!" They took off running again.

Lucius walked smugly toward the Trophy Room. No one knew of his other form of a Nundu, a giant leopard, one of the most dangerous animals in the Wizarding world. Its very breath carried death and disease. It made him the perfect killing machine. Voldemort often wondered how he killed without a trace. Lucius smirked. Filch would suffer with disease, his body rotting from the inside out like had dared to do Harry. His mate had almost died because of Argus Filch but never would again. He slowed his steps to enjoy each second of his revenge. 

Draco stood in the empty corridor, not knowing where to go next. Then he spotted Seamus and Harry running up to him. Harry seemed to have a large piece of parchment in his hand. With a smile, Draco caught Seamus in his arms, while Harry panted. "He's headed …toward…trophy…room…. Filch."

"He's going after Filch, whatever for?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Sold….Harry….drugs," Seamus panted.

"Argus Filch was your dealer?" Draco confirmed in astonishment.

"LUCIUS!" Harry gasped, pointing.

"Oh, right!" Draco kissed Seamus on the forehead then pushed him toward Harry, taking off for the trophy room. Moments later Harry and Seamus followed.

Lucius turned into his deadliest form as he entered the Trophy Room, keeping close to the shadows. As he spotted the caretaker he stepped out. The old man's eyes went wide as he faced the giant beast that breathed heavily on him, dazing him, while filling him with a deadly disease. Hearing a voice, Lucius quickly returned to human form, saying "Obliviate." Then left the room quickly.

Draco entered the Trophy Room, only to find Filch looking angry and confused. "What are you doing in here?" 

"Have you seen my father?" Draco asked, sneering in disgust at the man.

"No, what do I look like, his keeper? Don't care where he is neither!" Filch sneered.

Draco quickly walked away, straight back into Harry and Seamus. "Did you stop him?" Harry asked fearfully.

"He wasn't there!" Draco yelled. "Stupid Filch was, you sure it would be so bad for father to kill him?"

"You want me to kill whom?" Lucius came up the hall toward them. Harry turned and threw himself into the Veela's arms. "I missed you, too. Is there something amiss?"

Draco looked quizzically at his father, not noticing anything. The Veela just seemed pleased to have his mate in his arms. Seamus looked at Draco in question, but the younger Malfoy shrugged. They walked back to their chambers and no one questioned the smug smirk of the Veela, chalking it up to his happiness at having Harry on his arm.

"Where have you been?" Ron yelled as soon as Harry came around the corner with Lucius toward their suites.

"What did I do?" Harry asked in confusion as Ron and Lucius stared at each other.

"Quidditch practice, don't you remember?" Ron looked really mad. "You are still ALLOWED to play aren't you?"

Harry glared at Ron. "Of course I'm allowed to play, but if you are going to be a prick about it I might change my mind!"

"Sounds like an excuse to me, now that you're with them," Ron sneered.

Lucius smiled at Harry showing a great deal of teeth. Harry thought he looked like a blond shark. "LOVE, why don't you get ready while your CAPTAIN and I have a little CHAT?" Lucius purred. Seamus stifled a chuckle, but ducked into the room with Harry, not wanting to get involved.

Draco and his father smiled at each other then began to circle Ron, who still stood with his arms crossed, looking very stubborn. "You are coming dangerously close to insulting my mate." Lucius growled.

"Stupid Weasel, something that I suspect will never change." Draco chortled.

"Your father still holds that pathetic excuse for a job at the Ministry, does he not?" Lucius said in a low dangerous tone.

Ron looked confused as the two continued to circle. It was all the two blonds could do to hide their smiles; they had not had this much fun in a good long time.

"Imagine the influence Father has now with Harry Potter Malfoy on his arm." Draco tried to glare holes into the thick skull of the Quidditch Captain. He suspected something much stronger was needed, like a sword.

"Influence, what exactly are you talking about?" Ron looked mad and confused.

"Did you know your Headmaster would love nothing better than for Harry to become the new Minister of Magic?" Lucius asked.

"Imagine Harry as Minister, with Father at his side, if they were to go into that position holding a grudge." Draco drawled.

"A childish jealousy causing so much DISPLACEMENT." Lucius emphasized the last word. Ron paled, finally catching on to the innuendos.

"I am not jealous!" Ron barked, getting his color back.

"Aren't you though? Isn't that why the Headmaster tossed you bone after bone so you would let Harry alone? You're bitter, Weasley; first having to live in the shadow of your brothers and now your mate, eh? Time to grow up, Weasel. Let Harry alone." Draco suggested.

"The wrath of a protective Veela is justified by law." Lucius said quietly, both blonds coming to the front of the red head.

"Maybe it's that he's jealous for a different reason?" Draco smirked. "Did you think you could have them both? Bisexual, Weasel? Hmm, if Granger wouldn't give you a roll then you thought you could tap Harry next."

Lucius flashed an inquisitive look of sheer anger at Draco then to Ron who flushed and gulped. The tall blond took another step toward the red head. "Harry is not only my mate but my husband. You will treat him like delicate glass and not touch him, or I shall have to DO something. Have I made myself clear?"

"Err, yeah, yeah," Ron stammered.

Harry came out with Seamus behind him. He was in practice clothes and had his broom on his shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Just fine Harry. Father, Weasley, and I have all come to a diplomatic truce," Draco said smoothly. Ron smiled, bobbing his head up and down like it weighed nothing.

"Well, okay. See you later Draco." Harry stepped closer to Lucius. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

"Of course, my love," Lucius purred. While kissing Harry, he glared at Ron before closing his eyes. ~I may pop into town but I'll be back before you are I'm sure. ~

/ I hope so. I love you Lucius. /

~ I love you as well and would do anything for you. ~

Draco and Lucius watched the three Gryffindor leave for the pitch then the two entered their quarters, sitting down gracefully into two arm chairs and summoned some elves for tea and shortbread.

"We haven't intimidated someone in so long; I forgot how much fun it is," Draco chuckled.

"Since we are both with Gryffindors we will have to be careful not to become too soft." Lucius replied.

"So what happened with Filch?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Lucius set down small dish with a few pieces of shortbread. Draco knew this for what it was; his father was deciding how to answer. "Filch will get what's coming to him in time, Karmic balance and all that."

"So you are going to make me wait to see what happens to the drug dealing bastard?"

"I don't know where you get your delusions Draco." Lucius scoffed.

"Please, Father, I've been a Malfoy for far too long not to know when revenge is needed. Double that with you being a mated Veela. When will he die?"

"As you are well aware, Draco, one cannot stop the hand of the Fates. If he is slatted to die, it is certainly not at my _hand _."

Draco nodded and raised his cup. "To the master."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Lucius smirked.

"So would you like some company into town?" Draco was, after all, a seventh year, and such excursions could certainly be overlooked.

"That would be most welcome." Lucius nodded.

"So what do we need to purchase?" Draco inquired.

"New Quidditch gloves for Harry. He uses those horrid school issued ones." Lucius shuddered.

Draco threw back his head and laughed. "Little rough for those sensitive areas, Father? Perhaps we should get him some Norwegian moisturizer?"

Lucius gave a crooked smile to his son before finishing his tea.

Soon the pair was headed out of the school and down the path to Hogsmeade.

"Father, what will you do if Harry finds out?" Draco asked, still trying to get his father to admit to it.

"Finds out what?" Lucius smirked. To himself, he thought with vehemence, as Draco sighed, 'that I gave that old bastard the disease he deserved for hurting my mate? No one will ever know how he got that, much less that it came from me. I cannot risk telling Harry because he will not be able to handle it. He'll simply fly off the handle and leave me again. If I need to protect him from certain things to save our marriage I will.'

Neither Malfoy noticed Harry, who had been waving at them from over at the Quidditch pitch, where, flying high overhead, he'd spotted his family. Nor did they see him grip the handle tightly as he slowly descended in shock. Luckily, Seamus had hung around to watch and saw the look on Harry's face. When he got to the ground Seamus was running up to him as Ron blew the whistle for quick break.

"Harry, what's wrong mate?" Seamus asked with concern.

Turning to face his schoolmate, Harry's face was full of confusion. "Can we talk Seamus?"

Chapter Twenty-seven

"Sure, come sit down a minute," Seamus indicated a bench off to the side. Wearily, Harry sat down. The Irishman knew the Seeker well enough to wait for him to open up. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Seamus, when I get in a fight do I run off all the time?" Harry was looking at his hands.

"Well, yes, you do if you are upset." Seamus wondered what this was all about.

"Objectively speaking, what do you think I have to do to get my marriage with Lucius on track?" The Irishman sat back in surprise. Was Harry ready for the truth? Could he handle it? It was odd how the Gryffindor, Hero to the Wizarding World could be so amazingly immature and needy. Was it those years with his nasty relatives? Seamus took a sigh, figuring he'd explain by example since it seemed to work before with the Seeker.

"Ah, so that's what this is about, eh? Well, me da' said that me mum was always trying to change him. Mum says da' was always trying to change him. They almost divorced thinking they couldn't trust each other. But the Vicar talked to them and asked why they wanted to change what they had fallen in love with in the first place. If they changed each other then they'd be different people then those they fell in love with and might stop loving each other. When they realized what he said was true, the fights ended." Seamus smiled, remembering how his father had also said that the fights stopped when his mother became pregnant. He'd just leave that little detail out.

"So what you're saying is that I'm better off if Lucius doesn't try to change for me?" Harry was biting his lip, a sure sign that he was both worried and trying very hard to understand something.

"Yeah, and also that you have to realize that you won't agree with everything he says or does, but it's part of who he is. You need time apart as well as together, so you can stay who you are, individuals. Do you understand what I'm saying there Harry?" The Seeker nodded slowly. "What brought all this on anyway?" One minute Harry had been happily waving, he assumed toward Lucius, at least with the smile on his face. Then he'd gone right rigid and slowly came to Earth as if something had shocked him.

"I overheard what Lucius was thinking. He's done something Seamus, something awful. Yet he won't tell me because he thinks I can't handle it and will run off. In a way I understand what he did, or rather what the Veela inside of him did. Well, maybe a bit of both. But the other part of me wants the other side all the time." Seamus nodded; he suspected Mr. Malfoy had gotten to the caretaker, for the simple fact that Draco had believed it in his heart that his father would kill Argus Filch. It appeared Draco knew his father well. Seamus locked that away in his mind for future reference. Maybe Harry didn't really understand where the Malfoys were coming from. Perhaps it was time for some enlightenment.

"It's one thing for a family like the Malfoys to be sweet and snugly around the people they love, but out alone they are used to fighting for everything they have. Draco told me some of the first Malfoys made their money by working hard and stopping at nothing for a tiny bit of power. Some Malfoys were even powerful wizards that made money on the outcome of duels to the death, their own!" By the look on Harry's face he knew nothing about the Malfoys and was feeling rather foolish not to have found out more about the family to which he now belonged.

"So, if Lucius goes all soft just for me, it won't be him anymore. He won't be a Malfoy anymore or even be able to hold onto his power and wealth?" Seamus nodded and smiled. It seemed that Harry was catching onto things quicker now that he was away from Ron.

A whistle blew in the background, signaling the end of break. Thanking Seamus, Harry took to the air. He kept a lookout for the snitch but was thinking about what his friend had said as well.

Seamus became so intent on watching the game as it drew darker that he was startled off the bench by a pair of cold hands that had worked their way stealthily up the back of his robes. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" he screamed as he jumped. Draco almost fell over laughing.

"Faith have me, Draco; I thought it was the Banshee! You're hands are as cold as the dead!" Seamus yelled, holding a hand over his heart.

Seamus turned to the sound of different laughter, coming face-to-face with Lucius. "Perhaps I should have bought you a new pair of gloves Draco?" After getting a blush from Seamus, Lucius looked to the air.

/Harry? Can you come down a second? /

~Lucius? Oh, there you are; be right down. ~

A blur shooting toward them told them Harry was headed their way. He came to a smooth hover right by his husband, who gave him a quick kiss then shuddered at how cold Harry's lips were. "Take off those ratty school gloves, Harry."

"Are you kidding? These are the only things keeping my hands warm!" Harry shivered slightly. Lucius sighed, took out his wand and placed a warming charm on Harry, then waved the offensive school issue gloves off, putting a pair of Quality Quidditch Supply gloves on his hands instead. "Oh wow! Lucius!" Harry turned one hand in the air. The gloves were spelled to react to the heat, warming, or cooling when necessary. They also moisturized; something Draco had kidded Lucius endlessly about. The gloves even came complete with tips for colder weather, which came on automatically, and were monogrammed with "Harry Potter-Malfoy."

"Do you like them, Love?" Lucius asked with a chuckle.

"They're wonderful!" Harry threw his arms around Lucius and gave him a much warmer kiss before Ron yelled at him to return to play. "See you for dinner!"

Seamus shivering in Draco's arms and, with Lucius at their side, walked toward the school. "You have great timing Lucius," Seamus shook his head in amazement.

"All Malfoys do," Draco teased. But Lucius had raised a perfect eyebrow in question.

"Harry was feeling a bit down." Seamus carefully explained.

"It was almost as much for Harry as for Father," Draco teased and received a glare of death from his dad before giving him a light swat across the head. But, unable to resist, Draco went on, "Never knew they even made Quidditch gloves with moisturizer!" Seamus turned and smacked Draco next. "HEY!" he screamed, before running off into the castle.

Lucius smiled and nodded toward Seamus. "Thank you, but I do ask that you refrain from telling your mother about this?" Seamus nodded.

"Actually, I got a letter from me mum. She wanted to know if you'd be available to stop over for dinner." Lucius looked half-afraid and half-interested.

Seamus laughed. "You need not be concerned Lucius, me da' keeps her in line most of the time. Just stay away during the holidays; he looks the other way then."

"I appreciate the offer and the advice. Does she know about Harry and me?" Seamus nodded. "Does she also know about you and my son?"

"She was rather surprised about both, but she remembered about you being a Veela. Mum's really happy that you found your mate. She said that only your mate would be famous too. Actually, my parents would like us all to come for a visit."

"I shall talk with Harry, but I think he'd be delighted to go." Lucius inclined his head.

"Go where?" Draco asked coming into view, his arms folded, leaning against a wall just inside the entrance. "Have a nice time talking about me?"

"Paranoid much?" Seamus snickered.

"Your beau was just inviting Harry, you, and me to a dinner with his parents." Lucius informed his son.

Draco went pale, "Dinner with Mad Maggie? Is this really wise?"

~We just finished. I'll be in soon. I love you Lucius. ~

The older Malfoy smiled. "Harry's just finished practice, why don't we discuss this after dinner?"

/ If you'd prefer a hot bath over those horrid old locker room showers I could draw one for you, my love. Then, when you finished, it would be dinnertime. /

~You're on! ~

Draco and Seamus begged off dinner. Lucius suspected they had made plans for a rendezvous but decided not to mention it. After all, it would be nice to have some time alone with Harry again. He turned on the faucets in the oversize bath, and began to light some tea lights, but stopped as he began to hear Harry's thoughts.

~But Gus will die because of what he did. Yet who's to say that he might not die today because of some accident. Or maybe the Knight Bus will hit him. Lucius was trying to protect me. He is, after all, a Veela. Besides, maybe this is his way of showing he loves me. Oh, I don't know. It's wrong to kill, but even in the Wizard courts he'd be absolved because Gus was killing me in a sense. And he wouldn't really be the Lucius Malfoy if he let something like that go. If I really do love him that means the good and the bad, right? He did it because he loves me. ~

When Harry entered, Lucius was pacing the room. "Hi, I seem to remember something about a bath?"

"Yes, it's going now," the blond replied stiffly.

"Care to join me?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Lucius took Harry into his arms with some trepidation. "Harry there are some things that, as a Veela or as myself, I have done or will do that you may not always agree with. If our marriage is to survive you must reconcile yourself to that."

"You know I found out, don't you?" Harry asked, pulling away and tossing off his clothes in anger.

"I do, I suspect the same way you found out. The question is, can you still love me?" Lucius put a hand under Harry's chin to look into the emerald eyes full of anger. He suddenly understood why Draco had enjoyed angering him so much. It made his eyes exceptionally green. But Lucius knew full well how beautiful they were when they made love. Slowly he watched the eyes change to a softer green.

"Yes, Merlin help me, but yes I'll always love you Lucius," Harry whispered, kissing his Veela, his Lucius, his husband, and knew it would always be so.

Harry led Lucius to the tub and they both got into it. "There's more isn't there?" the Veela asked with certainty.

Settling in, Harry sat with his back to Lucius as the Veela began to wash him. "I've never loved anyone as much as you. But at the same time no one has made me feel the emotions, pain, hurt and disgust like you do either. Maybe it's because I do love you so much, maybe too much I don't know. I realize I've screwed up too. The first time I did drugs I had to go through the de-tox and thought I'd die. Yet, I did it again. Luckily, the Wizarding clinic was able to save me from that a second time. But nothing can save me from the darker side of you. I love you enough to forgive you. It still hurts though. I'm so mad that you put me to sleep without my knowledge. I'm furious that you went behind my back. Then, to top it all off, you fucking LIED to me!"

Lucius spun Harry around. "I deserve this, I know, but let me see in your eyes that you still love me or else I don't think I can handle this."

"Fine. Keep forgetting about that too. See, I'm just one mistake after another. Lucius, I don't have one bloody clue what I'm doing here. I'm just stumbling along one day after the next. I don't mean to hurt you."

"I don't mean to hurt you either. But damn it all, Harry, I am still Lucius Malfoy. My Veela side might have turned me into Lucius the Lightweight, but unless you tell me what to do all day and night I will find a way to just be me, just Lucius."

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "Don't you think I bloody know that? Why do you think I objected so much when I first found out?" Tears began to roll down his cheeks and Lucius wiped them away. "Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter? It was a nightmare, honestly. But when I saw you crumple to the ground, and knew what Draco was going through, well, I couldn't let you die." Harry sniffed back some tears and continued.

"But damn it all, because I saved you and you love me, now Gus will die! What kind of messed up consequence is that?"

"I will not apologize for what I've done."

"Oh no, not that! But you just don't get it do you? I also got them from the house elves, you going to kill all them too? How about where Gus got it from or that bloke? Will you kill half the country for me? Where will it end? How much can I forgive when you hide behind secrets and half truths?" Harry sobbed and Lucius pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Gods Harry, I apologize for not telling you and misleading you. Tell me what to do? How can I make this right between us? I've never been in a marriage of love. I'm as lost as you are! I want you to trust me, really I do, but I can't understand why you don't see my need to be me!"

"Lucius, I do understand you need to be you; just tell me what is going on by using this," Harry caressed Lucius lips with his thumb, "not by errant thoughts."

"Yet, by the same token, that is how I knew you were upset."

"How did it feel Lucius?"

"It hurt to know I'd upset you and that you weren't talking to me." The Veela admitted.

"Don't I have feelings too?" Harry had pushed away to look into the blond's eyes again.

"I just never knew. Each day I've just been holding on." Lucius choked out, his throat closing with emotion.

"I have too. But you need to trust me and love me so that I can do the same. Then maybe instead of holding on, we can be holding on to each other." Tears were shining in the Gryffindor's eyes again. "I love you Lucius. Do you understand what I've said?"

"Yes, my love, I do." Lucius felt tears in his own eyes as his heart swelled with love and respect for his mate. "Can we hold on to each other now?" Lucius whispered, noticing the candles he'd placed by the tub were flickering out.

Harry nodded and moved into Lucius' arms, the last candles illuminating the silhouette of two men clinging to each other, simply holding on.

Beta Note from littleroo27: I just want to thank all of you for being so wonderful to KK and so forgiving of my many errors. She's the absolute best to beta for because she is so open to suggestions and corrections when they are needed, and of course her stories are so wonderful that you feel blessed just to have the privilege to read them before everyone else! (And she thinks she overworks me - hah!) If I could get paid to be her full time test-reader and beta then I would quit my job in a heart beat and move to podunk nowheresville tomorrow! So yeah, throw the author a cookie and tell her how wonderful she is!


End file.
